


Saving Grace, Part One; The Saving

by MillieMae



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell is about to start his F302 training and decides to hit Vegas for one last vacation before his workload triples. Waking one morning with his one night-stand curled in his arms it doesn't take long for the post-coital bliss to wear off to be replaced with the terrifying realisation of the existence of another world right here on his own planet. A dark and dangerous one that she's neck deep in and seems in no hurry to walk away from. To make matters worse she's gotten under his skin and in his head and he doesn't even know her name. Deciding to lose himself in his work and try to forget, and be more wary of future pick-ups, he ships out on the Prometheus unaware of the path that one night has set them both on.</p><p>Gracie Harper is a hunter, a good one. Hunting is all she has ever known, all she was ever trained for. Even with her parents gone she can't stop, it's an addiction, a powerful and potentially deadly one. Every successful hunt, every kill drives her on and on. But something is watching, doesn't like what it sees and shifting just one more playing piece when so much has already been manipulated can't hurt right?</p><p>This is part one of what will be a three part series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a light-hearted story and for the most part I hope it still is. I have messed with timelines/events in all three shows. Please don't read if you're looking for accuracy, this is a fic for fun and light entertainment, mostly mine ;D, only! I hope you will enjoy it for what it is.
> 
> (OFC is young but of legal age)

August 2003, Las Vegas

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell stirred and pulled the warm body lying next to him in closer. He grinned as the arse currently resting against his morning hard-on shifted slightly and pushed back onto him. He opened his eyes. Sliding his leg between her’s he rocked his hips slightly and pushed the mass of blonde waves out of the way to run kisses down the back of her neck. He stopped, blinking at the back of her head.

“Is there a problem Cameron?” The cut glass English accent along with the use of his first name made his dick twitch. But something wasn’t right.

He tried to force his brain into action despite it’s current lack of blood flow. “Uh. Weren’t you..” His voice was stilted, hoarse. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. Shit, how the hell did he ask this without seeming like a complete prick?

“Brunette?” He could hear the smile in her voice.

He closed his eyes again. “Um yeah, not that, uh, you know, the blonde is nice too. Shit, sorry”

She chuckled “You’re being painfully polite this morning Cameron”

He wished she’d stop using his first name like that, not only was it making it hard to think with anything but his dick but he’d suddenly come to the horrifying realisation he didn’t know her’s. And this was not like him. He may indulge in a few one-night stands but he always knew their names, usually enjoyed breakfast with them after some nice chilled morning sex if they’d let him. He desperately rummaged around his memories, cursing silently as he came up with jack shit. In fact most of last night seemed to be missing and he hadn’t drunk that much. Fuck.

“Are you sure?”

“Uh, sure of what?”

“That I was brunette?”

And he couldn’t believe that he was having one of the strangest conversations of his life whilst still pressed up naked to the other, very naked, participant. With his still very interested dick so close to her that if she suddenly sneezed he’d be buried inside of her. He groaned quietly.

“Cameron? Are you ok? Perhaps I should check your wound?”

“My wound?!” He pulled away from her quickly, too quickly it seemed as a shot of pain down his side made him hiss. He pushed down the sheets and stared at the large white patch on his stomach. “What the fuck?!”

“Yeah, bitch got you pretty good” She went to her knees and looked over the bandage. “At least the bleedings stopped”

He looked at her and groaned again. “Please tell me you’re older than eighteen?”

She smirked at him. “Really? That’s the first question you’re going with?”

Cameron glared at her. “Yes”

She sighed, breasts rising and falling in a completely and inappropriately tempting way. “Yes, don’t panic. No law breaking here” She smirked at him again. “Unless of course, you count that thing you did last night which I’m pretty sure is illegal in several states”

He closed his eyes. “Shit”

“That wouldn’t be how I would describe it Cameron”

He kept his eyes shut. “Will you cut it out and put some damn clothes on. You’ve got some explaining to do”

“I think I liked you better horny”

Cameron growled.

“Fine, fine. Knew I should have left before you woke up”

He heard the kettle in the motel room flick on and soon the smell of coffee filled the air.

“Why didn’t you?” He still had his eyes shut.

“Why didn’t I what?” Her voice was muffled briefly, he guessed she was pulling on her clothes.

“Leave”

“Well, there was your wound and..” He felt a weight settle on his thighs “..you’re cute when you sleep”

Cam snapped his eyes open and glared up at her. “Off”

“No” She grinned at him and proffered a mug of coffee.

Rolling his eyes he took it. “And I’m not cute”

“Uh huh”

“Well that’s not what I was going for” He eyed her “And that is not your clothing”

She lightly tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it slightly further down her smooth, bare thighs. “This was easier”

He leant his head against the wall and took a sip. “Fine. Now explanation please”

“Do you remember leaving the bar with that woman, the brunette?”

“Very funny. Yes, kind of”

“Well, she attacked you”

“She did?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“She was five foot nothing and probably weighed about a hundred pounds”

“Size isn’t everything”

“Cut it out. Keep going”

“Ok, but no interrupting. You can have your breakdown once I’m in the shower”

He raised his brows. “Ok”

“She was a succubus” She held up her hand as he opened his mouth. “No interrupting. Succubus are real, as are a lot of other things that go bump in the night. They take the form of beautiful women in order to seduce human men, when they get them alone they scratch or bite them to get their poison into their victims blood system, once it takes effect they then have lots of incredibly disturbing sex before killing them. I have no idea why they do it but it’s a sucky way to go, despite the sex”

She twisted a strand of hair round her finger and took a gulp of coffee. “Even if you manage to get away from them or kill them, once you’ve been bitten you still need to have sexual release or you’ll die. I’ve been tracking her for a couple of weeks now, didn’t realise she’d bitten you until after I’d killed her. I asked you if you had anyone who I could take you to, to you know, release” She grinned at him. “You said no so I brought you back here”

He calmly took her mug and placed it next to his on the bedside then flipped them, pinning her to the bed with his body. She raised a brow. “Really?” Cam hissed. “That’s the bullshit you’re going for?”

She sighed. “Believe me I would usually lie and get the hell out of dodge but you happened to let slip you’re military. Once your memory starts returning that could mean a whole world of shit for me”

“And why is that?”

“Who knows how far your influence stretches, who owes you favours. If you get curious, start asking around, I could end up with a very much unwanted manhunt on my tail. Plus you could get yourself in trouble…again and I’ve grown to like you”

Cameron narrowed his gaze. “And if I somehow manage to bring myself to believe you, what do you mean when you say you were tracking her? And don’t even get me started on the killing her thing”

She squirmed in his grasp. “That’s not part of your story”

He growled as her body rubbed teasingly against his. “Stay still. Tell me”

“No, it’s none of your damn business”

“Oh but I think it is”

“I killed her because she wasn’t a her, she was an it, a thing, that kills people, tortures them. And I track them because that is all I know how to do, it’s what I was raised to do”

Cam chuckled darkly. “You telling me that your parents taught you to hunt monsters?”

“Yes” She whispered.

He frowned down at her. “And if I track them down, would they say the same as you?”

She snorted. “Yeah, if they could still talk”

“Excuse me?”

“They’re dead. Killed while I was out of town two years ago”

“Please don’t tell me a monster did it?” His voice dripped with sarcasm. All of a sudden his world flipped and he was on his back on the floor with her stepping over him, pulling off his shirt and reaching for her jeans. “Fuck”

“What’s the matter Colonel? Got taken out by a girl?” She sneered at him as she pulled on her top.

“Jesus” He pushed himself off the floor. “Ok, so you can look after yourself, doesn’t prove anything”

“I’m done trying to prove Cameron” She slung her jacket on. “I shall merely enjoy the fact that when you start remembering you’re going to feel like the asshole that you are”

“Hey, come on now”

“Bite me”

“What’s your name?”

“Jane”

“Bullshit” He stepped in front of her. “Wait, please. Look, we can sort this out”

“WE don’t need to do anything. You needed sex, I gave it to you. Just another hunt finished, another kill under my belt”

“Jesus, who the fuck are you?”

“I tried to tell you, you were a prick”

“Princess?”

She glared at him and slipped past to the door. “Try to work on your taste in women Cameron, it’s going to get you killed”

He cursed and went to follow her.

“You’re still naked!” Her voice drifted through the door. 

He looked down his body. “Bollocks”

 

One week later, Colorado Springs

“Ah Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell”

“General Hammond, Sir” He offered his new CO a salute.

There was a vague hand gesture in return. “Welcome to the Prometheus Colonel, you all set to fly some really cool spaceships?”

Colonel Mitchell grinned. “Yes Sir”

 

“Cameron” She whispered his name and he raised his head from between her legs.

“You ok Princess?”

She reached her hands out towards him. “Please Cameron?”

Smiling he slid up her body, trailing kisses over her soft skin before pressing his lips to hers, allowing her to taste herself. She hummed quietly. As he rolled his hips and pushed inside of her he moaned. She was always so hot and wet, and tight.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him in deeper, and gripped his biceps. “Now Cameron, please?”

“Whatever you want Princess” He murmured. And started to move. Waiting until she arched up into him, body stilling, rippling around him, breathing his name he allowed himself to let go, slamming into her until his muscles tensed and wave after wave of pleasure hit him, taking his breath away.

Cam shot up in bed, trying to catch his breath. “Shit” He looked down at the warm, wet stripes running downing his stomach. “Fuck, fucking succubus, fucking whateverhernameis” Getting shakily to his feet he made his way to the bathroom to clean up. 

Whoever she was she’d been right. As he’d stood in the shower the night after their ‘talk’ the memories had crashed into him. The stunning brunette who’d become all red eyes and too many teeth, the pain of the bite, beautiful green eyes filled with concern looking down at him and then, sex. A lot of it, a lot of really, really hot sex. Until this week he hadn’t had a wet dream since he was fifteen.

“Fuck!” He threw the washcloth back into the sink and stalked back to his bedroom. He hoped to hell he wasn’t still cumming in his sleep when he shipped out on the Prometheus. Shutting off the lights Cam crawled back into bed and pillowed the back of his head on his hands. “Who are you?” He whispered into the dark.

 

One year later, August 2004. 

“Jesus Cam” Major Sheppard ran a hand through his hair. “That was the stupidest fucking thing to do”

Cameron glared at him from his hospital bed. “How about a thank you Shep? You know, thanks for saving our collective arses, for not letting the bad guys blow up the directions to my really cool new job”

Major Lorne snorted beside his fellow officer.

“Cameron Mitchell”

They looked at the door. She was propped against the frame, arms folded over a white tee that looked as battered as her jeans and long black boots, hair tumbling over her right shoulder. “What did I tell you about picking up strange women in bars?”

He took in the unexpected view for a few seconds then grinned at her. “No women this time Princess, promise”

She raised a brow.

“You here to see me?”

She rolled her eyes. “Here to visit a friend. Heard your delightful southern drawl drifting down the corridor” She ran her eyes over him. “You gonna live?”

“Yep”

She nodded. “Good” Offering a lazy salute, that exposed the grip of a weapon tucked into her waistband, she left.

“Um, Mitch?”

“Believe me Shep, you don’t want to know”

“I’m pretty sure I do. Who is she?”

Cameron sighed. “I have no fucking idea”

“Really?”

“Really”

“Yet she seems to know you. What’s her name?”

“Sheppard..”

“Wow, wonder if she’s related to Shep?”

He glared at Lorne.

“Come on Mitch, we’re shipping out to our possible deaths tomorrow. Who we gonna tell?”

“I don’t know”

“You don’t know her name?” Lorne raised his brows.

“No. Now drop it”

Sheppard grinned. “I’m getting the feeling there’s a great story behind this one”

“No bullying the invalid”

 

Grace closed the door to the private hospital room and turned to face them, placing her hands on her hips.

“I can’t believe you let one little witch put all four of you in hospital beds, if I wasn’t so pissed at you I’d laugh”

“Little witch!”

“Now hang on!”

“Watch your mouth!”

“Don’t speak to me like that!”

She glared at them until they shut up. “Where is she?”

“Absolutely not Grace” John pointed at her, wincing slightly. “There is no way in hell you’re going after her after she did this to us. You sit tight, better yet leave town”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not stupid and unlike you, John Winchester, I’ve had to learn to actually come up with kick arse plans. You know, because I can’t rely on sheer brute strength and surprising the enemy by simply running towards them yelling” The man in the opposite bed snorted. “Laugh it up Dean, but you’re the worst. What the hell were you all thinking?!”

“Now you listen to me girl, you watch your mouth and stay away from the witch. We’ll deal with her soon”

“Right ‘cause you did such a stand up job this time. Besides while we wait for your old bones to heal she’ll be claiming other victims. Now, are you going to tell me where she is or do I have to waste another day tracking her?”

“You’re a stubborn and disobedient bitch” Grace stuck her tongue out at Bobby. “Oh yes, very mature”

 

Grace eyed the women in front of her as she cursed and pulled against her iron chains. Settling on the floor she combined the ingredients in a small wooden bowl.

“Bitch” The witch hissed loudly. “I’m going to break every bone in that pretty little body of yours”

Grace smirked at her. “Ah, you think I’m pretty? I’m flattered but I’m afraid I don’t really do girls. Especially evil, twisted witches” She leant forward a little, careful to keep out of hands reach. “And between you and me your grey is coming through, I do have an upper age limit you know”

The woman screamed at her.

“Any last words?” There were more hissed insults, some even she hadn’t heard before. “I see not, at least none that can be documented in any way” Grace rolled her shoulders, eyeing her captive once more before wiping her from the face of the planet. “Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude” 

She watched with satisfaction as the white smoke engulfed the witch turning her into blood and then ash before she vanished. Hopefully with her demise all of her twisted work here would be undone. Grace grinned. The Winchesters and Bobby Singer were always so quick to rush into battle they sometimes forgot to do their research, missing a vital piece of information. Like chilling their chicken feet.

She prodded the bowl thoughtfully, it was still steaming slightly. Her Mother had taught her that spell, among many others, and everything else she would need for a good chance of surviving life as a hunter. As women in a predominately male world they had to learn to do things slightly differently, plan meticulously, triple check their research. Grace had no problem holding her own in a physical fight, and she could shoot as well as any man, but she preferred not to get seven shades of shit kicked out of her by whatever she was hunting.

Her Mother had told her that resorting to blows and kicks must be her last option, and if she did her job right she would never have to. Rolling to her feet she sighed and ran her thumb over the pendant around her neck. “I miss you” She whispered.

 

Seven months later, 2005.

Dean cut the engine and looked at the building that currently had hundreds of kids spilling out of it’s front doors. He tapped the steering wheel, lips pursed in thought. Grace had called, she was heading to Colorado Springs, believing a nest of vampires had recently become active there. She was going to need help with this one and he didn’t like the thought of just the two of them going it alone. With his Dad off on his fucking jollies somewhere Dean needed someone he trusted one hundred percent and there was only one other person in the world that had that trust.

He spotted his brother walking down the steps of Stanford smiling down at a pretty blonde. “Shit” He muttered, feeling the guilt of pulling Sam back into the fucked up mess that was hunting twist his gut even more.

 

Grace sat at the table in her motel room, frowning at her laptop. 

The hunt had gone as well as could be expected. The vampires were dead but Sam had a black eye, Dean was missing a slice of skin from his arm and Grace ached from where she’d been thrown against the wall. She’d also been forced to listen to the brothers bicker constantly, leaving their room when it had turned into a full on shouting match. It had gone quiet about half an hour ago so she guessed Dean was off getting drunk somewhere and Sammy would be brooding in the room next to hers.

She sighed and looked down at the name and address still flashing on the screen. Whenever Grace found herself in a town that had a military base she’d hack their system and type in his name. She had no idea why, they’d only met twice and knew absolutely fuck all about each other but he’d gotten under her skin. Piqued her curiosity. She really hadn’t expected to discover he was based in Colorado Springs.

She chewed her lip. “Fuck it”

 

Cameron frowned at the knock on his door and glanced at his watch. Ten to midnight. He padded over to his front door and opened it. He blinked. “Uh..”

“As eloquent as ever Colonel Mitchell” She grinned at him. “Was passing through, thought I’d make sure you were still in one piece”

“At midnight?”

“Monsters like the dark”

“Right”

She sighed. “Well, I see you still have all the right bits attached to the right places so I’ll be off. Stay safe Cameron”

“Hey, hang on” He looked her over and Cam swore she was wearing the same top and pants from when he’d last seen her. She also looked tired and, if you knew what to look for, like she was holding herself a little awkwardly. “You ok Princess?”

“I do wish you would stop calling me that”

“Well, a name would be helpful”

She shifted slightly. “Grace”

“Pretty name”

“I hate it”

Cameron snorted. “You want to come in Grace? You look like shit”

“Gee thanks Cameron”

He grabbed her hand and pulled gently. “Come on, I’ll get you a drink and some food”

Grace chewed her lip then nodded. “Ok, but I can’t stay long. Need to make sure Dean and Sam don’t kill each other before sunrise” She followed him through to the kitchen and plonked herself down on the table, crossing her legs under her.

“You know, I do have chairs” He handed her a beer. She rolled her eyes and took a gulp of her drink, watching him as he propped himself against the counter. “So, Dean and Sam are your family?”

“Nope, well not blood related anyway, but I guess they’re pretty much all I’ve got these days. Plus Bobby and John..” She frowned slightly “..at least before he decided to disappear”

“Disappear?”

“Yeah, hard headed bastard. Thinks he’s doing it for the good of his sons, keeping them sa…” She blinked. “Uh, actually, I probably shouldn’t go into that. So, how’s the fancy new job going?”

Cameron’s brows shot up in surprise. “And just how do you know I have a new job Princess?”

“I’m stalking you”

“Very funny. Seriously”

“Not telling”

“You’re an incredibly frustrating person to try to have a conversation with”

“Thank you”

Cam sighed and gave up, changing the subject. “So, why are you here?”

“In the Springs? Vampire’s”

“You’re fucking kidding me right?”

“Nope. Hence the looking like shit, it hurts being thrown against walls”

“Tell me about it” He muttered. “You should stop doing, well, whatever the fuck it is you do. It’s obviously dangerous”

“Haven’t died yet”

“That is not a good view point to have Grace”

She shrugged. “Not ready to stop. It gets kinda addictive, and like I said, it was what I was raised to do”

“Yeah, cause that isn’t fucked up too” Grace glared at him and he held up his hands. “Ok, ok. Now, I have a lot of questions..”

“No way”

Cameron frowned and pushed off the counter. “Yes way” He stepped in front of her forcing Grace to tip her head back to look at him “First one, why are you ‘here’? And I don’t mean the Springs”

She shrugged again. “Fancied some company and Dean and Sam are arguing like an old married couple”

“Uh huh, and?”

“And you know what I do..” Her brow furrowed. “..kind of, so I don’t have to try and concentrate on making up cover stories”

“Why do I get the feeling that the more I find out the more confused and frustrated I’ll be”

“Because you’re incredibly astute?”

“I see your stunning wit survived your contact with the wall”

“Thank you”

Cam closed his eyes in a small prayer for some extra patience and snapped them open again as her legs wound round his thighs. He tried to look serious. “No Grace. Absolutely not”

She tilted her head and pouted up at him. “Why?”

“Because..” He cleared his throat and tried again, ignoring her smirk. “Because, you’re exhausted and wired from a fight, and, well, you’re, uh…”

“Do you not find me attractive Cameron?” She trailed a finger down his chest.

“Will you stop? Jesus. And, of course, you’re very, uh, nice looking”

“Just nice?” She used her hold on his thighs to drag herself closer, her stomach pushing against his crotch, the rest of her still tipped back to look at him. His dick twitched at just the thought of the muscle control she needed to hold that position.

“Please tell me you’re a young looking thirty year old?”

“Oh God, that’s what is still bothering you?”

“Grace?”

She huffed. “Fine, you need to minus nine from what you were hoping for”

He did a quick calculation. “Shit, you’re twenty-one?! Shit!’ Cam tried to step away but her legs locked around him.

“You’ll notice that I’m not asking your age?”

“Because you’re not, well, way too old to sleep with a twenty-one year old! Let go, before I make you”

“Nope. You’re hot when you get all mad, you know that?”

He rubbed his temples. “Fuck. That means you were nineteen when we..”

“Just actually”

“Oh God”

“So, you know, it can only go up from here. My age that is”

He glared at her. “And so will mine. And this is not funny”

“I really don’t see what the problem is Cameron. You know most men would jump at the chance of no strings sex with someone younger than them”

He crossed his arms. “Well, not me so let go”

She shifted slightly and smirked at him. “Your dick says otherwise”

“Of course it bloody does, a hot young woman is currently pressed up against it! Stop wiggling!”

“Getting harder to think with your upstairs brain Cameron?”

He growled. Stupid traitorous dick, and now his ‘upstairs brain’ was joining in. Flashes of soft, smooth skin, hot mouth, plump breasts, sweat slicked bodies…”Shit!” Cameron jumped as she nipped at his throat, body now pressed fully against him, rolling gently, rubbing the fabric of his sweats against his dick. He slid his hands into her hair as she ran her tongue up his neck. He groaned. “I am definitely going to hell”

Grace hummed against his damp skin. “Five years ago you would have gone to hell, now you’re going..”

“Shut up” He pulled her head back with her hair and pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth. He swallowed her moan as she rolled her hips against him, small, soft hands running up his back under his t-shirt. She pulled back and raised a brow as he slid his hands under her arse and lifted her up. “I’m not fucking you on my kitchen table Princess” He brushed his lips over hers. “At least, not this time”

“How very presumptuous of you Colonel”

Cam walked the down the hall towards his bedroom. “You already came back once. I must be awesome”

Grace rolled her eyes and dipped her head, nipping at his ear lobe. “No lovely sex drugs this time though”

“I’ll try and do my best”

He stepped into his bedroom and came to a stop. “Baby, you’re gonna have to unwrap yourself from me if you want to lose clothing” Grace sighed and unwound her limbs as he set her on the floor. “Now” He ran a finger across her throat and stepped back. “Strip for me”

She tilted her head and looked at him, then shrugged her jacket off her shoulders. Expecting her to pull off the t-shirt she had on next he raised a brow as she reached for the fly of her jeans. Smirking at him a little Grace pushed them down and kicked them off, over her shoes. Cam growled quietly. He hadn’t noticed the shoes under the flare of her jeans. They were black, and pointy, and high, and shiny, and paired with the red lace thong now exposed to him made him want to do incredibly bad things to her.

“Cameron?”

He raised his eyes, the t-shirt was gone, a matching bra cupping her breasts, red lace finishing just below her nipples. Cameron’s mouth watered. She raised a hand to her head, further exposing one of her breasts, and unclipped her hair. Blonde waves tumbled out and around her shoulders, tips curling over her nipples. Cam inwardly groaned. By the lamp light she looked like some kind of goddess. A really hot and slutty one.

“Stop”

Grace stilled her movements, thumbs hooked in the top of her panties. She licked her lips.

“The rest is mine” He felt his skin heat and palms begin to sweat with the anticipation.

She pulled her thumbs out, leaving the thong in place and nodded. “Yes, it is”

Another quiet growl broke free of his chest and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come here Princess” As she walked slowly towards him, all tanned soft curves and red hot lace he realised that now it was clear she was getting what she wanted she was happy to let him take the lead, dominate the situation. Smiling slightly he wondered how far she’d let him take it.

“Do I amuse you Colonel?”

Cameron brought his attention back to the present and found her standing between his legs, lace covered crotch at eye level. He brushed his fingers across her stomach. “At times” He placed a gentle kiss over her navel. “But not now”

“Hmm. And what would you have me do now Cameron?”

His dick twitched and suddenly there were too many answers to that question, too many things he wanted to do. Cam took a breath, trying to slow his racing mind. He cupped the back of her knee, encouraging her foot onto the bed and running a finger over the shoe. 

“As hot as these are they’re going to have to come off soon. Don’t want you toppling over, or taking my eye out”

She huffed a breath above him then sighed quietly as he kissed and nipped his way up the inside of her thigh, enjoying the way she smelt, her taste, the feel of her under his touch again. Unable to resist any longer he ran his tongue between her legs, humming at the sensation of soft lace and smooth skin. He grinned at her whimper and ran a finger under the thong, groaning as he found smooth, bare skin. “Forgotten about that”

“Glad I can still surprise you”

Cam nipped at the lace then pulled back, dragging his tee over his head before lying back on the bed, keeping his feet on the floor. He gestured to his face. “Up here”

He growled as she reached for the waistband of her underwear. “Leave it on” And then she was crawling on to the bed and up and over his body until he was looking up at strong tanned thighs and soaking wet red lace. “Shit baby, so wet already”

“Uh huh”

Gripping her hips he pulled Grace down until he could suck on the material, moaning at her taste. She whined above him and rolled her hips into his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, ok” Pulling at the thong until the material slid between her folds Cam ran his tongue over her. Hot, wet swirls, slicking over smooth skin and lace, rough now it was soaked with his saliva and her arousal. He tugged on it again, dragging it over her clit. She moaned and pushed down.

“Please Cameron”

He gave in, shoving the underwear to one side Cam placed his lips over her clit and suckled gently before flicking it with his tongue. Grace’s hips jolted forward and he was rewarded with more warm and wet. He moaned and brought his thumb up to circle her while his tongue pushed in deeper, chasing her taste.

“So close” She whispered.

His groan was lost deep inside her and he increased the pressure and speed of his circling, pushed his tongue in as far as he could, swirling against the sensitive flesh inside of her. And then she was cumming. A rush of wet into his mouth, a burst of her taste and beautiful little mewling gasps. Lapping at her gently, easing her through the last waves of pleasure Cameron reached behind her and grabbed the base of his dick. He was pretty sure he could cum just by getting her off but he wanted to explore more and then he wanted in. Sliding out from under her and standing he pushed his now slightly damp sweats off, groaning quietly as cool air hit his dick.

“On your back baby, make yourself comfortable” Looking down at her now laid out on his bed, pupils blown and cheeks flushed, he idly wondered what it would take to get this girl to stay.

“Cameron?”

He shook his head and smiled down at her, slipping off the shoes. She raised a brow as he massaged slow, strong circles over her feet. “That’s a marvellous way to send me to sleep” Cam frowned at her and reached up to slide the, now probably totally ruined, thong down her legs. 

“You owe me a new one Colonel” She murmured.

He smirked at her and dropped it over the edge of the bed before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. Cam groaned as her hand wrapped around him, thumb running over the head of his dick on every slow, tortuous down stroke. He deepened the kiss, allowing her to find the last of her taste in his mouth and gently thrust his hips. Grace tightened her grip and, oh shit, started twisting gently. He broke the kiss and smacked her hand away. “Enough. I’m not done yet”

She pouted up at him. “Don’t I get to taste you?” 

A little more pre-cum dribbled down his length and he groaned. “Not yet” Cam was pretty sure his own dick hated him a little right now. Pushing out thoughts of having her mouth sliding down him Cameron dipped his head and ran his tongue round her nipple. Grace sighed contentedly and ran her fingernails through his hair, causing him to give a quiet growl. Sucking gently before releasing her he moved his head to the other breast. Lace tickled his chin. He sat back. “This needs to come off too Princess”

She smirked up at him. “It’s front fastening”

“Is that so?” He ran his fingers over the front of her bra, gaze narrowing. It was her turn to smack his hand away. He growled.

“Watch Cameron”

He knelt above her drinking in the sight of damp, pink nipples peeking over red lace. Her thumb and forefinger of each hand lightly gripped the bow at the front and gently pulled. As the ribbon slid through it’s own loops, unfurling in her hands he licked his lips, gaze darkening. And then it was free from itself and she was still pulling. Red lace giving way to more tanned skin, this time plump and firm, goose bumping under his stare.

He gripped her wrists and she dropped the ribbon. Moving her hands above her head Cameron moaned quietly as her breasts were pulled up and forward for him. Returning his mouth to her his tongue darted out, teeth nipped and lips suckled until she was panting under him. Shifting so he held both her wrists in one of his hands he slid the other between their bodies.

Curling his fingers inside of her and rubbing slow hard circles over her clit Cam ran his mouth up to her neck. He groaned in her ear as strong muscles rippled round his fingers and pulsed against his hand. “Yeah, cum for me again baby. You’re so beautiful when you do” He sped up his circling and slowly thrust in and out of her, still curling, gun callouses scraping against sensitive flesh. And then his fingers were trapped as she arched into his hand and breathed his name in between those amazing little gasps that he knew he was already addicted to. Releasing her wrists he rolled over and pulled open the drawer on his bedside, he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Cameron?” She was blinking at him, cheeks still flushed from her orgasm.

He grabbed a foil packet and turned back to her, brushing his lips against hers. “Still here Princess. Not quite ready for little versions of me yet”

Grace smiled lazily at him. “Right, good plan”

Cam moaned quietly as he rolled the condom down and sternly reminded his dick it wasn’t fifteen anymore. He settled between her legs and dipped his head for another kiss, enjoying the way she opened up for him, let him claim her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his biceps. He groaned at the flashback of his wet dreams months earlier.

Slowly pushing inside of her he gave a small prayer of thanks for the thin layer of latex that was currently helping him not cum right then and there. She was so hot and tight, swollen and wet from his earlier attentions. “God, you feel so good baby”

She hummed and squeezed his body gently with her thighs. “Move Cameron”

He brushed her lips with his own. “Demanding aren’t you?”

“Uh huh” She tightened her internal muscles around him.

He moaned and began to move. Slow, gentle thrusts, letting her get used to him, letting him regroup, catch his breath. Sliding her legs even further up his body Grace took him in deeper with a breathless little gasp of his name. Her hands gripped his arms a little harder. Cam grit his teeth and buried his face in her neck. He needed to make this last, he was pretty sure she’d be gone by morning.

“Let go Cameron” She fluttered around him.

“Fuck” He fought the urge to just slam into her.

“Cameron, I want to cum with you inside me which means you need to fuck me hard now”

“Jesus” He raised his head, looked down at her.

She smiled and released his arms, pulling him down for a kiss, tongue sliding over his. His hips jolted forward. Grace hummed. “Take what you need. I’ll follow”

His thrusts were hard and fast, his control slipping away in the ecstasy of her heat, the moans of his name. His body sliding over hers, sweat, and saliva, and arousal slicking between them. He growled as his balls tightened and his muscles began to tense. “Fuck, baby I..”

Her nails dug into his back, glorious pain over the pleasure. She pulled him over the edge with her, wave after wave of pleasure, nearly too intense to bear, whiting out his vision and taking his breath away.

 

Cam blinked groggily and tried to work out what had woken him. “Oh” Warm, soft hands were on his thighs moving up and over his hips in a slow caress. He pushed down the sheets and watched as Grace touched him, pressing her hands to the inside of his thighs, gently urging them apart, still stroking his skin. “Uh, Princess?”

She smiled up at him. “You wouldn’t let me last night and I’ve been told I’m incredibly talented”

He licked his lips. “Really?” He was completely hard, his dick jutting out eagerly, apparently getting with the programme way before his brain had woken up.

“Umhmm” She slid down and stretched out on the bed, his dick twitching in front of her in anticipation but Grace simply pressed her lips to his thigh. Soft kisses working their way up until Cam could feel warm breath and the tickle of her hair on his balls.

"Yes," He murmured, then her mouth closed over his cock. “Hmm” He leant back on his arms watching his dick sliding past her lips and into her mouth, all wet heat and firm pressure as she sucked, slow, deliberate movements drawing curls of pleasure from deep within. He let his eyes slide shut.

It felt fantastic, it had been too long since someone had done this for him, but then it stopped, his dick left cooling in the air. Grace moved her mouth to his balls and he thunked his head back on the pillows, slightly ashamed of the small pants coming out of his mouth as she tenderly sucked one, then the other. He forced his hips to stay flat on the bed and then she ran her tongue up the underside of his dick. “Fuck” He groaned and twisted his hips, pushing against her mouth. Grace gave a quiet laugh and licked the head. Cam’s hips jerked. “Baby..”

She grazed her teeth over his stomach, sucked on his hipbone, did everything except touch his dick. Cam fisted the sheets, his body screaming for the teasing to be over with already, he just wanted her to…”Shit”. Her mouth engulfed him again and as he was finally soaring towards what he was sure was going to be a damn good orgasm her tongue decided to get a taste of the inside of his thigh. "Damn it Grace” 

Another small laugh and her fingers were lightly stroking the tip of his cock. Cam growled. “And you called me demanding Colonel” She flicked her tongue over him, collecting the beads of pre-cum, humming with pleasure.

He groaned. "Please baby”

"Soon." She encouraged his legs up until they were bent at the knee. 

“Uh….”

“Shush Cameron” And then her tongue was running up between his arse, pushing in.

Cam wanted to tell her to stop, this wasn’t really what did it for him and it was a bit weird but apparently he couldn’t because his mouth was busy making strange little noises that he definitely wasn’t admitting to, ever, and his hands were itching to just bring himself off right the fuck now. But then she was back, mouth wrapped round his cock and now his heels were digging into the bed, fighting the need to just thrust. And then she was tugging on his hips, giving him permission and Cam reached down, hands grasping into all that hair, cursing as the feeling of spinning and soaring told him he was about to come apart and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. 

When he was sure he was once again capable of speech he ran his fingers through her hair. “They were right”

“Hm?” She looked up at him questioningly from where her head was pillowed on his stomach. 

“You are incredible at that”

Grace sat up and grinned at him. “So I gathered from those delightful noises you were making”

Cam narrowed his gaze. “We will never speak of that again” He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up and rolling them so he hovered over her. “Now, lets see if we can get you to make some noise” He slipped his hand between her legs.

 

Two days later

Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell buttoned up his BDU shirt and looked over at her. Grace was sprawled out over his bed on top of the sheets, naked. He sighed. “I don’t suppose you’re gonna be here when I get back?”

She smirked at him. “Probably not”

“Right” He sat to lace up his boots.

“Have you ever had sex with a man?”

His head shot up. “Excuse me!?”

Grace rolled her eyes. “You know, a man, with a cock, fuc….”

“Jesus, you really have no boundaries do you?”

“Nope. So?”

“No I haven’t” He glared at her. “I happen to like women, a lot, as does my career”

“Stupid regs” She grinned at him. “You might want to try it though, considering how much you like your arse played with”

“Fucking hell Grace, cut it out”

 

Eight months later, November 2005

Cameron wearily pushed open the door to his apartment and dropped his keys into the dish on the hall table. Flicking through his post as he made his way to the kitchen he grinned, spotting the corner of a postcard peeking out from the mass of bills. He grabbed a beer and dumped the rest of the envelopes on the counter. Taking a pull from the bottle he ran his eyes over the card, it appeared she was now in Europe.

“‘A werewolf in Paris’  
Not sure if it was American but the  
cliche would have been wonderful.  
xxxx”

He snorted and opened the drawer that held several other letters and postcards, all filled with her now familiar scrawl, pushing her latest in with them. Grace had come to him once more before she’d headed out on what she called her ‘extended road trip’. Cam wasn’t quite sure what made him so different to the other guys she encountered on her travels but he knew he was the only one she stayed in touch with.

She rarely divulged many secrets but he knew enough about her world now to know it was dark and dangerous, and seriously fucked up. Part of him wanted to cuff her to his bed and not let her leave, ever, the other part of him shit himself at the thought of him feeling like that about what was essentially a fuck buddy. And a young, monster hunting one at that.

Cam sighed and grabbed the rest of his mail, padding over to the sofa and firing up his laptop. It appeared that saving the universe didn’t only mean getting his arse handed to him on a regular basis, but also wading through shit loads of paperwork. His e-mail beeped.

“From; J.SheppardUSAF  
To; C.MitchellUSAF

Dr Rodney McKay is a prick. Will Momma have me for Christmas?

JS”

Cam blinked stupidly at the message. He had no doubt his parents would love to see John, he was an old and loyal friend of Cam’s, and his Mom had always showered him with the affection he’d never seemed to get from his actual family, despite John’s discomfort. But they hadn’t been able to prise Major Sheppard out of his city with a fucking crowbar since he’d gotten there and Cam had no idea who Dr McKay was or why he needed to know he was a prick. He shrugged and hit reply.

“From; C.MitchellUSAF  
To; J.SheppardUSAF

Always welcome. Leaving on 24th, 1700.

CM”

 

Grace hung up and scowled at her phone. She hated Don Herberts, he creeped her our, made her skin crawl, even frightened her a little and somehow the bastard had gotten her number. And that wasn’t even the worst of it. She sighed and scrolled down her contacts list.

“Hello?”

“Dean?”

“Maybe”

She snorted down the phone. “Sweetie, it’s Grace”

“Hey babe, how’s wherever the fuck you are now?”

“Paris, and it’s very pretty, also minus one smelly werewolf”

He hissed a breath. “On your own Grace, Jesus, you got a fucking death wish”

“Thank you for your concern, I’m fine thanks. And I totally kicked arse, as usual”

“One day your luck is gonna run out sweetheart”

She stuck her tongue out at the phone. “Listen up Winchester, you’ve got more serious problems to concern yourself with”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

“Fucking Herberts and his creepy buddies are after Sam. He just called me trying to get your whereabouts out of me. Creepy prick”

He groaned. “Fuck”

“What’s going on Dean? I’m a little worried here and about four thousand miles away”

“None of your business sweetheart. Thanks for the heads-up, we’ll deal with that asshole”

“Dean?”

“Dean?!”

“Bollocks”

 

9th December 2005

Dean looked up from where he was tied to the bed, glaring at the man standing in their motel room. “Jesus Don, what the hell are you doing? Killing your own fucking kind, we’re hunters man, we’re on the same side”

The man smiled cruelly at him. “Now, now Dean, you know that’s not entirely true. Little Sammy here..” He gestured to the other bed “..isn’t like us at all is he?”

“Bastard” Hissed Dean.

“Language Winchester. Now, I hate doing this I really do, but we can’t have baby brother here starting the apocalypse can we, hmm? And, you? Well, I’m afraid you’re collateral damage Dean. If I let you live I’m pretty sure you won’t be forgiving me for killing your Sammy anytime soon huh?”

“Please Don, don’t do this”

“Sorry boys, the hunting world will mourn your loss, I promise” He raised his hand and clicked the safety off his gun.

“No!” Dean had never known fear like it, it twisted his stomach, made him sweat, bile rose in his throat. The sound of the bullet leaving the gun echoed round the room. Dean opened his eyes. “Shit” He strained to see where the hunter had gone.

“He’s dead Dean” She whispered from the door.

“Oh Grace, I’m so sorry” He watched her enter the room and begin to untie his brother with shaky hands, face pale.

She chuckled darkly. “For what? Hanging up on me? Forcing me to cut short my lovely vacation? Not telling me just how fucked up everything has gotten?!”

“Now Gracie…”

“Don’t you ‘now Gracie’ me Dean Winchester” She moved over to him and started pulling at his bonds. “I thought you trusted me, I thought we were family”

Dean sat up and pulled her down into a hug. “I do sweetheart, we do. We just didn’t want you to get involved that’s all. It’s too fucked up, too dangerous” He swallowed as she curled into him. Taking a human life was something a hunter never expected to do, was the complete opposite of their life’s work, what they fought for. She’d be haunted by this for a long time.

Dean met Sam’s gaze as the younger man dropped his head in his hands.

 

23rd December 2005

Grace sat in the dirty booth, in the even dirtier bar and took another shot out of the bottle of tequila she’d bought. She’d managed to ditch the guys, the way they kept looking at her like she was about to go on some kind of killing spree or suffer a massive breakdown was driving her nuts. They were on their own again for now while she got her head around Sammy Winchester being some kind of demonic trigger for an apocalypse. 

She took another shot. Her hand hovered over the call button on her phone. He’d become like a light in her seriously fucked up, darkened tunnel and every time something scared her, shook her up, she wanted to go to him. So far she’d managed to resist doing just that, the postcards and letters giving her a little fix of him. Knowing that he’d read them, keep them, remember her. She was under no illusion that she was the only one who he had in his bed but it had become more than sex to her and that was scarier than any monster.

She took another shot and tried to blink away the images of Don Herberts’s eyes widen in surprise, his body jerk and fall. If any other hunter ever found out what she’d done Grace would be lucky if she got to go the same way, quick and, for the most part, painless.

 

His phone was ringing. Fumbling with the key in his lock Cameron cursed as he fell over the pile of presents waiting to be loaded into his car and jogged to the phone, shooting a dirty look at the grinning Lieutenant Colonel following him into his apartment.

“Hello” He huffed down the phone, wincing at his stubbed toe.

“Cameron? Um, am I interrupting something?”

“Princess? You ok?”

“Uh, yes. I..I’m interrupting aren’t I?”

“What? Oh, no, nothing. Just massaging the feeling back into my foot”

“Um ok”

“Grace, what’s wrong baby?”

John raised his brows. Cam glared at him.

“Why does something have to be wrong? Can’t I just call for a chat?”

“Princess you’re the least chatty person I know” He eyed John .”Well, one of them anyway”

John flipped him off.

“I’m back. Flew in a couple of weeks ago”

“Ok”

“Dean and Sam were in trouble..again”

“It go ok Grace?”

She laughed. “Yeah, great”

He sighed. “You sure?”

John made a drinking sign with his hand. Cam nodded.

“Yep”

“You still with them Princess?”

“Nope. They’re driving me nuts”

“That seems to be a constant in your life”

She snorted down the phone.

Cam nodded his thanks as John handed him a beer and took a pull.

“Aren’t you spending Christmas with them?”

“It’s Christmas?”

“You’re kidding me right?”

“Uh no. It’s not really something I do”

“You don’t DO Christmas?”

“It’s not a crime Cameron. It’s just not that important to me”

“You can’t spend Christmas alone Grace”

“Pretty sure I covered the whole ‘it’s not important to me’ Cameron”

Cam eyed John.

“Why don’t you come with me, I’m heading to my parents. And already dragging one stray with me”

John rolled his eyes.

“Stray?”

“Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard”

“Ooh a fellow flyboy?! Cameron I’m impressed, hell to the regs huh? Is he hot?”

“What?! No! We’re not um.., no, he’s an old friend”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of any potential gay sex, and Christmas at your parents sounds terrifying. From what I remember of your photo albums there’s hundreds of you”

“There is not hundreds of us. And I’m not gay!”

“That’s not what I said Cameron”

“Or bi!”

He was answered by a dial tone. “Fuck”

John was looking at him curiously. Cameron glared at him. “What?”

“Why does she think you like men Mitch?”

Cam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Because she’s insane, and has no boundaries whatsoever”

“Wow, she coming for Christmas?”

“Fuck off Sheppard”

 

Grace eyed the man who’d slid into the booth opposite her as she was talking Cameron.

“I am both impressed and pissed that you found me”

Dean snorted and poured himself a shot.

“Hey! My tequila”

“You need to learn to share sweetheart” He threw back the shot. “We’re heading to Auburn, Kansas. Three people missing, last one the son told reporters Santa took his Daddy”

She raised her brows “Really?”

“Yep”

“Huh” Something was niggling at the back of her mind, there was something familiar about this case, or was it Kansas?. Grace furrowed her brow.

“You ok Gracie?”

She scowled at him. “Too much tequila. I think I’ve been there before, or heard something similar”

Dean grinned at her. “Serves you right. Now you coming or are you getting smashed and picking up some random dirtbag?”

“Bite me”

“Baby, if you weren’t practically my sister I’d love to” He waggled his brows at her, Grace flipped him off.


	2. Two

24th December 2005

Cameron glanced at the man in the car next to him. “So, who’s Dr McKay and why is he a prick?”

John shifted in his seat. “Don’t wanna talk about it Mitchell”

“Well then why say it Shep? You could have just emailed ‘got some leave over Christmas, mind if I join you?’”

John glared at the road ahead of them. “Please drop it Cam”

He raised a brow. “Ok”

They sat in silence for another twenty minutes.

“Um, so this Grace. You’re with her?”

“What?! Uh, no”

John looked at him. “You sure?”

“Of course I’m bloody sure”

“You sounded pretty affectionate on the phone Cameron”

“I worry about her”

“Ah”

“What the hell does ‘Ah’ mean?”

“It means you talk to her like you’re together, you worry about her and, from what I remember, she’s hot. AND you invited her for Christmas”

“That makes no sense Sheppard”

“It means why..aren’t…you…with…her Cam?”

“I mentioned the blatant insanity right?”

John snorted. “Yeah, and?”

Cam gripped the steering wheel. “And her job is even more fucked up than ours, she’s away more than I am, she has no desire to be with anyone least of all me and…..”

The other man prodded him.

“Hey! And uh, I’m pretty sure she hasn’t turned twenty-two yet”

“Bloody hell Cam”

“Yeah, tell me about it”

“That is awesome”

“What?!”

“For fuck’s sake Mitchell, you always were too uptight about shit like this. Her lifestyle fits well with yours, she’ll understand when you disappear for days at at a time or have to cancel plans last minute, and she’s young and hot. Imagine Landry’s face at the next event”

“And the inability to stay in one place for longer than a week? I know I’m often called away last minute or gone longer than expected but at least I come home to the same place each time. She’s not what I want, not like that. And I’m sure I’m not what she’s looking for either”

“You’re a stubborn asshole”

“Bite me”

John tapped his fingers on his knee. “So, whats her job?”

“Jesus, will you drop it?”

“Nope”

Cameron exhaled. “She hunts monsters”

“Excuse me?!”

“Monsters Shep, fucking demons and vampire’s and werewolves”

“Bullshit”

“Nope”

“Really?”

“Yep”

“And you know this for sure?”

“Unfortunately yeah” Cam shifted slightly. “You remember when I hit Vegas before I joined the F302 training?”

“Yeah?”

“I was attacked, one night leaving a bar. Picked up a women who turned out to be a succubus”

“A what?”

“Succubus. They disguise themselves as hot women, pick up human men and then kill ‘em. Grace was tracking her, she saved my life”

“And you had wild sex with her ‘cause you were so fucking grateful?”

Cam growled quietly. “I got bit, infected with her poison. It makes you uh, you know”

John laughed. “Oh God, I hope that’s true”

“Of course it’s bloody true! You think I’d make up shit like this? If you don’t, you know, within an hour of being infected you die”

“So she saved your life by having sex with you?”

“Yep”

“Cool”

“Cool? That’s it?”

“Cam, we visit other planets by going through a giant backwards flushing toilet and fight aliens. Sometimes we have sex with them too..”

“Jesus Shep”

“…I can’t see our world being any less fucked up than the rest of the galaxy. Kinda makes sense really. Maybe these, uh, monsters are descended from some aliens that came here centuries ago?”

“Huh” He tapped the steering wheel.

“What?”

“That actually makes sense John, congratulations”

“Fuck off Mitchell”

 

Cam sat back on the couch, full of dinner and pie, and took a swig from his beer. John dropped down beside him. “I never have to eat again”

Cam snorted and watched his Mother place a plate of cookies on the table and sit in the armchair next to his Father’s. “Mom, no more food, please”

She smiled at him. “I know both of you neglect to eat properly Cameron and this is the only time I get to feed you”

“We’re not dogs Momma”

John grinned.

She frowned at him. “Did your Father tell you about the terrible disappearances Cameron?”

“Disappearances?”

She nodded. “Three in the last two weeks. It’s an awful business, especially so close to Christmas. The last one was poor Hank Wilson”

Cam raised his brows. “Hank? Bloody hell”

“Cameron!”

He winced. “Uh, sorry Mom. What happened?”

“No one rightly knows dear. But poor Hank’s boy saw it happen, it’s got him all messed up”

“Now Wendy…”

“Shush Frank. He says his Daddy’s ok because he’s with Santa”

“Santa?”

Wendy Mitchell nodded. “He said he saw Santa take his Daddy and drag him up the chimney”

Cameron looked at John who widened his eyes. “Bloody hell”

“Cameron!”

 

Christmas Day 2005

“Fuck” Grace mumbled around her gag and squirmed against the ropes binding her to the chair. She widened her eyes at the brothers who were bound back to back opposite her.

Dean shook his head and pulled at his own restraints. Sam was breathing through the pain of having his fingernail pulled off.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Of all the ways she could have died this was not what she had envisioned. “Fuck!” Another gagged curse and then she stilled her movements, ears straining at the voices drifting through the closed kitchen door. She made a little muffled squeal and began trying to push her chair across the floor, then swaying from side to side.

The brothers watched her and she rolled her eyes, gesturing to the door with her head before attempting to jump up and down in her chair.

 

“Mrs Carrigan?” Cam smiled at the woman stood in the doorway with her husband, John shuffling beside him.

“Yes dear?”

“Um, I’m Cameron Mitchell, Wendy and Franks’s son. They asked me to call by and invite you to their yearly Christmas Day drinks”

“Oh, how lovely dear. Thank you, please tell them we’d be delighted”

“Great. Starts at 1900”

“Oh, a military man” She smiled “They must be very proud”

“Uh, yes. Thank you”

She nodded at him. “Well, we’ll see you later”

He peered at her. “That’s a very pretty necklace M’am”

Her hand fluttered to her chest. “Oh why thank you Cameron. A gift from my husband” She patted the man’s hand.

Cam nodded. “A friend of mine has one just like it. She said it was a one-off, made for her Mother by her Father”

John tensed slightly beside him.

Mrs Carrigan raised her eyebrows before smiling at him. And that smile was really beginning to piss him off. “Well, you know these pretty young things, always full of tall tales”

“I never said she was young, or pretty”

“Cam?” John shifted.

There was a crash from the kitchen. “Grace?!”

Mrs Carrigan sighed. “Oh dear, and you’re such a nice young man” Then he was being yanked into the house, front door slamming behind him, John being thrown against the wall.

“You’re very strong Mrs Carrigan”

“You shouldn’t get yourself mixed up with young ladies with questionable morales Cameron. It is bad for your health” She slammed him into the coffee table and he knelt on the floor wheezing, trying to force air into his lungs. “Dear, perhaps you should check on the sacrifices. They’re gutsy little ones”

“Of course darling”

“Sacrifices?!” He forced himself up onto his feet as John tackled her from the side. She threw him off. 

“Shit!”

There was another crash from the kitchen and Mr Carrigan flew through the kitchen door, knocking down his wife. Two men followed close on his heels and then everything, well, it got pretty fucked up.

 

He looked at her as she untied the gag from around her neck. “You stabbed Mrs Carrigan with the Christmas tree”

She looked at him and grinned. “Yeah, cool huh?”

One of the other men snorted and the other, taller, man glared at him. “It’s not funny Dean”

“Why not?”

He glared at them. “Because it’s Christmas Day and some crazy arse pagan god just ripped out my fingernail and we had to kill them with their own Christmas tree. Only us”

“Aw come on Sammy, don’t you think it’s kinda ironic”

“No Grace, it’s just fucked up”

She looked at Dean. “I vote we get him drunk, and then laid”

He grinned at her.

“No”

She looked at Cam. “No?”

“No, at least not until you tell me what the hell is going on. And why I just helped you kill my parent’s neighbours with” he gestured to Sam “their own Christmas tree, which is fucked up”

“Aw come on Cam, chill out a little. Let’s go grab a beer. We’re not expected back til 1900”

He glared at John. “Chill out?!”

“Hey, you must be Colonel Sheppard” Grace smiled at him and held out her hand. “I’m Grace”

John stepped forward and shook it. “John” He held out his other hand, necklace swinging from two fingers. “This your’s?”

Grace clapped her hands together. “Oh yes, thank you” She turned and lifted her hair. “Do you mind?”

As he fastened the necklace around her throat Grace pointed at the other two men. “The giant grumpy one is Sam, the pretty one is Dean”

“Hey!”

“I’m not pretty!”

John eyed him. “Actually, you kinda are”

“Dude!”

Grace turned and grinned at Cameron, who was blinking at John, mouth hanging open. “Cameron that is not attractive. Now, are you coming for a beer or not?”

 

Boxing Day, 2005

Colonel Mitchell sat up and groaned, he was too old for an evening of beer with tequila chasers. Flashes of last night appeared before his eyes. “Shit”

“Oh you’re awake” Grace stood and moved away from the table where she’d sat drinking her coffee. “Do you want one?” She waved her mug.

“I want a fucking time machine”

“Why?” She poured a coffee from the pot.

“You bloody well know why”

“I don’t see what the problem is Cameron, personally I found it very enjoyable”

He glared at her and grabbed the mug, pulling Grace into his lap. “We can’t all be as uh, open as you Princess. I also have a career to think about”

“Don’t worry Mitch” Cam looked up as John stepped out the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips. “I’m not telling”

Cameron closed his eyes and leant his head on the wall behind him, exhaling slowly. “Shit, shit, shit”

“Gee thanks Mitchell”

He snapped his eyes open, scowling at his friend. “Why the hell did you never say anything John? We’ve been friends for years, we, I mean we used to pick up women together”

“Wow, bet you were a force to be reckoned with when you teamed up” Grace wiggled out of his grasp and pulled on her shoes.

“And just where do you think you’re going Princess?”

“My work here is done. Now I have places to go, evil, creepy things to kill” She grinned at him. “The room is paid up until tomorrow. Have fun”

“Grace!” He pointed at her. “Don’t you dare”

“Don’t I dare what?”

“Fuck off again. We need to talk”

“No we don’t Cameron. However you and John do” She grabbed her bag and went on tiptoes to kiss the other man goodbye.

“Bye sweetheart, be careful ok?”

Grace nodded and turned on her heels.

“Don’t I get a kiss goodbye?”

“No, you’re being a prick..again”

John snorted as the door shut behind her.

Cameron rubbed his temples “You’re a stupid fucking bastard Sheppard”

“Thank you Cameron”

The other man clenched his jaw “You’re gay?”

“Bi” 

“Right” John gave him an eye roll and moved towards his pile of clothes, flicking off the towel. Cameron closed his eyes. “And Dr McKay?” 

“We were together, exclusive. Until he fucked two of my marines”

“Shit”

“Yep”

He opened his eyes again to glare at his friend, being grateful to see at least John had deigned to put his boxers back on. “What the hell kind of base you running out there Shep?”

“In general terms? A happy and relaxed one. We’re pretty much out there on our own Mitch and people need to be able to take time out, relieve frustrations, find a little comfort”

“By having sex with everyone else?!”

“Hmm” John poured himself a coffee and perched on the edge of the bed. “How much are you really regretting last night?”

He scowled at him. “A lot”

“Liar” He got a smirk over the mug.

Cam flipped him off. “Am not”

“Uh huh” John leant his elbows on his knees, coffee clasped between his hands. “I guess seeing as my dirty little secret is out I may as well go the whole hog, so to speak”

“Please don’t. I’m not drunk enough to forget anymore”

The other man sighed and shot him a look. “Try being a grown up Cameron”

“This coming from you?”

“I can be a grown up, hence the awesome sex”

Cam closed his eyes again. “Please stop talking”

“Cameron..”

“No”

There was another quiet sigh. “Do you know how tortuous being friends with you has been, for me? Sometimes I’d take myself away, thinking it was easier to have no you rather than an off-limits you”

Cam kept his eyes closed, swallowing round the lump in his throat, the disgusting taste of last nights ill-advised tequila rising in his chest.

“Do you know how fine a line it is between banter and flirting, how hard it is for people like me to stay the right side of that line? It’s watching yourself all the time, running through what you want to say in your head before it comes tumbling out of your mouth. And your damn southern temperament doesn’t help”

He frowned, still keeping his eyes shut. “You what?”

“You’re so relaxed, so friendly, tactile almost” He heard a mug being placed on the bedside. “I never thought I’d get to have you Cameron but the way you responded to me, my touch last night told me everything I needed to know. You’re like me”

He shook his head. 

“Yes you are. You want both, as long as they’re hot and willing you’re happy to screw them into the ground” Cam heard a small strangled noise and realised it was him. Shit, he squeezed his eyes tighter. This was not happening. “Or to be screwed”

He snapped his eyes open. “Don’t even fucking think about it”

“Too late”

“No John, I mean it” He froze as his chin was gripped and he was suddenly staring into warm hazel eyes, with gold flecks. And since when did he start noticing other men’s eyes, and their stupid gold flecks. His jaw twitched with the tension in his body but he still seemed to be locked with the other man’s gaze.

“Why don’t you try shutting the fuck up for a bit Mitchell?”

“Uh..” There was another embarrassing sound as full lips pressed against his, and still he couldn’t move. His current kissing partner hummed quietly as a hand slid along Cameron’s jaw and the pressure increased on his mouth. He swallowed, went to tell John to back off, give him a minute to try to process all this new information but the second his lips parted a tongue slipped between them and swept over his own. He cursed into the other mans mouth, shoving him back as there was a huffed laugh. “No, quit it”

John’s eyes flickered down and Cam’s followed their gaze. He licked his lips, damn. There was the faint outline of his semi-on under the sheets, his dick seemed to have a mind all of it’s own lately. Stupid dick. “You really want me to stop?” John raised a brow. “I’ll stop if you’re serious Cam, try and rescue our friendship”

He placed his hands over his face and sighed before running them through his hair. “It’s just…” He dumped the mug he was still clinging to like some kind of protection on the table his side. “..this is very…confusing”

John nodded. “Stop thinking with your military brain, take all the DADT, all the crap away and see where it takes you”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously” His friend stretched out, resting his back against the wall next to Cam. “It’s so ingrained, even from the moment we decide to join the academy. Imagine life without the regs Cameron, would you have ever been tempted to explore?”

He stared at the opposite wall, despite the fact she drove him nuts he was at this very moment a little jealous of Grace’s ability to never feel awkward about anything and to be able to know, and very blatantly voice, exactly what she wanted. He licked his lips. “She once asked me if I’d ever had sex with a man”

John snorted beside him. “She is a clever little thing”

“Don’t ever let her hear you call her that”

“Yeah, I almost felt sorry for Mrs Carrigan”

Cam’s lips twitched. 

“Bet she didn’t use the word sex either?”

“I am not telling you what she said” He shifted to look at John. “Is all of this because of McKay?”

His friend frowned. “What?”

“Are you pissed still? Hurt?”

“I’m bisexual Cameron, not a big girl”

Cam rolled his eyes. “John..”

John folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. “I was when I emailed. It’s kinda better now. And my Christmas would not have been this fun if we were still together”

“I’m sorry”

Another shrug. “It happens”

“Is he really a prick?”

The man next to him snorted. “Actually, annoyingly, no. I mean on the surface, when I first met him, he was all ego and bluster but underneath all that…he’s kind, loyal and generous”

“You call him loyal? After what he did?” Cam raised a brow.

“He made a bad call, we’ve all done it” John trailed a finger over the back of Cameron’s hand. “But out in the field he won’t leave his friends behind, and he’ll have their backs even though he has the self defence skill set of a goldfish” He looked thoughtful. “Although with my and Ro’s training he can at least now shoot straight with both eyes open”

Cam grinned despite himself. “Always helpful”

“It takes a special kind of courage to go into combat without the training. It was one of the first things that started to change how I saw him. Made me realise there was more to Rodney than a bad temper and a big mouth”

He nodded. “Jackson had the benefit of working with O’Neill for ten years but he sounds similar. The man is like some Rambo archaeologist these days”

“Think he could take you?”

“Sadly, probably yes”

John grinned at him. “Time to step up your training”

Cam narrowed his gaze. “I’ll have you know I let Teal’c beat the crap out of me three times a week”

“At least he’s not a five foot nothing girl, Teyla has definitely left my ego with more bruises than my body a few times”

“You probably don’t practice enough”

“Bite me”

“Even when we used to run together you refused to do more than three miles”

“There was no need to do anymore. I’m awesome”

“It used to piss me off”

“You what?”

Cam rolled his eyes. “Just enough study, just enough training but still top of the class. Imagine what you could have achieved if you’d actually pushed yourself?”

“Piss off Cameron, I happen to run a very important military base these days”

“Yeah, by default. Ow!” He rubbed his arm where the punch had struck. “Hey”

“You were asking for it” John smirked at him and shifted onto his side. “I’ve missed you”

“John..”

“Hated leaving without knowing wether you were going to recover” He smiled a little sadly at Cam. “And I have changed, I push myself everyday now, I finally have something that I believe in, to fight for”

He nodded. “I’d noticed. And read the reports”

“The John two years ago wouldn’t have told you any of this today, he certainly wouldn’t have admitted he got screwed over by someone he cared about”

Cam sighed. “I know”

A thumb rubbed gently over his cheek. “Can I…try?”

He swallowed, stared into those eyes again as he turned the idea over in his mind. The man was a good friend, he’d been through a lot these past few months and yeah, he still had really pretty eyes. Perhaps…Cameron closed his eyes and nodded.

 

John moaned as he swept his tongue over Cam’s, enjoying the warmth of the other mans side as it pressed against his chest. He had no idea if he’d be allowed to do this again and have the luxury of time and privacy too. He wanted to taste all of him, touch everywhere but he had to keep his control, not scare him off. Cameron shifted slightly and hands slid into his hair, gripping him, pulling him in tighter to the other man’s chest. “Fuck” Muttered John. 

He pulled back again and searched his old friend’s face for any sign of doubt, or panic. Seeing nothing but slightly glazed eyes and wet lips his tongue darted out subconsciously. He could feel his dick straining inside his boxers and manfully ignored it. “Ok?” He kept his voice low, trying not to break whatever mood Cameron now had going on.

The man next to him nodded. “Yeah, just..you can keep going. I’ll, uh I’ll say stop if it’s…you know”

“You sure Cameron?”

Another nod.

John let out a breath. “Lie back. I’ll go slow, just promise you’ll say something”

“I promise” Cam shuffled down a bit and lay back, head resting on the pillow. 

He looked down at him, running a hand over his exposed chest, thumbs ghosting over his nipples then down further, trailing through the hair before hooking the sheets with his fingers. He heard Cam’s breath hitch slightly and stilled, raising a brow.

“S’ok” The other man looked at him through lowered lashes, nodded again.

Giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile John gently tugged the bedclothes lower taking his time so he could indulge in a slowly exposed Cameron Mitchell. He licked his lips, the man was in good shape, those beatings from Teal’c were obviously doing their job. He slid them further down, taking in the sight of strong tanned thighs and calves before letting his gaze roam back up again. 

He growled quietly, despite his uncertainties Cameron’s dick was completely hard and leaking slightly at the tip. John knelt between his legs and wrapped his hand around it, gently pulling on the skin, dragging it slowly up and down. Cameron shuddered. “John”

“It’s ok baby, I’ll make sure you enjoy this. I’ve been told I’m pretty outstanding” He leant in and brushed his lips over Cam’s. “Haven’t had a gag reflex for years”

“Shit” The muscles in the other man’s stomach noticeably tensed.

“S’ok” John shuffled further down the bed. Placing his tongue at the base of the dick in front of him John ran it up the sensitive underside, lapping at the drops of pre-cum forming at the head and running down Cameron’s length. Cam groaned and gently rested his hands on John’s shoulders. Opening wide he wrapped his mouth around his dick, sucking and licking, taking him in until he felt him hit the back of his throat. Tracing his tongue along the underside again he pulled back then sucked the man back down. Hollowing out his cheeks and sucking John gripped Cam’s thighs and nodded gently. It was important to let Cameron control as much of this as was possible.

“Crap” Whispered Cam, and thrust gently. Moaning as the man under him thrust harder into his mouth John could feel his own dick swelling, balls tightening. The taste of him was overwhelming. As soon as he felt Cameron swell in his mouth he pulled back.

Cam growled. John grinned and ran a slick stripe across his hip bone, nipping gently “Next time Cameron, I want you to cum when I’m inside of you today”

Cameron shuddered again and rolled his hips, gently bumping John’s nose. “John..” 

He looked up at him. “If you want…” There was a moments pause, John bit his lip against the urges rushing through his body. When he was given a small nod he rose back over Cameron, drinking in the sight of him, all flushed skin and dripping dick. John moaned and pushed the heel of his hand into his own crotch. “You’re not good for my control Cameron” Then he pushed down his boxers and kicked them off.

Cameron closed his eyes and swallowed. 

“Look at me baby”

As he opened his eyes Cameron’s dick jerked and more liquid rolled from the tip, dripping down onto his stomach. “Glad I please you as much as you please me” John smirked before bending his head again, unable to resist lapping up more of his taste.

“John..” There was a quiet warning.

He grinned up at him and shifted, settling between strong thighs, pinning their dicks between them. Rocking slightly John leant down for another taste, tongue delving into his lovers hot wet mouth. Moaning at the sensations John ground down further onto their dicks, the beautiful feeling of friction sending sparks of pleasure across his nerves. He began a thrusting motion, enjoying the feel of them being slicked up by each other, his balls rising, tightening. The man under him squirmed and muttered into his mouth. John raised his head and looked down questioningly.

“You need to stop that John” Panted Cam.

“Hmm, yeah me too” He gently circled his hips once more then pushed himself back up to a kneeling position “Hands and knees Cam”

“No”

“What?”

“No John. We do this? I have to see you”

John frowned “It’ll hurt more this way the first time”

“Doesn’t matter”

“Cam..”

“John, please. Don’t you think you owe me?”

“Fuck”

“Yes, this way”

He growled “Fine” Reaching for the lube that he’d spotted Grace stashing in the bedside earlier, unnoticed by Cam, he clicked open the lid and poured some over his hand and down between his friend’s legs.

“John?” The uncertainty was back.

“Baby, you got your own way once, believe me you’re gonna thank me for this in a little while”

“Shit”

“Try and relax Cameron, you just need to say the word ok?”

“Ok” There was a long exhale and the man seemingly managed to relax his muscles.

John slid his mouth back down over Cameron’s dick, it was only half hard now which was understandable. As his tongue swirled around the velvet skin he began to feel it swell again in his mouth and Cam let out a little moan. John pushed one finger between his arse cheeks and slid inside his lover, groaning at hottightwet. His lovers breath hitched and John felt him tense around his finger. Sucking hard and curling up to brush the man’s prostate he was rewarded with another spurt of pre-cum and his name ground out from above him. Sliding in a second finger while Cam was still coming down from John locating his prostate he groaned again and rewarded the other man with another wiggle of his fingers.

“Shit John, stop”

His dick slid free of John’s mouth. “Did I hurt you baby?”

Cameron attempted to even out his breaths “Yes, no, shit yes but stop doing that if you still want me to wait. Jesus”

John smirked at him. “Say hello to your prostate Cameron” He curled his fingers and his name was ground out. “One more, you’re doing great. Just try and keep relaxed, focus on the pleasure”

Cam glared at him. “Hurry the fuck up John, before I change my mind”

He narrowed his gaze and forcefully pushed in a third finger “Quick enough for you baby?” Cameron cursed him out and writhed on his fingers, but his cock stayed swollen, twitching and leaking over his stomach. John made a little approving noise and twisted his fingers gently, then slowly scissored them out. Cam quieted and took a shaky breath, clenching and unclenching around him.

“That’s it Cameron, take your time, explore how it feels” John moved inside of him again, another slow twist, gentle stretch.

“God John, I can’t..it’s like…shit”

“Sshh, it’s ok” John pressed a kiss to his stomach and gave Cameron another burst of pleasure to combat the burn. “You need me to stop?”

“No” He shook his head. “Just now John, please” Cam whispered.

John groaned with pleasure, he pulled his fingers out, rolled on a condom and grabbed the lube, slicking himself up. Sliding an arm under Cameron’s hips, slightly raising them, he eyed him one last time. “Sure?”

“Sure” 

“Ok. God, you’re hot” He got a smirk in return which he glared at before tapping into his last shred of control and slowly, inch by agonising inch, pushing his way into his lover and friend. Head bowed over Cameron’s body, John clenched his jaw and waited, allowing the man below him to adjust. Muscles fluttered around his dick. “Cam” he ground out.

A hand brushed down his chest and he looked up into Cameron’s darkened gaze, the stunning blue nearly lost to pupils blown wide. “I’m ready John” He wrapped his legs around John and gripped his arms. 

Growling John pulled back and thrust deep into him, tongue laving the sensitive skin on his neck, teeth nipping over his shoulders and chest. Losing all grip on his control as he was repeatedly welcomed by exquisite heat and a tightness that had him seeing stars his dick relentlessly thrust over the other man’s prostate. About five minutes in John suddenly had the amazing realisation that he was fucking Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and it was pretty damn good, and came so quickly he made a mental note to be embarrassed about it later.

 

30th December, 2005

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard pottered around Cam’s kitchen, putting away the dinner things, enjoying his last night of relative normalcy. He pulled open a drawer, trying to find where the cutlery was stowed and raised his brows. He grabbed a postcard from the top of the pile of papers, it had a picture of the Eiffel Tower on it, turning it over he grinned at the words written there.

“John?” Cam was propped in the doorway, frowning at him slightly.

He held up the postcard. “She writes to you?”

“Um, yeah”

“You keep them?”

Cam shifted. “Yeah, I um, couldn’t really bring myself to chuck them. You never know if….” He trailed off and shuffled his feet.

“Hey” John held out his other hand and Cam pushed himself off the doorframe, walking over to him and standing between his legs. John wrapped his free hand around the back of Cam’s neck. “You like her?”

“I, uh, shit, I uh, think so. Hell, I don’t know” Cam stepped back, pulling away and taking the postcard. He turned it over in his hands. “I just know that I’m the only one apart from the Winchesters she stays in touch with and she could be gone so easily you know. One little mistake, one too many reckless plans. Like those fucking Carrigans. They were gonna sacrifice her, for fuck’s sake, and eat her. I mean, what the fuck” He ran a hand over his face. “And I know they’re not the worst of what those guys go after” Cam looked at John. “But it’s not the same as uh, you. I like you too. Shit, I sound like a girl”

John snorted. “Cam, you think too much. You like her, she obviously feels something for you otherwise she wouldn’t stay in touch, keep coming back. I like her too”

“Um, what?”

“So I don’t know her as well as you but what I’ve seen I like. And she wants you to be happy Cameron, she left us in that room, and the lube…”

“Knew it” He was scowled at.

John rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying, maybe it’s something we should consider?”

“You make as much sense as she does”

John rolled his eyes, again. “I’m about to ship back out to a galaxy far, far away Cam. And you’re the leader of a gate team that manages to get itself captured on a scarily regular basis. Grace hunts monsters for a living. Maybe between the three of us we can all find a little time for each other. Give each other some comfort, somewhere to come home to without promises of something thats impossible”

“Um, really?”

“Yes Cameron. And, you know, I have no idea when I’ll be back next so this means I can allow myself a little comfort out there too, without worrying about betraying you”

“McKay?” Cameron growled.

“No Cam, don’t be a dick. But there are others that may offer”

“Huh”

“What?”

“She’s gonna find this highly amusing”

“And that’s why we like her Cameron”

 

New Years Eve, 2005

Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard stood at the bottom of the ramp at the SGC and tried not to look too smug. Half an hour ago he’d been dragged out of an empty corridor and shoved against the wall of a storage cupboard while one Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell went to his knees and gave him a rather awesome blow job. Especially considering the man had only been doing them for a week.

“Are you ready Colonel Sheppard?”

He turned to look up at Walter in the control room, Mitchell stood behind him, looking slightly ruffled. He grinned. “Dial it up Walter”

Stepping through the gate to Atlantis he was met by a rather tired looking 2IC. “You look like shit Lorne”

“You look disgustingly happy and relaxed Sir”

“Thank you Major”

“Never leave me again”

“Uh, excuse me?”

“If you do I shall be forced to hang Dr McKay from a balcony. There may also be some kind of killing spree involved”

John snorted. “What’s he done now?”

Twenty minutes later Colonel Sheppard took a sip of his coffee and propped his feet up on his desk, awaiting the arrival of Dr Rodney McKay. His door chimed.

“Come in”

His door slid open and Dr McKay stalked in. He huffed at him. “While it’s great to see you back in one piece Colonel I really don’t have the ti…”

“Shut up Rodney”

“Excuse me?!”

“I said shut up Rodney” John smiled at him. “Now, while I realise that you are in fact a genius and the fate of all our lives is held in your rather talented hands I feel I must remind you that this does not give you the right to speak to people in an insulting and condescending manner”

Rodney gaped at him.

“I have already received several complaints about your behaviour which is, quite frankly, beginning to ruin my lovely post-vacation mood. So, if you can curb your smart mouth I would be so grateful”

“Uh…” McKay pointed at him. “Oh my god, you had sex!”

John took another sip of coffee. “Yes, I have had sex before Rodney. Very astute of you”

Rodney spluttered. “No I mean….”

“Now, if you don’t mind I have some paperwork to catch up on. I’m sure you’re eager to get back to what ever little project your currently working on Dr McKay”

“Little!”

“You’re dismissed”

“Dismissed!”

“It means you can leave Dr McKay”

Rodney glared at him and stormed out the office.

“Uh Sir?”

“Yes Major?”

“What did you DO on vacation?”

“I helped kill two pagan gods of winter with a christmas tree and had lots of great sex”

“Ah” “Uh Sir?”

John raised a brow. “Yes Lorne”

“Can I come with you next time?”

John smirked at him.

 

(Nearly) One year later

Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell slammed his locker door shut and leant his head against it. “Fuck”

They’d just finished the debriefing from the complete fuck up that had been the last mission. He had no memory of it but apparently he’d just spent fifty odd years trapped on board a spaceship whilst the rest of the universe had come to a stand still. Teal’c had steadfastly refused to reveal what had happened in those years or pass on any information he’d learnt during them, but Cameron highly doubted he’d have been able to not talk about the people he’d left behind. In fact, he was pretty sure he would have been a stark raving lunatic after the first year. Just the thought of being trapped there made his chest tighten.

“Colonel Mitchell”

He jumped and spun round. “Oh Teal’c. Uh, everything ok?”

The Jaffa inclined his head and held out a piece of card. Cam swallowed and took it from him. He turned it over in his hands, the familiar scrawl almost faded to nothing on the yellowing card. “Shit” He whispered.

“I was unsure whether to hand this over to you Colonel Mitchell but I made a promise to the man who came to me on our final night on the Odyssey. We became good friends, we would meditate and speak of those we missed. I believe he was concerned about her well-being at the beginning of our mission, he spoke of her often. As well as the others who he left behind”

Cam closed his eyes. “Shit”

“Cameron?”

He snapped his eyes open, surprised at the informality.

“Love can be represented and felt in many different ways, as long as there is kindness and understanding there is nothing that can be considered ‘wrong’”

Cam blinked. Did Teal’c just make quotation marks with his fingers?

“I understand that your world, whilst superior in many ways, can be un-accepting of certain situations and I shall never speak of this to anyone. I merely hope that you can find some happiness Cameron, and you can only do that if you truly open your heart and your mind” Teal’c smiled at him, Cam’s mouth dropped open. “Good luck Colonel Mitchell”

And then he was alone in the locker room, grasping the postcard in his hand and staring open-mouthed at the door. Someone cleared their throat. “Uh, Cam?”

He blinked and the two men in front of him swam into focus. Major Lorne frowned at him. “You ok Mitchell?”

“Uh…” He looked at the postcard. 

“Cameron?” Colonel Sheppard stepped closer. “What’s wrong?”

“Teal’c…”

“Yeah?”

“He…smiled at me”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Cam blinked dazedly again. “And he did little quotation marks” Cameron demonstrated.

The other two men looked at each other.

 

Sat in the passenger seat as John drove his car back to his apartment Cam turned the past few months over in his mind. He’d called Grace the day after John had left and explained what they’d discussed and asked her if she’d be happy to give it a try.

She’d laughed “Cameron I’m happy to give anything a try, you know that”

“Princess, be serious for once”

“You’re serious enough for all of us Cameron”

“Grace?”

“Ok”

Then three months later John had emailed him, looking for his blessing to approach Evan Lorne and Cam had given the ok. It was a little strange to think of him with someone else but he had no right to deny John any scrap of comfort he could find out there. And then Evan had started emailing him as well and Cam had had a sneaking suspicion he was being slowly eased into something that was probably going to freak him the fuck out but you know, in for a penny, in for a pound.

Evan’s emails were warm, funny and gave an excellent insight to a side of John that Cam had never seen and he began to, begrudgingly, look forward to receiving them. And John must have realised this through his own messages because the next thing Cam knew he was calling Grace and asking her to come home for a few days to meet him.

And then somehow he’d found himself in a surreal, semi-relationship with two fellow Air Force officers and a hunter. If he didn’t think about it too much it was fine, at night when none of them were there and there was no alien invasion to distract his thoughts he had quiet little freak outs that he never spoke about. Well, until he’d gone batshit crazy trapped on the Odyssey and apparently spilled his guts to Teal’c.

And the Jaffa was right, he was concerned about Grace, they all were. The day before John and Evan were due to return to Atlantis she’d gotten a phone call. Her conversation had been muted and they’d watched her pace up and down the hall from their seats in Cam’s living room, but when she’d turned to them the bright smile was in place.

“As wonderful as this has been I’m afraid I’m going to have to love you and leave you guys”

John frowned. “What’s wrong Gracie?”

She waved a hand dismissively. “Oh just the Winchester’s, always getting themselves in trouble” She disappeared down the hall and came back a couple of minutes later with her bag.

“Princess, why do I get a bad feeling about this?”

“Because, Cameron, whatever you do down in that mountain of yours, deep space radar telemetry my arse, has made you pessimistic and incredibly paranoid”

“Grace…”

“I’ll call soon” She dropped a kiss on Evan’s cheek. “It was lovely to finally meet you. Keep John of trouble” And then she was gone.

Four months later there’d still been no call and she wasn’t picking up. Heart sinking he’d emailed John and Evan, and they’d begun planning another vacation. 

“Cam?” “Cameron?”

He shook his head. “Uh, yeah?” They’d stopped at a red light and John had turned to look at him.

“Any word?”

“Um, about what?”

“Jesus Cam. Grace, remember her? Any word?”

“Oh, uh, no”

John cursed quietly. “Six months, no contact. Maybe…”

“No”

“Cam..”

“No John, I did not just survive fifty years trapped on a bloody spaceship to come home and find out that…..” Cameron ran shaky hands over his face. “Shit”

“Fifty years!”

 

Grace stood in front of Sam, fists clenched, trying to not step back in the face of his anger. “Sam, don’t do this. You can’t listen to her. She’s the bad guy remember?”

Ruby sat on the bed behind him, half dressed and with a cruel smirk on her lips.

“She’s helping me stop them Grace, can’t you see that? You saw how powerful I’ve become”

“It’s not your power Sam, it’s theirs. It’s fucked up and evil, and it’s twisting you. Please, Sammy…” Her head flew to the side as the flat of his hand connected with the side of her face.

“No one calls me that” He roared “No one but….” He panted, sweat dripping down his face.

“Dean” She whispered. “Your brother Sam, what would he say…?”

“He wouldn’t say anything you stupid bitch because he’s in hell!”

Grace turned and placed her hand on the door knob. “Ok Sam, you go do whatever you think you have to. I’m getting him back”

He chuckled darkly. “We couldn’t save him before and we can’t now. We failed Gracie, YOU failed”

She slammed the door shut behind her before he could see her tears.

 

Two days later

Grace kicked the door of her motel room closed behind her and dropped her bags onto the bed. Digging out the bottle of tequila she’d bought at the gas station she lit a cigarette and took a pull. Her phone beeped.

“Shit” Pulling it out of her pocket Grace sighed as the voicemail symbol blinked up at her. Putting it on speaker and hitting the call button she wandered over to the mirror, God, she looked like shit. Dark circles under her eyes, her normally tanned skin pale, Sam’s mark still showing up in dark contrast against it.

“Grace” His voice floated around her room. “Sweetheart, it’s John. We’re really worried about you. Ev and I are at Cam’s, please just call one of us or just a text if you don’t want to talk. Please”

“Shit”

Grace chewed on her lip. She’d separated herself deliberately from Cameron. Once she’d gotten to Bobby’s and he’d explained what was happening, that Dean had five months before it was game over, she’d known it was going to be a fucked up, heartbreaking time and she hadn’t wanted to involve him. So far she’d managed to keep the darker side of her life hidden, making light of what she did, only telling him the stories of her successes.

And when Dean had gone she’d resisted the urge to run home (home!), curl up with him and forget. She needed to keep going, keep researching, keep chasing down leads. And now with Sam gone completely off the deep end it was even more important for her to stay focused. Grace eyed the tequila bottle. Oh yeah, you’re doing a great job of that Gracie.

She whirled, pointing her gun at the man stood in front of her. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I am Castiel”

She rolled her eyes. “Care to elaborate Castiel?”

He tilted his head. “I do not care to however I believe in this situation it would be appropriate” He eyed her gun. “That will not hurt me”

“Yeah, well it makes me feel better”

“I do not understand”

Grace sighed. “Look can we get on with whatever this is. I’m trying to have a nervous breakdown here”

He looked at her blankly then nodded. “I am Castiel”

She rolled her eyes.

“I am an Angel of the Lord and I bring you a message of hope”

Grace laughed for the first time in months.

 

Cam’s phone beeped.

‘Never laugh at, or try to outdrink  
an Angel. Coming home when the  
world stops spinning’

“What the fuck?”

 

Grace dropped her phone down the toilet and grinned, swaying slightly. Probably not a good idea to talk with them right now.

But Dean was coming back, and they had a new kick arse ally, and she could go home. Rest, prepare, that’s what Castiel had said. There was a fight coming, a big one, but there was hope.

 

The next night

She dumped her bag on the floor and looked over at them. “So, how was your summer?”

Cameron hissed. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Around. Is there beer?” Grace moved towards the kitchen, looking up at Evan as he blocked her way “Beer first Evan”

He glared at her and tipped her head to the light. “Who the hell did that?”

“Did what?”

“That big fuck off hand shaped bruise Grace”

She rolled her eyes. “I fight monsters Ev”

“It looks pretty human to me Grace”

Grace sighed. “I may have had a little disagreement with Sam about his shiny new friend”

“Sam? As in Sam Winchester?!” John growled. “I’ll fucking kill him”

“While this wonderful display of testosterone is highly entertaining I’m a little thirsty. And possibly in need of a shower”

“Sit..Down” She looked at Cam. He pointed at a chair. “Now”

“Bossy”

“Sit down!”

Evan gently shoved her. “I’ll get you a beer hon”

“Fine” Grace curled herself in the chair and took the offered beer. “Thanks”

They stared at her.

“I’m not about to explode or anything. Relax”

John ran a hand through his hair. “Where have you been sweetheart? And a proper answer this time”

Grace shifted. “You know I have no idea where you lot go either? I’m pretty sure you know more about me than I know about you. I don’t see what the big deal is”

Cam leant forward. “The big deal, Princess, is that we’ve all been in touch these past six months whereas you seemed to have dropped off the face of the fucking planet. And I know you’ve been ignoring my calls because you used the same number to text me yesterday”

“Stupid tequila”

He glared at her. “I know this isn’t exactly conventional” He waved his hand round the room. “But that doesn’t mean that you matter any less to us, that we don’t worry. You scared the crap outta me Grace”

“Right, sorry”

“And?”

Grace took a gulp of beer. “The phone call I got last time I was here was from Bobby. He’s an old family friend and he also pretty much raised the Winchester’s while their Dad was off on his little quest for revenge. They’d turned up on his doorstep looking for help. Dean only had five months to live”

“What?”

“Five months to live John, it’s a simple statement” 

He narrowed his gaze. “And they knew that how?”

“Bollocks, this is going to get really complicated”

“We’ll try and keep up”

“Great” She sighed and shifted. “Seven months before that Sam had died, killed by, well, that’s an even more complicated story. Anyway he died, Dean freaked out, made a deal, sold his soul, Sam lived again”

“Sold his soul? I don’t think that’s possible hon”

She pointed at Evan. “This is my life, my job, I know what I’m talking about. And believe me when it comes to shit like this anything is possible if you’re prepared to pay the price. There’s something called a crossroads demon, you bury a box with specific items in, at a crossroads, and it appears and offers you a deal. It gives you whatever you want, in exchange you sign your soul over to hell. And no good deed can cancel it out, it doesn’t matter if you’ve saved the world and it’s baby several times over, when you die you go to hell and tortured for all eternity”

“Usually you get ten, maybe even twenty years left on Earth to enjoy whatever it is you’ve asked for. As long as they get you eventually it doesn’t really matter to them, they live forever after all. But Dean’s different, he and Sam are supposed to be really important, play a big part in the fate of the world. Their souls are highly prized. He got a year”

“Then what, he drops dead?”

Grace shook her head. “The demon sends it’s hounds after you, they tear you apart, causing unimaginable pain and then they drag you down to hell”

“Grace, are you…um, this just sounds, well”

She smiled at Cam. “Impossible, ridiculous?”

“Um maybe. Hey!” Cameron rubbed his side.

John glared at him. “So this is where you’ve been? Trying to save Dean, break his deal?”

“Smart too” She murmured.

“Grace?”

She nodded. “Not that it made any difference”

“He’s gone?”

“Yeah”

“Baby, I’m so sorry”

“It’s ok, he’s coming back”

“He is?”

“Yep, an Angel told me”

 

Major Evan Lorne rolled over and cracked open his eyes. Cameron had gone and bought a new, and bigger, bed after their last visit and Evan was pretty sure he could happily live out his days in it. The mattress in his quarters was going to feel like pure torture for the first few nights back in the city. He raised his head and grinned. Grace was still sleeping, sprawled out on her stomach, her body unconsciously filling the extra space where Cam would usually be.

She murmured, body shifting slightly under the sheets, head turing on the pillow so she was facing him. Her eyes were still closed, brow furrowed. He sighed and trailed a finger lightly over the yellowing bruise on her face. It appeared that they’d managed to hook up with someone who led an even more fucked up life than they did. He idly wondered if there was a way he could just pack her and Cam up and take them back to Atlantis.

“Penny for them Major?” Grace was smiling sleepily up at him.

“Shit sorry hon, did I wake you?”

She shook her head. “Bad dream” She poked him. “So?”

“Sorry, most of my thoughts are classified these days” Grace rolled her eyes. He grinned at her and opened his arms, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as she curled into him. “Bad dream?”

“Pretty normal for hunters, we see um, a lot”

“Wanna talk about it baby?”

“No” She shifted. “Where’s the others?”

“John’s attempting to run a military base via e-mail and Cam’s doing a store run” She huffed against his chest and wiggled in closer before tipping her head back to nip at the underside of his jaw. “What you doing Grace?”

“Trying it on Major. Is it working?”

Evan grinned. “Maybe”

Grace wrapped her hand around him. Evan hummed quietly. “How about now?”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty tired”

“Uh huh” Smooth, slow, tortuous strokes. “That’ll be all that filthy sex you had last night”

He groaned and his dick twitched at the memory. Her thumb swept over the head, collecting the little beads of liquid that had already formed there. “Play fair Gracie”

“That term does not belong in any sexual situation” She slightly twisted her wrist. “It’s every man…” Her grip tightened. “and woman…” Her other hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently. “for themselves” Evan rolled his hips gently and pulled her up to face him. Pressing his mouth against hers he thrust slowly into her grip and slipped a hand between her legs. Grace hissed and pulled away.

He growled quietly. “We hurt you”

“Don’t be ridiculous Evan. I’m merely a little sensitive still, probably much like your arse is this morning” 

Evan glared at her. “It’s not funny Grace. Causing you pain is not what does it for us”

Grace glared back. “And you didn’t, dumb arse flyboy”

“Hey!”

“Now, am I getting my morning sex or not?”

“Not”

She pouted up at him. 

“Not gonna work baby”

 

John padded into the kitchen in search of coffee and grinned at Evan. “It lives”

Lorne flipped him off. “You try bottoming for two Air Force Colonels and see how you feel”

He frowned. “Did we hurt you Ev?” 

The other man rolled his eyes. “No, but I feel like I ran a marathon, then took on a hive single-handed” Cam snorted as he carried a bag of shopping over to the counter. Evan folded his arms across his chest. “Laugh it up Mitchell but it’s your turn tonight”

“No fucking way”

“Coward”

Cam grinned at him. “Grace still sleeping?”

Evan shrugged. “She grabbed a shower then I banished her to the guest room while I changed our bed. She’s wiped out”

John raised his brows. “That’s not like her, usually it’s us calling for a time out. She’s disgustingly fit”

“It wasn’t just last night John” Evan tilted his head slightly “I think the past few months have taken more of a toll than she’s admitting to. In the cold light of day she looks like shit, all pale and dark circles under her eyes. Nightmares too”

“Crap” Cam grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table. “Stubborn bitch”

“No more than any of us”

“Yeah” John ran a hand through his hair “Shit, Ev and I need to head back tomorrow too. I’m starting to think both of us being away at the same time is not a good idea”

Evan rolled his eyes. “Please, Teyla does your job so much better than you”

“Fuck off”

Cam chuckled and took a sip of coffee. He tapped his fingers on the table. “I might try and talk her into coming with me to Kansas for Christmas this year. With you guys going tomorrow and me off there the day after she’ll be on her own. And she did say she was going to take some time out” He grinned “Mom will be in heaven too, someone to feed and look after”

John raised a brow. “It sounds like Grace’s worst nightmare” 

“What sounds like my worst nightmare?” They watched her make her way to the coffee pot, laptop tucked under her arm.

Cam glared at John. “We’ll talk about it later”

“That sounds ominous Colonel”

He eyed her. “What’s the computer for Princess?”

“Gonna do some research. Heard something on the news that might be a case”

“You’re supposed to be taking time out Grace”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve already called Bobby. He agrees with me, he’s contacting any hunters who are in the area” Grace sat and clicked open her laptop.

John leaned over to take a look. “What you doing?”

“Hacking the coroner’s files”

“That is highly illegal Princess”

“As are many other things Cameron, this being by far the least of them”

“The least of what you’ve done, or what can be done?”

Grace looked at him. “A little of both but nothing to concern yourself with” She clicked on a photo and grinned. “Love it when I’m right”

“What the hell is that?”

She looked at John. “It’s a dried up brain”

“Well, this isn’t disturbing at all. What does that?”

“Wraith”

John spat out his coffee. “What?!”

Grace eyed him curiously. “Wraith. Are you ok?”

He shifted, steadfastly ignoring the other two men who were glaring at him. “Uh, yeah fine. Thought you said something else”

“What?”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes. “What did you think I said?”

“Um, not important sweetheart. So what do these Wraith look like?” 

Evan raised a brow at Cam who shook his head. Grace pretended not to notice.

“They look like normal humans until you see their reflection, then they’re all rotting flesh and bad breath”

“And they eat brains?”

“Zombies” Evan grinned “Ow!” He rubbed his shin.

Grace glared at him. “Not Zombies. They’re raised from the dead by a spell or by Death, and are merely violent and cannabalistic, with no rational thought or survival instinct. Wraith are supernatural beings who feed on brain fluids to survive, actively seeking out hunting grounds that disguise their presence” She tapped the screen. “Like psychiatric asylums”

Cam raised a brow. “Why there?”

She shrugged. “A few reasons. They like the taste of dopamine, usually injecting it into their victims through a spike in their wrist, but psychiatric patients are already pretty dosed up making them like candy and no one believe’s them if they start ranting about monsters because they’re all certified insane. And if a sane person is being fed from by a Wraith people start to notice a change in their behaviour, it’s all the dopamine in their system, it causes them to become emotionally unstable with their innermost fears and issues eventually beginning to surface in hallucinations”

“Huh. So they don’t kill you straight away?”

“Nope. It’s an inefficient way of feeding”

“And you hunt shit like this?”

“Yep”

“How do you kill them?”

“Silver knife through the heart”

“Right, of course”

 

The next day

After seeing the guys off and promising Cameron she would rest, and not do a runner, Grace settled in on the couch with her laptop and a pad of paper. She typed ‘Wraith’ into the search box. The usual flashed up; supernatural, myth, legend, spirit. She frowned and and rewrote ‘Raith’, nothing, she tried ‘Waith’, jack shit. Chewing on her lip she ran a search on Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. “Hmm”

He had the usual record, a similar career path to Cameron’s, except for the months spent in Antarctica. Grace tilted her head at the screen, sending an obviously gifted pilot to Antarctica sounded a lot like punishment, something you’d do if you couldn’t actually fire them. She raised a brow, he was listed as currently serving at Cheyenne Mountain, which was where Cameron was based.

Grace made some notes then typed in Major Evan Lorne. Again, a similar background, his path occasionally crossing that of the other two pilots. He had been recruited to Cheyenne Mountain before John and Cameron, yet they both appeared to hold a higher position than him. She tapped her pen against the pad of paper. After her little search on Cameron all those months ago Grace knew trying to get any further into the military base’s system would set alarm bells ringing, and probably have several highly trained security teams banging down Cam’s door.

She furrowed her brow, Antarctica was setting off little bells in her mind. Cameron’s crash! Grace grinned and rolled her shoulders. ‘Antarctica military base, unusual’. Her eyebrows rose as the search results scrolled onto her screen. ‘Strange lights, influx of military personnel, UFO’s, military flight testing’. She sat back and looked thoughtful. “Huh”

Typing in ‘Mutual UFO Network’ Grace jotted down a number and went to grab her phone.

 

Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell looked up as the door to his office opened. He raised his brows. “Thought you two had finally buggered off back to your own galaxy”.

John flipped him off. “They’re just airing out the gateroom. SG-7 seem to have filled it with smoke”

Cam snorted. “Think they’re gunning for the title of craziest SG team. I’m getting a little nervous, O’Neill won it ten years in a row”

Evan grinned and dropped into a chair, he tapped his fingers on the arm. “I think Grace picked up on our little slip yesterday. Or should I say John’s little slip”

“Hey! Like you weren’t surprised when she said Wraith”

“Of course I was but I managed not to cover the table in my coffee”

John glared at him. “I don’t see what the problem is Ev, she’s not exactly gonna find anything out is she?”

Cameron cleared his throat, they both looked at him. “First of all, no arguing in my office, you’re ruining my pre-christmas mood. Second, Evan might have a point. She may not find anything just by surfing the net BUT she seems to be very good at picking up patterns, researching, putting things together. She also appears to have no morales when it comes to hacking government systems. Now, I know she’s not stupid enough to hack into the SGC system but she found me no problem a couple of years ago, and all she knew then was my rank and name”

He tipped back in his chair. “Think about our pasts, our records, where we’ve been and where we are listed as serving now”

“Bollocks”

“Exactly”


	3. Three

Christmas Morning 2006

Cameron thrust up between her wet, swollen lips, finally breaking their eye contact as his slid shut and his body tensed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” He whispered. Grip tightening in her hair he pushed himself as deep as he could get into her hot, wet, sinful mouth, biting back the groan as she swallowed around him and he shot ribbons of cum down her throat. “Fuck” He hissed. Dropping his body back down onto the bed, he took a shaky breath and untangled his fingers from her hair.

She hummed and ran gentle swirls over him, cleaning off the last of his taste. Sitting up in the spread of his legs, Grace licked her lips and smirked down at him. “Merry Christmas Cameron”

“Uh huh”

“Are you dead?”

He rolled his eyes and opened up his arms. “C’mere Princess”

“Oh my god, you’re a snuggler!” Grace let out a little squeal as he shot forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her back down, and rolling them. He hovered over her and grinned. “No need to look so smug Colonel”

“Pretty sure there is Princess” He brushed his lips against hers. “Thank you, and Merry Christmas”

She wiggled slightly under him. “You’re welcome, and where’s mine?”

 

Frank Mitchell huffed and glared at his newspaper as a muffled squeal sounded from upstairs.

“Now, now Frank Mitchell there is no need to get your briefs in a twist”

He raised a brow at his wife who was standing at the counter mixing waffle batter. She turned and smiled at him. “We were just the same, sometimes still are” She winked at him.

He placed his paper on the table. “Wendy, just what has gotten in to you?”

“It’s Christmas Frank, and they’re young and in love”

He snorted. “One of them’s young, the other should know better. Ow!” He rubbed the back of his hand.

Wendy waved her spoon at him. “She may be young Frank but there’s something a little sad about her, a maturity that doesn’t belong there. And, I haven’t seen our son this happy and relaxed since his accident so you will be nice”

Frank took a sip of coffee and absently rubbed the spot where the wooden spoon had struck. “Never said I didn’t like her Wendy but how happy do you think Cameron will be when she decides she’d rather be with someone her own age hmm?”

His wife rolled her eyes and poured the batter into the grill. “He is a grown man Frank, I am sure he knows what he is doing” She turned and leant against the counter, looking thoughtful. “Grace and I had a nice chat while you two were out last night. I don’t think she is going anywhere. If anything I’d be more worried about her if Cameron ever walked away”

Both of his brows rose. Wendy nodded.

 

They were sat on the swing chair out on the veranda. Grace was curled under a blanket in the corner. “Why don’t you come here Princess?”

“I draw the line at snuggling Cameron” He grinned at her. Grace scowled back. “What?”

“You brought gifts for my family”

“So? Isn’t that the polite thing to do when invited for Christmas?”

“You didn’t have to, I told you. It was a nice gesture, very sweet of you”

“I am not nice” She deepened her scowl. “Or sweet, gross”

He snorted and leant forward to rummage under the seat, fingers finding the handles of the bag. Dragging it out he placed it between them. She eyed it suspiciously. Cam sighed. “Your gifts, from us”

A brow raised. “Us?”

“Me, John and Ev” 

“You’re a collective now?”

He flipped her off. “Just say thank you Gracie”

“Thank you Gracie”

“Hilarious” He rolled his eyes. “It’s not a bomb, don’t panic”

The tips of her fingers brushed the package. “If this is dodgy underwear I’m kicking your arse, and showing your Mum”

Cam smirked at her. “I thought about it but John bitched I’d be reaping all the benefits”

“You’re all so romantic”

“You hate romance” He reached forward to run a strand of hair through his fingers. “It’s not dodgy underwear I promise, but its still something I didn’t want you to have to explain in front of the rest of them” Her head tilted to the side slightly and he was shot that look that always made him feel like Grace was telepathic or something. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise then the spell was broken as she looked away and bent over to peer inside the bag. “Its really not a bomb” 

She flipped him off and pulled out the parcel. “You shouldn’t have got me anything”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you slip those two packages into the guys bags baby” He smiled at her.

“They were bombs”

He snorted as she peeled away the tape. “Yeah, they’re annoying as fuck” Her lips twitched as the paper was pulled away. “And I found mine earlier”

Grace’s head snapped up. “Stop going through my panties Cameron, it’s creepy”

“I couldn’t find any boxers” He smirked at her.

“So wrong” She looked at the sleek wooden box in her lap. “Its not a freaky sex toy is it?”

“Don’t need one. We’re awesome”

“Are not”

“Uh huh” Grace sighed and lifted the lid. He watched as she blinked down into the box. “Hope it’s the right one”

The young woman opposite him licked her lips, fingers trailing over the metal. “I..you got this for me?”

“Well, we predicted the arse kicking if it was anything closely resembling lingerie, I’ve been assured bloods a bitch to get out of expense clothing and we figured sparkly jewellery would probably give away your position so..seeing as you insist on hunting monsters we wanted to get you something that would help. Maybe keep you safe”

Grace lifted the knife from it’s wooden brackets, turning it over in her hands before testing the weight. “It’s…perfect. Thank you”

“Welcome Princess”

“These cost the same as a small car”

Cameron huffed a laugh. “Well, it was between the three of us. And we made Evan sell his apartment”

She snorted quietly. “Liar” Those eyes raised back up and locked with his again. “But thank you, I mean it”

“Just be careful Gracie, it’s not just you anymore ok?”

The knife was placed back in it’s box. “Maybe”

“No maybes” Cam placed the bag on the floor when the knife was safely locked away in it’s box. He leant forward and stole a kiss. “But I’ll…we’ll accept probably, for now”

Grace chewed her lip. He fought the desire to kiss her again. Then she nodded. “Ok, probably”

He smiled. “Ok” 

 

Boxing Day 2006

Cameron took a sip of hot chocolate and watched his breath form small white clouds in the cold air. Matthew stepped up beside him. “Your girlfriend’s hot. And appears to be teaching my son to throw snowballs with scary accuracy”

Cam snorted. “Thanks, I think”

His brother propped his arms on the railing of the veranda. “She something serious?”

He glared at him. “You’re turning into Mom”

Matthew grinned and poked him. “So?”

Cam watched his six year old nephew hit one of the twins square in the face with a snowball. Luke dropped to the ground with a shout and played dead. He sighed. “When she’s around, yeah”

Matt raised a brow.

He shifted. “She travels a lot for her job”

“Like you?”

“Kind of”

Matthew looked out over the backyard. Joshua had attempted to tackle Grace in revenge for his twin’s take down and was now flat on his back, covered in screaming children. “She’s young”

“So everyone keeps saying. I had noticed”

“Cam?”

“What?!”

Matthew scowled at him. “If she means as much to you as I think she does, make it work. Whatever it takes”

Cam gaped slightly at him. “Uh, pardon?”

His brother rolled his eyes and gestured to the scene in front of him. “This is what matters Cameron. This is what we fight for, what we keep our country safe for. I have no idea what the fuck it is you do now but I know it’s dangerous and I know it’s important. To come home to this is what makes it bearable, worth every injury, every loss”

“Right” Cam ran a hand through his hair. “Shit”

 

Grace shifted in the passenger seat and stared out at the passing scenery. “Cameron?”

“Yeah Princess?”

“What happened in Antarctica?”

The car swerved slightly. “Uh, excuse me?”

“Two years ago, when you had your crash. John was there too”

“Shit”

“Cameron?”

He swallowed round the sick feeling. “I’m sorry Gracie, I can’t tell you”

She nodded. “Leavenworth?”

“Or shot at dawn”

Grace snorted and twirled a strand of hair round her finger. “I hunt monsters, seen impossible things. If you ever feel you can trust me enough to tell me I’ll keep your secrets. Just like you keep mine”

He gripped the steering wheel. “I’m sorry baby”

“I know Cameron”

 

Four months later

Colonel Mitchell opened his eyes and stared into the dark. Something had woken him. His phone was ringing. Blinking at the clock he swore, 0300. This could not be good news. Scrambling out of bed he jogged down the hall and into the living room.

“Hello?”

“Colonel Mitchell?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Dean, Dean Winchester. Look, sorry to call so late man but we wanted to let you know we’re on our way over. About an hour away”

Cameron swallowed.

“Grace?”

“Yeah, um, look she’s with us ok but she’s not great”

“Fuck”

“We’ll explain when we get there”

Cam stood listening to the dial tone, hand gripped around the receiver. “Fuck”

 

Dean dropped the phone next to him and glanced in the rearview mirror. She was asleep, head in Sam’s lap.

He met his brothers gaze.

“There’s a good chance he’s gonna shoot us for this one” Dean whispered.

Sam snorted quietly and brushed some hair from her face.

 

Cameron opened his front door. She was in Sam’s arms, a loose grip on his neck, head resting on his shoulder. She smiled weakly. “Hello Cameron”

He closed his eyes briefly then stepped aside. “This had better be good” He murmured as Dean walked past him into the apartment. Cam gestured with his head. “This way” He clenched his jaw, pushing down the urge to scream at them or snatch her from Sam and led them to the bedroom. He watched as the younger Winchester laid her gently down and pulled up the cover. 

“You ok Gracie?”

She smiled up at him. “Yes, thank you Sam” Grace waved a hand. “Go get some food guys, you’ve had a long drive”

Dean sighed. “Grace…”

Cam coughed. “Uh, there’s plenty in the kitchen. And the spare room is made up”

“Hey, look, we uh, don’t..”

“Go on, before I change my mind”

“Right” Dean shifted. “Uh, thanks”

Grace snorted weakly. Cameron glared at her. “You need anything Princess?”

“I’m sure Dean can manage to make me some tea?”

“Sure darlin’. Just rest ok, stay calm”

She rolled her eyes. “Stop fussing”

“Stop fussing! Now you lo…”

“Dean!” He looked at him. “Go eat” When they’d left the room Cameron sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. “Princess, what have you done?”

She smiled at him. “Just a little mishap..with an angry spirit, and some water” She paused. “And some electricity”

He pressed his fingers into his temples. “You what?”

Grace laced her fingers into his. “I’m sorry Cameron”

He tried not to throw up. “What for baby?”

“They can’t fix it” She whispered.

He gripped her hand “Fix what?”

“My heart”

 

Major Evan Lorne sat on the bottom of his bed, towel wrapped round his waist, elbows propped on his knees, fist gripping his soot covered dogtags. John hadn’t said anything during the debrief, just dropping them into his lap as he left the room, eyes cold, jaw clenched. “Fuck” Evan whispered.

His door chimed. He swallowed. “Come in”

John stepped through the door and locked it behind him. Evan stood and studied his CO and lover warily. “John, I….”

“Shut up”

Evan’s pulse sped up a little. John Sheppard didn’t get angry very often but when he did he more than made up for it.

“Six days” hissed John. “Six fucking days I thought you were dead. You never, ever take them off again. Do you understand me?”

Evan licked his lips. He reasoned that trying to explain that had he not removed his tags he would probably actually be dead right now was not a good idea. He nodded. “I’m sorry John”

The other man’s fists flexed. “I…I was all ready to go back to Earth Ev, I couldn’t be here anymore. If it wasn’t for my team, even McKay of all people, I don’t think I would have been able to hide what you….shit” John ran a hand through his hair.

Evan risked a step closer. “John?”

He reached out and ran a finger down Evan’s bare chest. “I’m still thinking about it”

“Uh, about what?”

“Going back to Earth. For good”

Evan’s stomach dropped. “What?! Why?”

“Because I hardly recognise anyone on my own fucking base since the third wave came out, because I had maybe three people I could talk to when I thought you’d gone, because at least on Earth when I clock out and go home I can fuck whoever the hell I want without getting court-martialled”

“John..”

“Shut up. I’ve done all I can out here Ev, the Wraith are gone, let the others deal with whatever other shit Pegasus has to throw at them. Teyla is pregnant again and has decided to return to her people along with Ronan, McKay is muttering about joining some hot young engineer back at the SGC” John wrapped his fingers around Evan’s wrist. “There are too many ghosts wandering the corridors now, and you were nearly one of them. I’ll understand if you want to stay, this is your home”

Evan closed the gap and slid a hand around the back of John’s neck. “You are my home, and Cam, and Grace”

“Thank you” John pressed a kiss to Evan’s mouth, running his tongue along his lips, seeking permission. As he opened up for his lover Evan flicked off his towel. John growled into his mouth and backed him up towards the bed.

“Fuck” Muttered Evan as the back of his knees hit the mattress.

John hummed and shoved him down, straddling him and gently rolling his hips “Hmm, yeah”

Evan moaned quietly as hot, wet swirls were traced over his neck, tongue flicking over his pulse point. Then a hand slid into his hair, gripping and pulling his head back, allowing his lover access to more skin. There was a gentle enough suck to his throat to not leave a mark but still the right pressure to shoot a shiver of want up his spine.

John hummed again. “So good” He murmured into his skin. Then he leant back, raising up on his knees to give Evan space to shuffle back. Sliding down further John gripped his now steadily leaking dick, sucked gently at the tip.

“Shit” Muttered Evan. The sensation of being in the other mans mouth never failed to send pulses of pleasure through his body, make his balls tighten and John damn well knew it. This was going to be quick, and possibly lead to hard to hide aches tomorrow. There was a quiet chuckle which sent more vibrations up his length. Evan growled, wrapping his hands round the back of John’s head as his dick was repeatedly sucked down into hot and wet.

When he couldn’t resist anymore Evan began to thrust up, demanding more and more of his dick be taken into the heaven that was his CO’s mouth whilst moaning at the feeling of hitting the back of the other man’s throat. There was a sound of displeasure and his hands were wrenched away and pinned to the bed, his lover rising up and over him. “Bad Major” John grinned down at him before crushing Evan’s body with his, tongue forcing it’s way into his mouth, claiming and swirling and sucking, hips grinding down, the rough BDU material dragging across Evan’s bare dick.

Evan whimpered, sound lost in the mouth crushed against his. Then John pulled away and he looked up into blown hazel eyes, glazed with lust, tongue darting out at the sight of bruised wet lips. God, the man was ridiculously pretty. 

John smirked at him. “See something you like Major Lorne?”

Evan growled and flipped them. “My turn to taste” Not bothering with John’s shirt he ripped open his pants and pulled them low enough to release his dick. Swallowing him down he gave a little hum causing the dick in his mouth to twitch and his lover to groan, then sucking hard Evan swirled his tongue over the length and drew small, slick circles round the tip, getting lost in hungrily lapping up his taste.

“Jesus, enough” The words were panted out.

Evan looked up, running his tongue over his lips, catching the last of the liquid that was spread around his mouth. John groaned. “Stay there” Pushing himself up to stand at the side of the bed he kicked off his BDU’s and boxers, pulled off his socks and dragged his shirt over his head. Still on his hands and knees Evan rocked slightly and gave a little appreciative moan at the sight of his naked CO.

“Yeah, you look real pretty too baby. Don’t move” Stepping out of sight Evan felt him move behind him, his dick jerked in anticipation. Then a hot tongue ran between his arse cheeks and swirled around his entrance.

“Shit”

“Hmm, should have brought lube”

“Shit”

“Don’t worry my baby, gonna make you nice and wet”

Evan trembled slightly, his dick was practically forming puddles on the bed below him now. As John’s hand appeared in front of him he took the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them.

“Good Major. Now hold still”

Another last swirl of the tongue between his arse cheeks and then a finger was pushing in, Evan relaxed against the pressure and quietly moaned as it slid in, crooking slightly to brush his prostate. “Shit John, not yet” His lover gave another dark chuckle and added a second finger, brushing against the bundle of nerves inside of him. His dick jumped. “John!”

“Just hold out for me Ev. Won’t be long now”

Cursing quietly Evan squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to think about anything except the fingers in his arse and, oh shit, yeah the hand on his dick. “Not fair” He gasped.

“Hmm” Then the fingers were gone and the hand wrapped around his dick was gone and John was gripping his hips.

“Oh fuck” He muttered.

“Uh huh” John thrust.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck”

John stilled while Evan adjusted to him, as soon as he relaxed he was moving again. Small thrusts to start, then each time he pulled out a little further and pushed in a little harder until Evan was being practically driven into the mattress. John growled and wrapped an arm around Evan, pulling his back against him, still thrusting, centering on his prostate. Then his head was pushed to the side and teeth were nipping at his neck, sinking into his shoulder. No sparring shirtless for him this week.

Evan’s whole body started shaking “Shit, John, please” He couldn’t take much more of this now, John was keeping him on the edge and he was so close, and Evan could feel the frustration building…then a hand wrapped around his weeping dick and stroked. “Fuck John!” Evan saw stars and came hard.

 

Cam sat at his kitchen table and poured a large whisky. He wiggled the bottle at the other two men and raised a brow.

“God, yes” Dean pushed his glass towards him. “Thanks Mitchell”

“For fuck’s sake call me Cam or Cameron”

“Thanks Cameron” Sam’s eyes never left his laptop screen.

Cam rolled his eyes and winced. “Thank God for enforced leave”

Dean raised his brows.

Cam waved his glass. “Totally kicked arse whilst also getting my arse kicked”

Dean snorted. “Sounds like you’d be a natural at hunting. How’s it going Sammy?”

The younger Winchester shrugged and took a gulp of his drink. He coughed. “Jesus” Cam grinned at him. “There’s the usual bullshit, healers, healing spells, power of God, blah blah. Only thing that’d have a chance of working at the moment would involve a crossroads deal”

“Fuck” Cam ran a hand through his hair. The whisky probably hadn’t been a good idea but after Grace had fallen asleep he’d needed it. Now it was 0730 and he was pretty sure he was a bit drunk. He groaned quietly. “You guys lead the craziest, fucked up lives” He pointed at them. “And that’s saying something, cause my job is pretty weird” Cam frowned. “And highly classified”

Dean grinned at him and leant back in his chair. “Dude, we hunt monsters for a living, who the hell are we gonna tell?”

“No way. Hang on, power of God? How about that Angel friend of yours, uh, Castiel?”

Sam grimaced. “Yeah, usually he’d be all up for the whole healing thing but he’s on kind of a ‘take over heaven’ power trip at the moment. We already tried to contact him, no go”

“Shit, fucking Angels”

“Cameron, you don’t know the half of it”

“Care to tell?”

“I don’t think you’re drunk enough”

“Wow”

“Yeah” Dean ran a hand over his face and took a drink. “I can’t believe with all of our contacts, everything we’ve done, we’re coming up with jack shit”

“Yeah” Cam whispered, and swirled his glass. Apart from performing some kind of military coup on the SGC and taking her through the gate he’d come up with nothing too. Something niggled the back of his mind. He blinked, staring into the amber liquid.

“Uh, Cameron?”

He held out a finger. “Hang on, I just….” Cam dug further through his whisky haze. Then it was there, staring him in the face. He exhaled. “Fuck”

Sam stared at him. “Uh, you ok?”

“Yeah, I just figured out how to fix it”

“So, lets go”

He looked up at Dean who was standing, reaching for his jacket. “No”

“No?” The other man glared at him.

Cam licked his lips, shit, he couldn’t believe he was about to do this. “No. Only I can do this” He looked morosely at his drink. “And I should probably be sober first”

“Man, if you’re heading for a crossroads I swear I’ll shoot you”

Cameron flipped him off. “No crossroads. Although if I get court-martialled and thrown in jail will you come break me out?”

Dean grinned at him. “Colonel Mitchell, are you about to do something incredibly stupid and reckless to save someone you love?”

He swallowed. “Fuck, I think I am”

“Dude!” Dean slapped him on the back “Welcome to the family”

Sam snorted and drained his glass.

 

Same day, 2000

Cameron padded down the empty corridors of the SGC hoping and praying that no one would see him.

“Colonel Mitchell!”

Fuck. He turned around. “General Landry, Sir” He attempted a salute.

The other man raised a brow. “I’m quite sure, Colonel, that I ordered you off base and resting up for at least two weeks?”

Cam shifted. “Uh, yes Sir. I’m just picking up Vala, we’re catching a movie. Thought she could use some time out too”

“Huh” The General eyed him then nodded. “Very well Mitchell, sure you’re right. Just make sure you keep her in your sight and have her back on base at some point tomorrow. Can’t have an alien space pirate running amok on my planet”

Cameron fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Of course Sir, thank you”

“Goodnight Mitchell. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks”

“Yes Sir, goodnight”

He watched his superior turn the corner and disappear. He exhaled quietly and made his way to the on-base quarters. Standing in front of her door Cam closed his eyes. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to drag her into this? Then he pictured Grace, sleeping in his bed, pale and exhausted. Even in the last few hours her breath had become more laboured, her face more drawn.

Cam swallowed and opened his eyes, raising his fist he knocked.

She raised her brows as she stood in the doorway. “Cameron? Is there something the matter?”

He took a quick look in both directions and nodded. “Can I come in Val?”

Vala frowned but widened her door. “Of course Cameron”

He stepped in and grabbed a seat in the nearest chair before his legs gave out. Maybe he should have continued drinking. Vala sat on her bed, legs crossed underneath her, waiting.

Cam licked his lips nervously. “Uh, before I go into this too much I need you to know that if you agree to help me, and we get caught, I’ll probably be thrown in jail or shot personally by Landry” He looked at her “and I have no idea what they’ll do to you sweetheart”

She tilted her head. “I am no stranger to risk Cameron. Please..” She waved her hand at him to continue.

“Val…”

“Cameron” She glared at him. “You are my friend, probably the closest one I have here. I shall help you”

He dropped his shoulders. “Right, shit”

Vala waited, idly running a strand of hair through her fingers. Cam cleared his throat. “A, uh, friend of mine is sick, really sick” He closed his eyes and spoke quickly, forcing the words out. “I need you to help me steal the Gou’ld hand device and come with me to heal her”

“This friend Cameron, she is the one who you have been so enamoured of?”

He snapped his eyes open. “Uh..”

Vala smiled at him. “I am not blind Cameron, or deaf, or stupid. It is her?”

“Yes” He whispered.

She nodded. “Then of course I will help you”

 

Dean frowned and placed two fingers on her neck, looking at his watch. “Shit”

“Dean?”

He looked up at Sam. “I don’t know Sammy, it’s like all of a sudden she’s getting sicker, weaker. Fuck”

“He’ll be back in time Dean”

“I fucking hope so Sam. Don’t think I want to lose anymore than we already have”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, me too. I’m…I’m sorry Dean”

“Hey, not your fault Sammy. Fucking demons and Angels, playing with our lives. I’d gank every fucking one of them if I could”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Your violent tendencies are getting worse”

Dean grinned at him, looking towards the doorway as he heard the front door close. “Sam?”

“I’ll go” Sam grabbed the Beretta off the bedside and disappeared through the door.

Dean pressed a hand to her forehead. “Hang on sweetheart. Lover boy is on his way”

“Dean?”

He looked up to see Cameron stood inside the door, a rather stunning brunette by his side. He frowned. “Uh Cam?”

Cameron looked at him pointedly. “This is Vala, she works with me. What’s going to happen now you must never tell anyone”

“What?”

“Dean” The other man practically growled at him.

Dean nodded. “Ok, I get it” He stood and moved to the foot of the bed. The woman named Vala stepped past Cam and moved to the bed, sliding a metallic glove-like object over her fingers, ribbons of gold emerging and wrapping around her forearm.

“Heart Cameron?”

“Yeah”

Nodding she turned back to Grace, hand spreading open over the dying woman’s chest. The ‘glove’ began to glow red.

 

From; C.MitchellUSAF  
To; J.SheppardUSAF

Kicked Ori arse.  
Grace nearly died. 

CM

 

From;J.SheppardUSAF  
To; C.MitchellUSAF

Thought I’d lost E.  
Coming home.

JS

 

From; C.MitchellUSAF  
To; J.SheppardUSAF

SGC has three new recruits.  
Milky Way will never be the same.

CM

 

From; J.SheppardUSAF  
To; C.MitchellUSAF

Fucking hell.

JS

 

One month later.

Grace smiled at her reflection and turned, looking over her shoulder. She grabbed the hem of her dress and wiggled it down. 

“Still too short sweetheart”

She turned to the door and grinned. “John! You’re home”

“Yeah” He stepped into the bedroom and folded his arms across his chest. “Just in time too, I’ll have to have a word with Cameron about your wardrobe”

Grace widened her eyes. “My wardrobe?”

“Don’t play all innocent with me girl. Just where are you going dressed like that?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Out with Vala. You don’t like it?”

“How about saving it until you’re going out with us?”

“Uh uh. You lot ruin the effect”

She looked up at him as he stepped in closer. He raised a brow. “Effect?”

“Umhm. Free drinks” Grace smirked.

John slid a warm hand around her waist. “How about I give you the money for drinks and you change into your jeans?”

“Not as much fun. And I have money. It’s just this way provides more entertainment”

“Fine” His other hand trailed over her shoulder, catching at the strap. “How about I give you a little reminder of what you’re coming home to then you can go out”

“No way”

“No?” John brushed his lips down her neck.

“No mussing me up Sheppard”

His hand slid down from her waist and cupped her arse, before snaking up under the silky material. “I’ll try but no promises”

Grace wiggled, torn between not wanting to have to redo her hair and enjoying the feel of his touch after all these months. John hummed and moved his hand up further. “Baby?”

“Uh huh?”

“Where is your underwear?”

“In the drawer”

He growled. “When I’m done it goes over this pretty little arse of yours” He pushed her up against the chest of drawers, fingers sliding inside of her.

Grace squirmed. “John!”

“Problem sweetheart?” His thumb brushed over her clit.

She felt her muscles tremor around him. “Shit, bastard”

He chuckled quietly. “Hmm, didn’t think so” John slid a strap down and bent his head to take a nipple in his mouth, the hand that wasn’t between her legs flicking open his fly. 

Grace writhed under him as his thumb increased the pressure. “I’m gonna kill you”

“Yeah, course you are baby” He pulled out his fingers and pushed in further between her legs. “You can shoot me where I stand whilst my cum is running down your legs”

She hissed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned quietly as he pushed inside of her. “God baby, I’ve missed this. Feel so good”

“John?”

“Yeah?” His face was buried in her neck, hips gently rocking between hers.

“You have five minutes otherwise I’m gonna be late”

He nipped at her throat and pulled back until his cock was nearly free of her. Grace’s internal muscles twitched in anticipation. He slammed back into her. “Every man for himself then” John whispered in her ear before thrusting hard and deep. 

 

Five hours later

Grace crawled up the bed and slid under the sheets, burying herself between John and Cam. John hummed and rolled over, fingers ghosting over her breasts.

“John?”

“Yeah sweetheart?” He lightly pinched, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“A thought occurred to me while I was out”

“Um, and what was that beautiful?” He slid a leg between hers.

“I’m a woman”

“Think we noticed Princess” Cam shifted, hand running up her thigh.

Evan snorted from the other side of John.

“With womanly parts”

Cam growled, hand pushing in between her’s and John’s legs. “Yeah, still with you on that baby”

“Like ovaries, and eggs, and a womb”

Cam stilled his hand. “Uh, what?”

“And John didn’t use a condom earlier”

“What?!” Cam sat up and glared at John.

“What?” The other man blinked up at him, leg still gently sliding between hers. “It’s no problem, you said all our tests came back clear”

“Yeah, the tests John” Cam ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t say anything about Grace being safe yet”

Evan propped himself up on his elbows. “Really?”

“Yes really”

“Huh, we kind of presumed…”

“Presumed!”

John stopped his movements. “Uh, so um, wasn’t a good idea then?”

“Fuck!”

Grace stretched out and looked up at them. “Cameron, calm down”

“Calm down!”

“I’m sure it will be fine”

“Shit” 

She curled onto her side and let her eyes slide shut. “I’m ovulating today” She murmured.

“Fuck!”

 

Two weeks later

They watched Grace wander into the kitchen, laptop tucked under her arm, and pour herself a coffee. Cam ran his eyes down her. “You get another job Princess?”

“I have a job Cameron”

“So sweetheart, if it’s not a new job why the lovely secretary look?” John peered round the side of the table and licked his lips. “And the stockings?”

“Not for you John. I’m temping at Pelley’s Solicitors today as PA to one Mr Pelley Snr. His last one had an unfortunate accident”

“Accident?”

“Yep. With the shredder”

“Shit. Really think you should be working cases right now Princess?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not pregnant Cameron, and you’ve had no problem with me going off world these past two weeks”

“Not the same, you’re with your team and you’re still on third contact missions. And how do you know for sure?”

“Because”

John narrowed his gaze. “That is not a proper answer sweetheart”

She glared back “I would know”

“Bullshit”

“Fine” She huffed. “You want proof? It’s been two weeks right? I’ll take a test”

They watched her stalk down the hall.

“Haven’t exactly stocked up the medicine cabinet Princess!”

“I have some Cameron!”

He looked at the other two men. “I find it best not to ask”

Evan snorted. They sat in silence.

“So” John shifted. “It wouldn’t be that bad right?”

“Excuse me?”

He looked at Cam. “If she was, it would be kind of ok right?”

“Really?”

John sighed. “We’re staring forty in the face Cam. I don’t know about you but I always wanted kids one day and I don’t have any desire to have them with anyone else, or to be old enough to be mistaken for their Grandfather”

Evan snorted. “Speak for yourself”

“Fuck off, you’re not that far behind us”

“Right” Cam looked thoughtful. “But it would be your kid”

“Our’s Cameron” John looked at him. “And she’s young. We could have more”

“Huh”

Evan grinned. “Mini you’s, terrifying”

“Bite me Ev” Cam smirked at him. “They’d be awesome pilots”

“Or football players” John played with his spoon.

Evan tapped his fingers on the table. “Or they could be girls”

“Right”

“Like their Mom”

“Yeah”

“Shit”

“We’d spend our retirement beating up teenage boys”

“Please, we’d be stopping her from beating them up”

Evan snorted. 

Grace strolled into the kitchen, holding a white plastic stick, triumphant smile on her face. “Told you” She waved it at them. “Not pregnant”

 

Three months later

Vala looked over at the other person currently in the woman’s shower room at the SGC. “So, how are you finding it?”

Grace sighed and tipped her head back to wash out the conditioner. “Too many rules, too many superiors, cool weapons though, and today I shot a giant orange thing in the face”

The alien grinned at her. “You’re disturbingly violent”

“Thank you”

“And your team?”

“Benson cried when I shot the orange thing”

“Ah”

“Yeah” Grace rolled her eyes. “However, I can’t be on any of the guys teams and there aren’t any other spots at the moment”

“Hmm” Vala studied the ceiling. “I’m staying”

“Right”

“Can’t keep running”

“Tell me about it”

“Landry offered me my own team”

“Huh. Uh, what?”

Vala smirked. “My own team. SG-1 has one extra member really so someone has to leave now the Ori are done with”

“Huh. Cool, congratulations”

“Thanks….want to be my second-in-command?”

Grace gaped at her, choking on the water that ran into her mouth.

 

“Hi honey, I’m home!”

“Kitchen hon!”

Grace’s stomach rumbled appreciatively at the smells wafting through the apartment and she grinned, strolling into the other room.

As she came to stand next to Evan he slid a hand around her waist, pulling her into his side. “So” He placed a kiss to the top of her head. “How was your day?”

“Cool. I got to shoot stuff”

Cam snorted from his seat at the table. “Stuff?”

“Creepy orange aliens”

“No starting intergalactic wars”

John rolled his eyes. “Please, you’re not a fully paid up member of the SGC until you’ve done that”

Cam glared at him. “I have never started an intergalactic war”

John furrowed his brow. “Uh, the Ori?”

“Jackson’s fault”

“Really?”

“Yep. Maybe with a little help from Vala”

“Speaking of Vala..” They looked at her. “..I’m joining her team”

“The Milky Way is doomed”

“Hey!” Grace smirked at them. “As her second-in-command”

“Fuck me”


	4. Four

Dean kicked the bars of his cage. “God damn freaky aliens”

John smirked at him. “Come on Winchester, at least they didn’t take your clothes this time”

“Fuck you man”

“That’s fuck you Sir”

“Bite me..Sir”

The door to the prison flew open, the guard sliding to a stop in front of them, kill shot to his head. Vala stepped in and smiled at Dean. “Oh, there you are darling”

“Bollocks”

 

He opened his door. “Val? Everything ok?”

She stepped in and he caught a waft of her favourite perfume. 

“Yes darling” She undid her coat and let it drop to the floor.

Dean blinked and licked his lips. Smooth pale skin encased in black lace, peeking over the top of black stockings, black stilettos lengthening her already stunning legs. “I thought you may wish to thank me for saving you today”

“Huh” He ran a thumb over the top of the curve of her breasts. “And how would you wish me to do that?”

“However you would like darling”

His cock hardened a little more and he pulled her in, arms sliding around her waist, lips pressing on hers. Dean moaned as she parted her mouth, encouraging his tongue to explore. Moving a hand into her hair he ran his mouth down her neck, nipping slightly, inhaling her scent. His hips rocked slightly. “You have the best ideas”

She hummed as his mouth travelled down her collarbone. “Dean?”

“Yeah” He mumbled into the top of her breast.

“Who’s your friend?”

His head snapped up and he turned. “Shit Cass!” Dean tried to block the Angel’s view of the half naked woman. “What the fuck?!”

“Dean, be polite” Vala peered over his shoulder and smiled. “Hello, um, Cass was it?”

The man in front of them dipped his head briefly. “That is correct. Hello Miss Mal Doran”

“You know her?!”

“I know all”

“Right, great, still channelling the whole ‘I am God’ thing huh?”

“I was a God once”

“Shut up Val. And you” He pointed at the Angel. “Get out, we’re done. I already told you”

“I understand your reluctance to speak with me Dean, it has taken me many months to gain control over my new power. However…”

“No. Get out. Sammy and I aren’t getting involved in your crazy, fucked up family feud anymore”

“Dean…”

“Val, stay out of this”

She sighed behind him and grabbed her coat, wrapping it around her. He looked at her as she moved in front of him. “Perhaps you should listen Dean, we have all done things that we regret” She placed a kiss on his cheek and took a seat on the couch.

Dean swore quietly and waved a hand at Cass. “Fine, make it quick”

The Angel looked at the woman. “I am afraid, Dean, that this will not be quick”

“I hate you”

 

Cam rolled out of bed and pulled on his sweat pants.

“Going somewhere Colonel?”

He grinned over at Evan, the other man naked, sprawled out across John. “Think we’re done for now Ev”

John snorted and stretched out as best he could. “Get off”

“Nope”

There was a surprised yelp followed closely by a crash from the kitchen.

“Grace?!” Cam heard Evan hit the floor behind him as he ran out the bedroom.

They stood in the kitchen, the coffee mug that had caused the crashing sound lay on the floor, still steaming liquid pooled around it’s shattered pieces. The tap was on, the sound of water running the only noise filling the apartment.

“Shit. Grace!”

“Gracie?!”

They spread out and did a thorough search of all the rooms. It seemed their girlfriend had vanished without a trace, leaving behind her phone, keys and purse, wearing only one of Cameron’s t-shirts.

“Shit”

“You keep saying that like it’s gonna help”

Cam glared at John and folded his arms. “Any idea’s Colonel?”

John flipped him off. Evan cleared his throat.

“Perhaps we should get the techs to trace her implant’s signal?”

 

Grace glared at Castiel. “That is incredibly annoying” She smoothed the t-shirt down. “And a little invasive”

Dean snorted beside her. “Welcome to our world darlin’”

Sam looked around them. “Uh, where are we?”

“Good question, also is there a clothes store nearby?”

Sam grinned at her. “A little chilly?”

Grace stuck her tongue out then smirked at him. “At least I was done. Your brother was still half-hard when I got here”

“Grace!”

“Wrong, on so many levels” muttered Sam.

Castiel coughed.

“Oh, right yes” Dean waved a hand at him. “Get on with it then”

The Angel raised a brow.

 

Evan hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck”

“What?”

“No signal”

“Shit”

 

“When I first learned of your decision to move away from hunting, turn your back on your destiny as vessels, eventual saviours of the world I was…concerned. However my new gifts have allowed me a glimpse of what the world would have been if you had continued upon the paths we had laid out for you, what fates you would all have met. I have brought you here so you may understand the importance of your future decisions” Castiel gestured around him. “This is 2015, had you never met the members of the SGC, never decided to join them in their battle”

Grace looked around and wrinkled her nose, an alien smell invading her nostrils. Shop fronts were smashed, cars littered the road, piled high with belongings, graffiti covered every concrete surface. She furrowed her brow. “What is Croatoan?”

“It is a virus, one created by Pestilence, on the orders of Lucifer. In 2009 the virus was introduced to the human race in the guise of a vaccine for an epidemic of flu, also created by Pestilence. It turned every human who was injected with it into a madman, their sole desire to cause pain, suffering and eventually death to all those uninfected. The uninfected population throughout the world now totals 3,454”

“Jesus” Dean made a face. “And what is that smell?!”

“It is the scent of the infected, combined with that of rotting flesh”

“Yum” Grace eyed the Angel. “So, this is some kind of lesson. Follow your heart bullshit?”

“In a way. You chose to stray from your paths. This means that Sam never said yes to Lucifer, he didn’t kill Dean, didn’t torture Grace”

Sam turned pale and stepped away from them. “I…I would never have said…yes”

Castiel nodded. “Yes you would. Because you believed you were strong enough to control Lucifer, because there was no other way to keep them safe” He gestured to the other two. “In fact Dean and Grace were both involved with the plan”

“No fucking way Cass! I would never have agreed to that!”

“In this life you did Dean. The things that happened to you, and to the people you cared for made you different. Not a lot, but enough. We made sure of that”

Grace hissed. “You really do play with us don’t you?”

The Angel attempted to look slightly ashamed. “Yes, we did. But no longer”

“What?”

“This war has left us all weakened Sam. And seeing this future has shaken even the most stalwart of my siblings. It is time for us to remember what our Father first intended for us, and for the human race. We shall remain your protectors, your warriors but will no longer attempt to steer the course of human life, of it’s eventual fate”

“So, what?” Sam glared at him. “You showing us this shit is just for a few fun extra nightmares for us?”

Castiel sighed. “No, this you must remember, as horrifying as it is. It will help you to stay true to yourselves, to take what you want. Only this way will the world continue on it’s different course. There is still time for this to happen, you must not let it. Live your new lives, love those you have bonded with and never look back on the world of hunting, never return to it”

“Right, well that’s a lovely stirring speech but why exactly am I here?” Grace looked at the Angel. “I was never a vessel, I’m not a Winchester and I was hardly ever around when these guys were involved in this shit”

“That is not entirely correct”

“Oh crap” Grace closed her eyes.

“Before your Mother met your Father…”

“Crap”

“She met John Winchester..”

“Crapptiy crap”

“Thank God we never fucked”

“Dean!”

 

“So, who have you bonded with?”

Sam glared at his brother. “No one”

“Bullshit”

“Fuck off sis” Sam sneered.

“Hey!” Grace sat on Dean’s couch. “The bastard couldn’t even take me home”

“Yeah, well, maybe he thought we should talk”

Dean and Grace made disgusted noises in the back of their throats. Sam snorted. “Can’t believe we didn’t see it. You two are like fucking twins”

“Fuck off, Dean’s a way bigger whore than me”

“Bite me Gracie”

“No way. I know where you’ve been”

Dean scowled at her and stalked through to the kitchen muttering to himself.

Grace fingered the pendant round her neck. “Why didn’t they tell me?” She whispered.

Sam pushed his hair back and sighed. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I guess we’re used to Dad still springing surprises on us, even from his grave. I’m sure they had good reason”

“Of course they did” Dean dropped onto the couch next to her and handed the bottle of whisky over. She took a gulp. “If it was me I’d have wanted to keep your connection to us a secret for as long as possible. Dad already knew we were in for a whole load of shit as we grew up. They were protecting you”

“They taught me to hunt”

“Yeah, so you’d be ready, just in case”

Grace handed Sam the bottle. “You think?”

“Yep”

“So, what do we do now?”

“Same as we were doing” Dean grinned at her “After we hound Sammy into telling us who he’s bonding with”

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

 

“Dean?”

“Nope”

“Grace! Where the hell are you?!”

“Duh, at Dean’s silly”

“Grace don’t be difficult. Where the hell have you been?”

“2015”

“Um, what?”

“2015 Cameron. I wouldn’t recommend it, it’s incredibly smelly, and full of crazy people that want to eat you”

“Grace…are you drunk?!”

“A little”

“You mean to tell me that we’ve been running our arses off trying to find you whilst you’ve been drinking with the Winchesters?”

“Pretty much”

“Remind me again why I put up with your shit?”

“Because I’m awesome…and amazing in bed” There were gagging noises in the background. “Could you come and get me please Cameron? I’m still half naked. Ooh, and bring pizza”

“Pizza?!”

“Yep, Dean says no anchovies though”

“Dean can fuck off”

“Cameron says fuck off”

There was a rumbling in the background.

“Dean says you have no right to tell him to fuck off when you’re screwing his little sister”

“Dean can…hang on, what?”

 

“Ev?”

“Yeah”

“Meet me at Dean’s. She’s there”

“Of course she is”

“Oh, and call John for me will you. I’ve got to order pizza”

“Of course you have”

 

“John”

“Ev?”

“She’s at Dean’s”

“Right”

“Cameron’s on his way there”

“Right”

“He’s just picking up pizza. You want one?”

“You’re all insane”

 

“Ooh you did bring pizza! Thank you Cameron”

He held the boxes over his head and waved a plastic bag at her. “Pants first Princess”

“Good thinking man” Dean waved a glass at him. “It was starting to get a little weird”

Cam glared at him. “You didn’t have sweats you could have lent her?”

“Huh. Didn’t think of that”

Grace grabbed the bag and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you Cameron. I won’t be a minute” She disappeared through the kitchen door.

Sam poured a fresh glass, waggling it at him. “You look like you could do with this”

Cam sighed and dropped the pizza boxes on the coffee table, grabbing the glass. Sitting in a chair he rubbed a hand over his face and took a large gulp. “You people are just….I mean what is it about you?”

Sam snorted. “We’re vessels”

“Vessels?”

“Yep. It sucks”

“Vessels for what? What does that even mean?”

There was a knock at the door.

“It’s open!”

 

Cam watched her sit down on the footstool, crossing her legs underneath her. She cracked open the new bottle and poured them all a drink. “I swear I never used to drink this much”

John snorted and grabbed a glass. “Right sweetheart, care to tell us what’s been happening. And why we couldn’t pick up your signal if you were here?”

“I expect you tried to trace me while I was in the future”

“Future?”

“Yep, 2015. Man, you don’t want to go there anytime soon. It stank” Dean pulled a face.

“So Grace already informed me” Cam glared at him. “What the hell is going on? And what did you mean about being vessels?”

Sam shifted. “Uh, we’d better start from the beginning”

“You mean there’s even more shit than we already know about?”

Dean grinned. “Oh yeah. You think gate travel is crazy you should try spending some time hanging out with Angels”

Evan sighed. “Right, from the beginning then”

“Shit, right, um” Dean took a drink. “Sammy and I were supposed to play a part in a big final showdown between Heaven and Hell. Everything that happened to us was basically engineered so we’d both be in the right place at the right time. Even our parents getting together was part of the plan, to ensure that we were born, and that our Dad would know about hunting, about demons. Our Mom was the original hunter, her family had been in the game for generations, Dad didn’t know anything about it until they met”

“When they found out I was on the way they decided to walk away from it, separate themselves from her family. Mom had been raised a hunter but she didn’t want that for her kids. Six months after Sam was born a demon visited our house, his nursery. Mom died in the fire that night, Sammy and I went to live with some retired hunters and Dad took off, looking for revenge. When Sam was four he came back for us and began training us to hunt”

He sighed. “A lot of shit went down over the years, unknown to us always steering us towards where they wanted us to be, becoming the kind of people they would need. But it wasn’t until Castiel yanked me out of hell that we found out about the whole vessel crap. He didn’t save my arse just because I’m too pretty to be tortured for all eternity…”

Sam snorted.

“…I am the true vessel of the Archangel Michael. Angel’s can possess anyone as long as they are given permission but Archangels require their true vessel otherwise they burn out the body. Sammy is the true vessel of Lucifer, who is a fallen Archangel, and now rules over Hell. We must both give permission for them to take over our bodies and they use our forms to fight one last battle. Whoever wins rules supreme, whoever loses dies, horribly”

He looked at the other men and smirked. “Still with me?”

“You people are insane”

“Thank you”

John glared at him. “So, two brothers, both destined to fight each other to the death whilst possessed by crazy arse Archangels, right?”

“Right”

“But you didn’t say yes?”

Sam pointed at Dean. “He told Michael to fuck off”

“Good for you sweetie”

Dean grinned at Grace.

Cameron drained his glass and reached for the bottle. “I can’t believe I’m asking this but uh, Sam, you said no to Lucifer too?”

Sam shook his head.

“What?!”

“Relax Cameron. Lucifer hasn’t risen so Sam has never had to answer” Grace smiled at him. “Because I met you, and then you met Dean and Sam, and we all ended up at the SGC it never happened. They weren’t in the right place at the right time to release him from Hell”

“So, why drag you three off to 2015 if it’s never going to happen?”

Grace raised a brow at Sam. He cleared his throat. “Castiel said we’re on the right track, to keep doing what we’re doing and not go back to hunting. If we did there would still be a chance the future we saw could happen, or something very similar to it. Our glimpse is to help us not be tempted”

Evan frowned. “But why Grace? I get that she was the reason your lives took a different turn but surely she’s played her part in this already? What harm is there in her hunting still?”

“Before my Mother met my Father she ran into John Winchester. Quite literally apparently”

Dean snorted into his drink.

“You’re fucking kidding me right?”

“Nope” Grace grinned at John and topped up her glass. “I’m half Winchester”

“And that means…?”

“I can be used as a vessel for either Michael or Lucifer. Because I’m not a true vessel I would probably only last a few months before my body gave up under the strain, and if I did survive I’d be a vegetable, but it would give them the opportunity to do whatever had to be done”

“But you’d have to say yes first right?”

“Yep, but they’re clever bastards. We’re all going to have to stay as far away as we can from the supernatural. At least for the next few years”

Cam looked thoughtful. “So… in this alternate future Dean and Sam said yes?”

Sam closed his eyes. “I did, Dean didn’t”

“Shit”

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“It was all part of some crazy arse plan we came up with apparently. Sammy would say yes, take control from Lucifer, and then Grace and I would send his twisted self back to Hell, leaving Sam free and the world non-apocolapsy”

“And it didn’t go well?”

Grace rolled her eyes. “I think we can safely say no, it didn’t work”

“What happened?”

“We can’t say”

“Why?”

“Because, it will probably never happen and if you lot know too it could fuck things up”

“And we never met?”

She looked at Cam. “Once, in Vegas”

“Huh”

 

Grace unwrapped the towel from her body and ran it over her hair, getting as much water as possible out. There was no way she was arsing about blowdrying it tonight. Within twelve hours she’d had quite energetic morning sex, been kidnapped from her kitchen and taken to 2015 by a crazy arse Angel, shown a horrifying possible future, found out her parents lied to her, gotten drunk and been yelled at by Cameron. Apparently she should have called the instant she was back. Grace rolled her eyes to herself. Sometimes she missed the freedom life on the road had provided her with. 

Shutting out the lights she crawled into bed and hummed at the comfort of the mattress. Motel beds definitely never felt like this. She let her eyes slide shut and enjoyed the quiet calm. They were in the kitchen, still sulking. She idly wondered how long they’d put up with her before tiring of the constant shit. Grace sighed. It wasn’t like she meant for this stuff to happen, ‘the curse of the Winchesters’ Dean had said, she snorted quietly. Perhaps it was time to move on, except she couldn’t hunt anymore which meant she’d have to stay at the SGC to get her beating up bad guys jollies. Which could be a little awkward if she was no longer fucking them.

Grace shifted and tapped her foot against the mattress. Their arrangement was a little unusual but she knew for a fact there were several others at the mountain indulging in same-sex sex, and a few threesomes too. But this wasn’t just fucking anymore, she was in a relationship, Grace made a little disgusted noise, with three other people. Three older, overprotective, possessive, and a little bossy, Air Force Officers. She chewed on her lip then nodded to herself. They were all going to have a little chat tomorrow, whether they liked it or not.

Grace snapped her eyes open, blinking against the darkness of the room, and made a surprised noise that was swallowed down by the man currently hovering over her, lips crushing down on hers. Relaxing under him she opened up so Cameron could run his tongue over hers before gently sucking it into his mouth. He gave a quiet little moan and moved his mouth down her neck, tracing swirls across her collarbone. And then she was being smothered in wet kisses from three mouths, her sleep heavy body starting to spark a little at their touch.

Cameron was still at her neck, making occasional passes to her lips and ears, tongue running slick patterns, teeth grazing sensitive skin. John mouthing around her breasts, wet circles over her nipples, little flicks to their tips. Evan’s teeth were nipping at the flesh on the inside of her thigh, causing her muscles to give little pulses of pleasure. Then his tongue was running up between her legs, lips surrounding her clit, gentle sucks. She gave a little hum of pleasure and wrapped her hand around Cameron, running soft trails around the head of his dick.

Evan slid two of his fingers inside of her and stiffened his tongue, running it over her before returning to his sucking. His fingers curled and another was added. Grace released Cameron as she felt the first waves of pleasure roll over her, she didn’t want to grip him too tight as she came. As her world swam back into focus Cameron replaced John’s mouth with his own, the other man stretching up the bed and offering her his dick. 

Mouth wrapped around John, Grace sucked hard then slid her lips down to his hilt, swallowing around him before giving a deliberate little hum. Hearing his growl from above her Grace hummed again and pulled back to his tip. And that’s when Evan slid inside of her, not pausing, thrusts long, and hard, and fast. Stilling her head she allowed the two men to set the pace as she reached for Cameron again. He groaned and thrust gently into her grip.

Feeling slightly spaced out as she felt her next climax approaching Grace gripped Evan as hard as she could encouraging him over the edge with her. As she rippled round him his hips stuttered and then he stilled, buried as deep as he could get. Then John groaned and held her against him as his cum shot her throat. Sliding her mouth off him so he could settle back down by her side Grace rested her head back on the pillow and watched the outline of Cameron move between her legs.

As Cameron pushed his way in John dipped his head to her breasts again. This time the skin so sensitised that every breath, every lick shot little trails of fire down her nerves. Grace bit her lip, forcing herself not to beg Cameron to speed up his slow and rhythmic thrusting, and felt her hand being guided to Evan’s dick. He was already half-hard again and still wet with both of their cum, she ran her fingernails over his balls before matching Cameron’s rhythm with slow tortuous strokes. 

Grace moaned quietly, in the dark silence of the room their scents, the sounds of their ragged breathing, the feel of skin on skin, was heightened. She twitched around Cameron and his grip on her hips tightened, but still he wouldn’t deviate from his rhythm. Evan growled and began to thrust into her hand, silently demanding more speed, more pressure. They came together, hot stripes spattering over her side, running over her fingers as her own orgasm pulled Cameron in further, pulsing around him.

He hissed in a breath above her, finally picking up his pace, raising her hips, trying to prolong her pleasure. John grazed his teeth over her breasts and slid a finger down to rub small, hard circles over her clit, careful not to disturb Cameron. The waves that had been ebbing began to strengthen again, her body trying to decide wether to respond with pain or pleasure at the over stimulation, one of her hands grabbed John’s wrist silently begging to him to stop. But the pressure only increased and her other hand slid into his hair and gripped him to her breast as she came again, this time pulling Cameron over the edge.

Sliding out of her Cameron raised up and pulled John into a kiss, the other man giving a quiet moan and rolling his hips, rubbing his erection against her side. Evan pulled Cameron off, settling him onto his side and slinging an arm round him, nipping at his neck. Both of their eyes following John as he nestled in between her legs. Grace was sure she couldn’t cum again but this was for him, he loved the feel of her when she was full from their other lovers.

As he slid inside of her he puffed out a little ragged breath over her ear and buried his face in her neck. His arms pulled her in tighter to him, full body thrusts with sweat and cum slicking between them, generating heat and beautiful friction. As more and more muffled little moans of pleasure reached her ears his hips finally stilled and he groaned into her skin.

 

Cameron smiled slightly at the feel of her sleeping in his arms, soft skin pressed against his, warm puffs of air over his chest. It was rare for her to sleep so contentedly like this, Grace liked to sprawl, take up as much room as they’d allow. He got the feeling that, unless it was during sex, their weight on top of her, even just an arm slung round her waist, made her feel trapped. Her time spent on the road hunting had ingrained the instinct to be able to escape, to reach her weapon if she was woken suddenly. They understood, were the same, years of going through the gate, spending nights on strange planets with unknown threats had instilled the same need.

He frowned. He hoped that her sleeping like this wasn’t a sign that last night had been too much. She was younger and fitter than them but they still rarely indulged in all three of them focusing on her alone, usually choosing to take different partners after the foreplay was done with. Yesterday had shaken them though, when they couldn’t find her, and then finding out where she’d been, listening to Dean’s story. He also didn’t like the idea that apparently this Castiel could just swoop in whenever the hell he wanted and take her to wherever the hell he wanted to.

They needed to find a way to hide her somehow, keep her safe but he was buggered if he knew how. The smell of coffee drifted into the bedroom and he felt her stir. Grace wiggled slightly and he tightened his grip, rewarded with a pinch to his side.

“Hey!”

“Let go”

“Nope”

She lightly flicked the head of his cock and he hissed, rolling away. “You fight dirty, you know that?”

“Yep, we’re not all big, testosterone driven men”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “What woke you Princess?”

“Coffee”

“Really? In your sleep?”

“Uh huh. Always better when someone else makes it for you” She uncurled and stretched, wincing slightly.

Cam frowned. “You hurting baby?”

She grinned and sat up. “Yes, wonderfully so”

“Not funny Gracie”

“I’m not trying to be funny Cameron” She ran a finger down his chest “You can make it up to me later”

“I don’t think so”

“Not like that idiot” She pulled her hair over one shoulder and leant against the headboard. “Tonight it’s Evan’s turn and I get to watch”

“You’re incredibly perverted”

“Thank you”

“Thank you for what?” John padded over to the bed, two mugs of coffee in his hands. 

“Cameron says I’m perverted”

He handed a mug to Grace and slid back under the sheets next to her. “Something we’re all very grateful for sweetheart”

Cam glared at him. “Don’t encourage her and where’s mine?” 

“Ladies first” John pulled her in next to him.

“Lady?”

Grace stuck her tongue out at Cameron and squirmed out of John’s hold. “No snuggling Sheppard”

“Uh huh” He moved in closer, trapping her between him and Cam.

“You’re a big girl”

Evan snorted. “Well, one of us has to be” He passed Cameron his mug before settling in at the foot of the bed.

“Not joining us Lorne?”

“I have no desire to be cuddled this morning”

Grace grinned at him whilst the other two flipped him off.

 

Vala blindly fired a volley of shots through the doorway of the hut that was providing temporary cover and grinned at her 2IC. “Angels huh?”

“Yep” Grace stuck her gun out what the maker of the hut apparently intended to be a window and took out another attacker. “Interfering bastards”

“Cass seemed to be very nice”

“Please” Grace ducked and swore quietly as a bullet flew overhead. “You just thought he was hot”

“Perhaps” More shots, another two down. 

“Hotter than my brother?”

Vala smirked and unclipped a grenade from her belt. “Nope”

Pushing herself up from her position on the floor five minutes later and brushing the remains of the hut from her clothing Grace glared at her CO. “Our new team member sucks”

Vala looked over at the scientist who hadn’t moved from his kneeling position since they’d dragged him in here. “Dr Harper?”

He took a shaky breath and looked up. “Yes”

“You’re fired”

Ignoring the now rather heated conversation going on behind her Grace pressed the button on her radio. “Cadman, you still there?”

Her radio crackled. “Of course I’m still bloody here. Now find a ladder or a rope and hurry the fuck up”

“That’s ‘hurry the fuck up M’am’ to you”

“Fuck off Winchester”

“Stop bloody calling me Winchester”

“Nope”

 

Grace groaned a little as the hot water hit her shoulders. Laura glared at her. “Hey, at least you weren’t stuck up a tree for three hours”

She smirked at the Lieutenant. “Still a little achey from last night”

Laura wrinkled her nose. “Too much information”

“It’s only one more than you’re used to”

“Excuse me?!”

Vala turned to face them. “One more what?”

“Dick”

“Jesus Grace!”

Their CO raised an elegant brow. “Whose?”

“Not telling” Laura pointed at Grace. “And you, keep your mouth shut”

Grace held her hands up. “Ok, ok. But we’re not gonna judge if you want to tell” She winked. 

Laura sighed. “It’s not me, it’s just tough for military guys you know?”

“Um, this would be uh, DADT yes?”

Grace nodded at Vala. “Yeah, stupid regs. You’d think they’d have repealed it by now. Every military base is like some kind sex club these days anyway. And at the SGC you can practically smell it when you walk in”

Laura snorted. 

“You know” Grace tipped her head back, washing out the shampoo. “I bet between us we can come up with a way to make things a little, uh, smoother”

“Smoother?”

“Um, ease the way for other’s like us”

“I’d hate to see the inside of your head”

Grace grinned at her friend.

Vala shut off her water and wrapped a towel around her. “Drinks at mine later? This sounds like an interesting idea to explore”

“Sure”

“I’ll bring the files on the newest possible scientists for the team”

Vala made a disgusted noise.

 

Grace stepped into her pumps and pulled her jumper over her head. Tonight was definitely all about comfort, and margaritas apparently, last nights sex and todays gun battle, including being thrown to the ground by a rather enthusiastically thrown grenade, had left her a little bruised. She chewed on her lip briefly, she’d had plans to speak with them tonight about what had happened yesterday but she really didn’t feel up to it today. Grace shrugged, it could wait. She grabbed her bag and made her way into the lounge.

Evan looked up from the game they were watching. “Going somewhere?”

“Yes, I’m spending the night with a hot space pirate”

“Don’t forget to hit the record button sweetheart!” John’s voice drifted through from the kitchen.

“Only if I get sixty percent of all sales!”

“Forty!”

“Sixty!”

“Will you both shut up!” Cameron raised a brow at her. “You staying at Val’s or should we leave the door unlocked?”

“I’ll be home. I’m always slightly worried I’m going to wake up next to my brother when I stay there”

Evan grinned at her. “That is incredibly wrong”

“Thank you”

“You ok Princess?”

“Yes, why?”

“Everything go ok on todays mission?”

She frowned at him. “Yes, why?”

Evan looked curiously at Cameron.

“So it all went smoothly?”

Grace sighed. “Yes Cameron” She turned and headed towards the door. “I’m going now, before I get the urge to not come back”

 

Evan raised a brow at Cam. “What was that all about?”

“What was what all about?” John passed over beers and dropped into the recliner.

“The third degree Mitchell just gave Grace”

“It was not the third degree. Just checking that’s all”

“Checking what?”

Cam tapped his beer bottle. “Would you describe a mission that involved a gun battle, several exploding grenades and rescuing a teammate from a 200ft tall tree as having gone smoothly”

John pursed his lips. “I’d say it happens more often than you’d expect”

Cam glared at him. 

“Right, fine. No, I would not say that was a smooth mission”

Evan rolled his eyes. “So?”

“So, she lied”

“That’s what she did today?”

“Yep”

“Huh”

 

Grace took a gulp of her drink, Vala had recently been allowed to move off base and was currently enjoying discovering the joys of having her own place, which meant her latest purchase of a blender was being put to good use, making margaritas. Incredibly strong ones.

“Bloody hell Val, how much tequila?!”

Laura grinned. “I defiantly see a cab ride home in our future, or possibly passing out on your couch”

“As long as I don’t have to listen to you and my brother…again”

Vala smirked at her. “He is banished this evening. We have a lot to discuss”

“Shall we get the whole ’choosing a scientist for our team’ done first” Grace screwed up her face.

Laura waved a file at her. “Already done it”

“Really?”

“Yep, just need our great and powerful leader’s agreement”

Vala snatched the file away and sat opposite them on the floor. “Dr Rodney McKay?”

“He’s just got back from Atlantis, and was on Sheppard’s team. Which means he has a ton of off-world experience, is used to getting shot at, taken prisoner and working under pressure”

“I am totally in agreement”

They looked at Grace in surprise. “What? Laura’s right, he could be perfect” She smirked a little. “And I really look forward to telling John”

“You’re a little bit of a bitch aren’t you?”

“Yep”

“So, Val? Yay or nay?”

Vala raised her glass. “Yay. Here’s to Dr Rodney McKay, I hope his presence brings us much success, and causes Colonel Sheppard great discomfort”

“Hmm” Grace clinked her glass. “He’s so cute when he squirms”

Laura made a gagging noise.

“Now” Vala refilled their glasses. “What are we going to do about freeing up all those wonderfully sexually frustrated marines”

Grace grinned. “Actually, I may have an idea but it’s gonna take some planning. And some serious shit hot black op skills”

“Really?” Vala raised a brow.

“Yep, trust me we don’t want any of the guys finding out about this, at least not until it’s so far in motion that they’ll have no choice but to come along for the ride” She winked and drained her glass.

 

“You’re reading too much into this Mitchell. We don’t tell her every detail of our day”

Cam scowled at Evan. “But we manage to mention in passing if we got shot at or nearly blown up. I don’t want this Angel shit making her rethink everything”

“I’m pretty sure this Castiel told her to keep doing what she’s doing”

“Which is us” John grinned at him.

“You’re like the male version of her”

“Well, that explains your near constant desire to get in my pants”

“For fuck’s sake Sheppard will you cut it out. Am I the only one that’s worried about this?”

“Yes, as usual” Evan trailed a finger round the back of Cam’s neck. “She’s not suddenly gonna take off. We’ll notice other stuff if there’s any problem. The more you question her the more itchy her feet will get”

John nodded. “Yep. You’re forgetting she went from constantly moving around, doing as she pleased with no one else to consider to living with three men” He waggled his bottle at Cam. “Who are older, slightly possessive and, in your case, a little over-protective. She’s adjusting, and very well, if you want my humble opinion”

Cam huffed. “Fine. I hope I never have to say I told you so”

 

They stared at her, mouths hanging slightly open. Grace smiled innocently back.

Laura blinked. “You should have been an evil genius”

“Thank you”

“Perhaps we should get you a cat?”

Grace frowned at Vala. “Uh, why?”

“Do not all evil geniuses own cats? It seems to occur quite frequently in your television programmes”

“Yeah, ok, I see where you’re coming from. I’’m not sure how Cameron would feel about me bringing home what is essentially a ball of fluff with claws…and teeth”

“Please film it if you ever do”

“Of course”

“So” Vala grinned at them. “Are we going with this plan?”

“It’s insane, and terrifyingly complex” Laura drained her glass and refilled. “I’m in”

“Me too” Grace raised her glass. “Hopefully it will keep the creepy Angels off my arse too”

Vala tipped her drink to them. “To wonderful sex for all, and an Angel free arse for Grace”

 

Evan frowned as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. “What happened to your back Gracie?!”

Cameron looked up from his book, John cracked an eye open.

“My back?!” She yelled from the other room.

“The bandage hon, what’s it for?!”

“Oh, my tattoo!”

He looked at the other two men. John shrugged, Cameron rolled his eyes.

Grace reappeared, pulling her t-shirt over her head and reaching for her sneakers.

“You got a tattoo Princess?”

“Yep”

“Uh, why?”

She scowled at him. “I need a reason?”

“Hey, just asking. You’ve never mentioned wanting one before”

She sighed. “It’s Enochian”

“Bless you”

Grace rolled her eyes at John. “Very funny”

“Whats Enochian?”

“Bless you”

“Cut it out Sheppard. So?”

“It’s the language of the Angels”

“And that sounds like a terrible idea”

“Enochian sigils are powerful glyphs. In the right order they can bind demons, protect an area from Angel interference and conceal humans from them. My shiny new tattoo is keeping me hidden from Castiel, Michael, Lucifer and every other Angel in creation. Dean and Sammy got one too”

“Huh, well, that’s uh, good”

“Oh thank you Cameron. I’m so glad my actions meet your approval”

“Well, aren’t you pleasant today”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to be here” Grace shrugged on her jacket. “We’re meeting our newest team member today”

“Try not to break this one sweetheart”

She grinned at John. “It’s ok, you’ve already broken him in”

“Uh, I have?”

“Yep” She grabbed her bag and made for the door. “It’s Dr Rodney McKay. I’ll see you all later” Grace poked her head back into the bedroom. “And make sure you’re all here for dinner, we’re going to have a little chat” And then she was gone.

They avoided one another’s gaze.

“I told you so”

“Fuck off Mitchell”

 

“Well, aren’t you delightfully charismatic” Grace lounged back on the couch. “I can see why John wanted in your pants”

She was impressed, the man in front of her hardly flinched before giving a wry smile. “He was in my pants, a lot, until I fucked up”

“Oh, you didn’t” Laura leant forward and grabbed a doughnut.

“Yeah I really did”

“For a genius that was an incredibly stupid thing to do. He’s so wonderfully talented, and hot”

Dr McKay rolled his eyes at her. “Yes, thank you. I am aware of both of those things”

“However I am very grateful for you making him so readily available”

The scientist snorted. “Oh, you’re welcome” He took a sip of coffee and looked around. “So, you often hold your team meetings at your CO’s house, with coffee and doughnuts?”

“Only when they involve things we don’t want recorded”

“Ah. And today that would be?”

“Before we tell you we must inform you that if you ever tell anyone we will take you to MX6-902 and leave you there”

He furrowed his brow. “MX6-902? Ah, that would be the one with the giant man eating dog-like creatures”

“Yep”

Dr McKay smirked at them. “I like you”

“Cool, we like you too. So, your loss would be a great shame”

He nodded. “Understood. What would this involve for me exactly?”

Vala grinned at him. “Tell me Dr McKay, how do you feel about seducing your superiors?”

He grabbed a doughnut. “You did catch the part when I said I was fucking my CO for a year right?”

Laura snorted. “Oh, we are definitely keeping him”

 

Cameron slid his arms round her waist as she unpacked the groceries. “How’d it go baby?”

“Good. I like him. And I can see what John saw in him too”

“Really?” He nuzzled into her neck, tongue darting out for a quick taste. “Should we be worried?”

“Not yet”

“Very funny” Cam stepped forward, pushing her up against the counter. “Perhaps a quick reminder huh?”

“Reminder?”

“Hmm” He turned her body and pulled her in for a kiss, moaning quietly as she opened up for him, her hands sliding round his neck.

A few seconds later Grace hummed and pulled away, turning back round. “You’re right, that was nice”

“Nice?”

“Yep”

“I’m not getting any am I?”

“Nope”

 

John followed Evan into the apartment and dumped his keys on the side table. He looked over at Cam who was spread out on the couch, watching a game.

“Grace still not back?”

“She’s taking a nap”

“A nap?”

“Yeah”

“Huh, cool” He stepped towards the hall.

“I wouldn’t bother Shep”

“Uh, what?”

“She is actually taking a nap. No company allowed”

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope”

“What did you do?”

Cam glared at him. “Nothing. At all”

“Ah” Evan grinned at him. “Feeling a little deprived are we Colonel?”

Cam flipped him off. “Wanna make it better?”

“Nope”

 

Grace swallowed her last mouthful of food and took a gulp of wine. She looked at them “What?”

Cameron folded his arms. “You wanted to talk to us?”

“Oh yes, I nearly forgot”

“Forgot!”

“I’ve had a busy day”

“Oh yes, that nap looked truly exhausting”

“Are you watching me sleep? Cause that’s a little creepy”

“Grace” John waved his beer at her. “As amusing as it is to watch you wind up Cameron this may not be the best time”

“Ok, ok” She sighed “I’m pregnant”

Evan spat his beer out. “What?!”

“Joking” She grinned at them.

“Not fucking funny. Get on with it”

Grace swirled her glass. “Whilst the fact that you’ve picked up on my little submissive streak is doing wonders for our sex life you’re also allowing your more dominant selves to seep into our everyday routines. I will admit that your over-protective, possessive and slightly bossy tendencies are endearing in small amounts however lately they have become a little…grating” 

“The yelling the other day was unnecessary and pissed me off. I may be younger than you but I am not a child, I am not defenceless or incapable of looking after myself. I’d been doing it for years before you came along and I would have died a long time ago if I was shit at it. So, tomorrow we’re going to the firing range and then to the sparring room. It’s time you saw what someone who was trained to hunt from the age of seven can really do”

 

The next day.

John stepped under the hot spray and closed his eyes. “Ow”

“Yeah, tell me about it” Cameron grabbed his shower gel. “She’s quick”

“And hits hard for a girl”

Evan snorted from the shower opposite them. 

“Shut up Lorne” John opened his eyes and pointed at him. “How did you manage to not spend the entire time flat on your back on the mat?”

The other man rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you learn anything from your sparring sessions with Ronan and Teyla?”

“Hey, I can still kick the arse of any marine”

“But not your girlfriend apparently”

Cameron narrowed his gaze. “So…how did you?”

Evan grinned at them. “You tried to take her down like you would a marine, but she doesn’t fight like them. Grace will nearly always be the weaker in hand to hand and she’s found a style that counter-balances that, uses her strengths” He waved a hand at Cam. “Like you said, she’s quick, that’s one of her assests in a fight, so is her agility and her ability to adapt quickly, to improvise. She also seems to have no issues with fighting dirty”

“Ok, oh wise one. How did knowing all that help you?”

Evan shrugged. “I just matched her style. It’d probably take me a few months practice until I could beat her but it’s possible”

“Huh” John looked thoughtful.

“Of course by then she could have picked up some whole other new, exciting set of moves. I believe she spars with Teal’c a couple of times a week”

“Now you tell us this” John glared at him.

“Hey, my couple of bruises were so worth watching you two get you’re arses handed to you”

“You’re gonna pay for this later”

“I look forward to it”

 

“Thought it was your day off?”

Grace looked up from the table in the mess as Dean sat opposite her. She grinned. “Day trip. The guys needed a little reminder of how kick arse I am”

He raised a brow. “You win?”

“Yep”

“Against all of them?”

“Yep”

He grinned back at her. “We should spar sometime”

“Please, I could totally take you”

He snorted. “Hey, you’re not talking about some flyboy here. I’m a hunter too remember?”

“Who seemed to spend much of his time being stitched back up”

“You’re just looking for a reason to chicken out”

“Hey!”

“So..?” He tapped his fingers on the table. “Think you’re man enough?”

“Ok” Grace stood.

“Now?”

“Yep, unless you’re wimping out already?”

“Fuck off. Come on, I’ve got half hour before Val finishes up whatever the fuck she’s doing”

Grace snorted.

“Don’t suppose you know what she’s up to?”

Grace widened her eyes. “Up to?”

“Somethings going on at the moment. And if I know my little sister she’s waist deep in it too”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Bullshit”

 

They looked up as the door to Cameron’s office opened. “Where have you been Princess?”

“Sparring with Dean”

He raised a brow. “You win?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just. The bastards been practicing”

Evan grinned and checked his watch. “For two hours?”

“Nope. We attracted a bit of a crowd, Landry came to see what was going on then made us an offer”

“An offer?”

“Uh huh. We’re gonna be training the marines”

“Jesus. That’s all we need, crazy arse jarheads wandering around with your skills”

“Thank you” She smirked at him. “Wanna go home and reassert your dominance?”

“Yep”

 

As Evan pushed his way in Cameron closed his eyes and concentrated on not cumming. Bracketed between her legs, buried deep inside of her, his cock was surrounded by hot, wet, tight and his arse was full, the other man’s cock brushing slowly back and forth across his prostate. The sensations were overwhelming. He took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. Grace smiled up at him and wrapped her hand around his dogtags pulling him in closer. As she tugged him down for a kiss Evan began to move.

He broke the kiss with a moan as Evan drove him harder and deeper into her. Letting the other man set the pace Cameron concentrated his energy into keeping them both from crushing her, pushing his body up with his arms. The first little coils of pleasure warmed his stomach. “Shit”

Evan hummed above him and altered his angle slightly, returning to the little bundle of nerves that made his breath hitch and his balls tighten. “Shit, shit” This was going to be the quickest fuck he’d had in months. Cameron’s arms began to shake under the strain of taking both his and Evan’s weight.

John trailed a finger over his chest. “Just let go baby. I won’t let you hurt her” He stretched out along the side Grace and placed an arm over her, dipping his head for a kiss. And then she was rippling around him, gripping his cock, moaning into John’s mouth. Evan gripped his hips and held him in place, letting him feel every tremor of her muscles around him whilst thrusting his own, slamming hard and fast into Cameron.


	5. Five

Cameron shifted, trying to dislodge John’s weight. “My arse does not feel like it’s had it’s dominance reasserted”

“Bet your cock does though!”

Cam glared at the open bathroom door. “You’re language is appalling considering you speak so nice!”

John huffed into his neck. Grace reappeared, towel wrapped round her. “Nice?”

“I think he’s referring to your lovely accent sweetheart” John raised his head and grinned at her.

She raised a brow. “My accent?”

“Hmm, have you ever considered sex lines? You’d make a fortune”

Grace rolled her eyes. “What is it with American’s and British accents?”

“It’s not all British accents” John rolled off Cam and sat up, covers pooling round his waist. “Just the delightfully posh ones”

She stuck her tongue out. “I am not posh”

“But you sound it which conjures up images of all girl boarding schools and repressed sexual desires”

Cam snorted. “She’s never been repressed in her life”

“I am a little insulted Cameron”

Evan wandered in and handed her a beer. “What’s he said now?”

“He inferred that I have whoreish ways”

“Whoreish ways?”

“Yes”

“Ah, and what are those?”

Grace took a sip. “Ask Cameron, I’m not supposed to say dirty words”

“This conversation seems to be hurtling out of control” Cam looked at her. “As usual”

“You started it”

“John started it”

“Did not”

Evan studied the ceiling. “You know my own place just keeps sounding better and better”

Grace nipped his jaw and made her way round to the side of the bed. “You’d miss us. And the lovely sex” She sat on top of the sheets next to John and took another pull.

“I’d just call in for the sex”

“He’s using us”

“Bastard”

Evan glared at them. “Shut up”

“Ooh, angry Evan is kind of hot”

John sighed and pulled her closer. “Yeah, and it happens less and less now we’re back on Earth”

“Why?”

“I’m not his CO anymore”

“Yes, but now he lives with you” Grace leant her head on his shoulder and took another drink. 

He dropped a kiss to her hair. “But now we have you guys to spread the annoying parts around a bit more”

Cam pushed himself up and grabbed his sweatpants. “You mean the reason I get shouted at more these days is because I live with an annoying bastard”

“Pretty much”

“Then you don’t get takeout”

“Uncalled for” John smirked at him. “I’ll exchange sexual favours for takeout”

“All sexually exhausted at the moment Shep, sorry” Cam grinned at him and padded out the room.

Grace drained her beer and set it on the bedside before wrapping her arms around his waist. “You can share mine, and I won’t even make you have sex with me”

“How very generous of you baby” He trailed a finger up her thigh, running it under the bottom of the towel. “Are you sure?”

“About the food part or the sex part?”

“Currently?” He pulled her into his lap. “The sex part”

“You can make it an IOU” 

“I’m hurt”

“And I’m all clean from the shower. No making me dirty again”

“But that’s the best bit”

 

Two months later.

Vala stretched and sighed. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome”

“Time to go”

“Excuse me?” Dean glared down at her.

“Team meeting tonight darling”

“You know most teams meet in the team briefing room, hence the name”

“Not mine”

“So I’ve noticed” He raised a brow. “What exactly are you, my sister, and you’re equally secretive teammates up to sweetheart?”

“I don’t think I’m familiar with the term ‘up to’”

“Bullshit. Spill the beans Vala Mal Doran”

“I don’t have any beans”

Dean growled. “You know exactly what I mean”

“We are not ‘up to’ anything darling. We prefer to hold our meetings here that is all”

“Hmm, along with, if the contents of your fridge are anything to go by, margaritas”

“Would you like one before you go?”

Dean ran his tongue round her nipple and sucked gently. “Are you sure?”

“Oh, they don’t take long to make”

He blew over her dampened skin and gently rolled his hips. “I mean, are you sure you want me to go?”

“Yes”

Dean huffed as he pulled on his jeans. “You know there was a time when it was me kicking hot women out of my bed…or sneaking out of theirs. What happened to my life?”

“You met a hot space pirate who was once host to a sex goddess”

He watched her grab a towel and make her way to the bathroom, eyes running down her still naked body. “You owe me for this”

“A space pirate never settles her debts”

“You will this one sweetheart, believe me”

 

“Princess?”

“Yes?” Grace looked up from her book.

“Dean just called. We’re gonna hit the bar tonight with him”

“Ok Cameron”

“Does this mean there’s another team meet tonight at Val’s?”

“Uh huh”

She dropped her eyes back to her book.

“Hon?”

Grace sighed. “Yes Evan?”

“Any particular reason you’re meetings are held there? With seemingly increasing frequency”

She shrugged. “Vala makes good margaritas”

“Is that so?”

She looked up at all of them and rolled her eyes. “Yes. Now go away. I want to finish this chapter before I leave”

 

Sam hung up and threw his phone onto the bed. “Fox and Hound?”

The other man rolled his eyes. “Another team meeting?”

“Yep”

“What do they do there? This is the second one this week”

“I think this is one of those ‘ignorance is bliss’ situations”

Graham snorted. “Not when it comes to them. I get the impression its safer to know exactly what they’re up to”

“What who are up to?”

Sam stood behind her and folded his arms across his chest. “You, and your sneaky teammates”

“Sneaky?”

Graham eyed her from the bed. “Yes. Extra team meetings, held in private, little whispered conversations in the corridors of the SGC, and don’t think I didn’t notice you slipping out of McKay’s lab the other day”

Laura raised a brow. “He’s part of my team, there is nothing sneaky about visiting his lab”

Sam slid his arms round her waist and dipped his mouth to her ear. “We will find out”

“There is nothing to find out”

“Bullshit”

 

Dr Rodney McKay hit the send button on his email and grinned. Things were going to get a lot more interesting from now on, there was no way to stop the wheels they’d set in motion.

“And what are you looking so pleased with yourself for Dr McKay?”

He looked up at his lover. “I’m a genius, this look is a constant side effect”

Paul opened his mouth to reply and paused as his phone rang. He pointed to Rodney. “Stay”

Rodney rolled his eyes.

“Hello?”

“Oh hey Shep, whats up?”

Rodney rolled his eyes again.

“Huh, yeah sure ok. I’ll see you there” He placed his phone on the table. “It appears I’m going to the Fox and Hound to get drunk which must mean there’s another team meeting at Vala’s”

“Your powers of deduction continue to amaze me”

Paul frowned down at him. “These extra meetings wouldn’t have anything to do with me catching you flirting with my superior would they?”

“Your superior?”

“Landry”

Rodney wrinkled his nose. “Please, I don’t think so”

“You were definitely flirting”

“Was not”

Paul sighed. “I hope not McKay, in case you hadn’t noticed I’m a little possessive” He tapped Rodney’s foot with his own. “And you’re all mine”

“How delightfully manly of you Lieutenant Colonel Davis. If I wasn’t due at Vala’s in half an hour I’d prove it to you”

“You will when you get home McKay”

“Oh, yes Sir”

 

They spread out over Vala’s two couches and looked at each other. 

“The guys are getting suspicious”

“Shit, mine too”

“Dean is…curious”

Rodney held up a hand. “Mine too”

Grace tapped the side of her glass. “At least we kept it hidden long enough to get everything done we needed to for phase one. And they may be suspicious but it’ll take them months to actually figure out whats going on”

“Please, no one could come up with your twisted little idea’s except for you”

She flipped Rodney off. “You get the email done?”

“Oh yes, it’s currently sitting in Woolsey’s inbox waiting for him in the morning”

“Cool”

“You think bringing the IOA into this is a good idea?”

“They’re steadily wheedling their way into the programme. We’ll need contacts. And Woolsey’s a good guy, once you get past the beaurcacy” 

“As long as you don’t make me flirt with him too. Landry is a creepy closet gay, and Paul’s starting to notice”

Laura grinned at him. “Don’t worry McKay, your part in that is done”

“So whats next?”

Grace smirked. “Recruitment drive”

Rodney raised a brow. “A little early for that don’t you think?”

Vala refilled their glasses. “We need to uh, ‘get them on side’ as early as possible. Make sure their names are the first on the list”

“And how do you intend to do that?”

Grace grinned. “Our turn to flirt”

“Oh, they’re gonna go mad”

“Who?” She looked innocently back at him.

“The rather possessive men you’re fucking” He waved a hand at the other two women. “And yours too”

“I believe the saying is ‘keeping them on their toes’ yes?”

“Thats the one Val” Grace pursed her lips in thought. “Maybe it’s time to bring Jackson in too”

Rodney frowned. “Daniel Jackson? Why?”

Laura waggled her brows. “Because he and O’Neill have been forced to hide their relationship for a very long time. And having two geniuses never did an already kick arse plan any harm”

“Who are you people?”

The three women grinned at him.

 

They sat round the table in the private room at the back of the bar. Colonel Mitchell frowned. “You mean that none of us still has any idea whats going on?”

“Nope” Lieutenant Graham Simmons took a sip of his drink. “They’re good, I’ll give them that”

Dean snorted. “What did you expect? Val’s been swindling the entire galaxy for years, Grace is a kick arse hunter, Cadman’s a highly trained marine, and now they’ve got a technological genius on side. It could take months to figure out whats going on, without resorting to kidnap and torture”

“No torture” John glared at him. “You and Sam not got any tricks up your sleeves from your hunting days? Something that makes you tell you the truth or something?”

“Yeah, but there’s too many risky side effects” Sam swirled his glass. “You may as well just inject them with truth serum”

“Probably not a good plan. I enjoy having my balls attached to my body” They grinned at Simmons.

“So, we know their team meets are held at Val’s which mean they don’t want them recorded at the SGC, why don’t we bug her apartment?”

Dean scowled at Evan. “Dude, I am not having my girlfriends place bugged, its bad enough my sister keeps walking in on us. Anyway, she’s got a detector there”

Cameron raised his brows. “Really?”

“Yep”

“Where the hell did she get that?”

“How the hell do I know? Stole it form the SGC’s storage probably” Dean tapped the table thoughtfully. “Anyway, I’m not sure they always stay there during these ‘meetings’”

Evan raised a brow. “Why?”

“The one three nights ago…” They nodded “…I called round about 9pm cause I’d left my phone behind and they weren’t there”

“Really?”

“Yep, place was in darkness”

“Huh”

Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis walked in and took a seat. “Sorry I’m late. Did I miss anything?”

Cam snorted. “Nope, we’re still all embarrassingly in the dark”

Paul grinned at him. “I think it has something to do with Landry”

“Really? Fucking hell”

He grimaced. “Yeah I know. I keep catching Rodney flirting with him, and the other day they were eating lunch together” He sighed. “Unless Dr McKay has suddenly decided he prefers ageing Generals over hot Lieutenant Colonels I’m guessing he’s trying to find something out, or get something from him”

John smirked at him.

“Fuck off Sheppard, you and I are both proof he most definitely has the whole hot Lieutenant Colonel thing going on” He pointed at him. “Wait til it’s your girl trying to extract information”

“Not gonna happen. She’s not that stupid”

Dean snorted. “Man, she really is”

 

Three days later.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard sat in the mess and watched her over his coffee mug. She was leaning over the table, folded arms pushing her breasts together and up, smiling at the woman sat opposite her.

Grace laughed and sat back, flicking her hair over her shoulders.

He frowned.

 

Cameron eyed the man who’d just thrown himself into the chair the other side of his desk. “And why are we pouting so prettily Colonel Sheppard?”

John flipped him off. “My lunch was totally ruined by having to watch her flirt with Hardman”

“Hardman?”

“Major, leader of SG-9, ex-leader of AR-5”

“Hmm, interesting. Hang on, isn’t Major Hardman a woman?”

“Yes”

“Huh”

“And I swear her damn tops are getting lower. If she leant over any further she’d have flashed the entire mess”

“A little jealous are we Colonel?”

“Hardman’s gay Mitchell”

“Ah”

 

Evan ripped the note off the fridge and frowned at it.

‘Hitting the bar with SG-9.  
Don’t wait up.  
X’

“Has the bit of paper mortally offended you in some way Lorne?”

He turned and glared at the other two men, holding it up between two fingers. “She’s gone out”

“And?”

“With her team..and SG-9”

“Ok, now I’m starting to get a little pissed”

 

At a bar thirty miles out of town seven women and one man sat round a dimly lit table, tucked away at the back. 

Major Marie Hardman grinned at the other team leader and raised her shot glass. “We’re in. Here’s to the start of a beautiful friendship Vala Mal Doran”

“And much more Major Hardman” 

Eight glasses clinked together before their contents were thrown back. 

Grace rubbed her hands together. “Now, how about another round, and possibly some dancing?”

 

One week later.

Dean rounded the corner and narrowed his gaze. She was leant against the wall, hands shoved in her pockets, ankles crossed.

The young engineer she was talking to was stood close, head bent as she murmured in his ear. He nodded and stepped back. Vala pushed off the wall and began to make her way down the corridor by his side, her back to Dean.

He ran his eyes over her swaying arse. Since when were skinny jeans part of the uniform? He clenched his fists and walked away in the opposite direction.

 

Evan frowned as the sound of laughter drifted out of the sparring room. He stuck his head through the open door.

She was stood with her back to him, facing the seven marines who were part of her training group. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, exposing the bare skin of her back that the halter top didn’t cover. He ran his eyes down and swallowed, he didn’t even know they made workout shorts that, well short.

“So” Grace rested her hands on her hips. “Who wants to try and take me first?”

The men grinned.

Evan left before he punched someone.

 

There was a knock at the door of the office in the infirmary. “Dr Keller?”

The young woman turned. “Yes, can I help you?”

“I’m Lieutenant Cadman, Laura” The pretty redhead smiled. “You’re new here?”

“Um, kind of. I just got back from Atlantis a few weeks ago”

“Ah good, so I heard right then”

“Excuse me?”

“Tell me Dr Keller, do you play poker?”

 

Sam stopped and pressed himself against the wall. She was coming out of the infirmary. He frowned, she hadn’t said anything about feeling unwell, and her team hadn’t been off-world for several days.

She turned to the open door and waved a hand. “I’ll see you tonight hon!”

Sam looked at her thoughtfully as she walked away from his position. He was pretty sure her BDU’s were a little tighter than normal, and since when did the SGC start listing leather halter tops as part of their accepted uniform.

“What are you up to?” He whispered to himself.

 

“Poker night?!”

“Yep”

Cameron narrowed his gaze. “You haven’t been home for three nights in a row Princess”

“I am an adult Cameron”

“Well start acting like one”

Grace glared at him and stalked towards the front door, pausing as it opened and Evan walked in. He folded his arms across his chest. “Going out are we?”

She sighed. “Yes, and?”

“And maybe you’d like to take a minute before you dash off, again, to explain why it is necessary for you to train marines whilst wearing what might as well be your underwear?”

“You what?!” Cameron scowled at her.

She looked at Evan blankly. “Um, you mean my workout gear?”

“That is not workout gear”

“Then the man in the sports shop mis-sold it to me” She grinned. “I’ll ask for my money back”

“This is not funny”

“You’re right, this is becoming exceedingly unfunny. I’m quite sure we covered the whole dialling back the overly possessive nature’s a little while ago” Grace opened the door. “Perhaps you should consider some sex while I’m gone, you all seem awfully tense at the moment”

Cameron growled quietly. “Without you?”

“We don’t all have to be together all of the time Cameron. Relax, have fun” She shut the door behind her.

 

Grace examined the cards in her hand and tapped the table. “The guys are starting to get pissed”

Rodney pointed at her. “Told you so. Sheppard nearly had a meltdown in the mess yesterday, watching you flirt with yet another marine”

“He’ll thank me for it one day”

“If he hasn’t dumped your whoreish arse”

She stuck her tongue out. 

The newest member of their gatherings cleared her throat. “Um, would anyone mind filling me in on what’s happening? I get the feeling I’m here for a particular reason”

“We like you”

Jennifer rolled her eyes. “And?”

“And we don’t have a contact on the medical team yet”

“Uh, contact?”

“Yep, we’re hoping you’re gonna help us out with a little uh, recruiting”

The pretty Doctor raised her brows. “Recruiting?”

“Um hmm. You and those lovely bed partners of yours”

“Shit”

“Don’t worry. We’re not telling”

“You’re not?”

“Nope. Want to know why?”

“Yes please”

 

John walked into the kitchen and eyed the two men sat at the table. “Jesus, who died?”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “If this isn’t part of whatever they’re up to I would say our relationship with one Grace Winchester is in it’s death throes”

“What?”

“She’s never here anymore, she’s flirting with anything that has a pulse and she just made it quite clear that we are to continue fucking without her presence”

“Um, ok” John frowned. “Not sure about the first two but we don’t always have sex with all of us there anyway”

“It was the way she said it”

“You pissed her off”

“She pissed me off”

“Right” John took a seat. “She’s out again?”

“Yep”

“Right” He tapped his fingers on the table. “And she’s not flirting with anything with a pulse”

“Bullshit”

John rolled his eyes at the other two men. “I’m not sure about all of them but I would say at least 70% of them are gay or bi”

“Really?”

“Yep. Quite a few of them were on the first wave in Atlantis”

“Huh”

 

Two days later. 

Grace dug a piece of paper out of her pocket. “Here are the last of my names” She grinned. “Bagged them today at training”

Vala raised her brows. “Well done, has the outfit been helping?”

“Oh yeah, however my men do not seem to be appreciating it”

Rodney snorted. “I should think not. Even I got a little hard watching your arse going down the corridor this morning”

“Euw!” Grace wrinkled her nose. “Anyway, it’s being packed away for now. I’m all done putting myself about for the good of the cause. How about you guys?”

They all placed their lists on the table.

“Did we miss anyone? Anyone say no?”

“Nope”

“Uh uh”

“Please, I’m irresistible”

Vala grinned at Rodney. “Time to make up our ‘official’ list Dr McKay”

He opened his laptop. “It’ll be my pleasure Miss Mal Doran”

 

Later that night.

Colonel Mitchell took a bite of his dinner and groaned as his phone rang. “For fuck’s sake”

“Hello?”

“Mitchell?”

“Uh, yes”

“It’s O’Neill”

“Oh, uh, hello Sir. Is there something wrong?”

“Any chance you, Lorne and Sheppard can get your arses back to the mountain? Something we need to discuss”

“Shit”

“Pardon?”

“Uh, sorry Sir. Yes, of course. We’ll leave now”

Evan raised a brow. “Landry?”

Cameron closed his eyes. “O’Neill”

“Shit”

 

They sat along one side of the briefing table and looked warily at Brigadier General Jack O’Neill. He looked like he’d just been dragged out of bed and shoved into his uniform. He also looked a little pissed.

“I am a little pissed”

“Um, sorry Sir”

“What the hell you apologising for Sheppard? Not your fault”

“It isn’t?”

He grinned at them. “For god’s sake, relax. You’re here because of your connection with Atlantis and knowledge of it’s personnel”

“This is about Atlantis?” Cameron frowned. “I was never there”

“But you’re leader of SG-1, kind of..” Jack smirked at him “…and technically second-in-command of this base”

“Huh, guess I am”

Evan rolled his eyes. “You never read the small print”

“Bite me Lorne”

O’Neill cleared his throat.

“Uh, right, sorry Sir”

“Drop the Sir Mitchell, you two as well. O’Neill will do”

They nodded.

He tapped the files in front of him. “We’re in a bit of shit gentlemen. This meeting is an attempt for it not to hit all of us square in the face when the Presidents office finds out. I’m delaying that call for as long as I think I can get away with”

They raised their brows and waited.

“Caldwell and Landry have been removed from their posts following a phone call made to me an hour ago by Richard Woolsey of the IOA. He chose to contact me rather than go through the official lines and for that I’m bloody grateful” He sighed. “They have been skimming the budget”

“Skimming the budget?”

“Yes, and selling off information”

“Shit”

“Precisely. We’re still investigating the extent of Steven’s embezzlement but Hank has in the region of $15.3 million hidden away in off-shore accounts”

“Fuck. Uh, sorry”

“Oh no Sheppard, I totally agree with you” He looked at Cam. “I’m afraid Mitchell that this means you’ll need to step in for a while here, hand over SG-1 to Carter. We’ll slip in a little promotion for you of course. Can’t have a base like this run by a Colonel”

“Uh…”

“You can thank me later Mitchell” O’Neill waved a hand at the other two men. “I need recommendations for someone to temporarily step into command out in Pegasus. I know many of your lot are back here now, it seems Caldwell pissed off a lot of people, not just you. But if you could go through the names in this file I’d be grateful” He slid it down the table.

John stopped it with his hand. “Of course Sir”

“We also need to look into everyone who worked closely with both men, or were involved with them. They couldn’t have done this alone and we may as well make a clean sweep now the shit has truly hit the fan” He eyed them. “You got some people you trust?”

Mitchell grinned at him. “Oh yes”

“Bates”

“Excuse me?”

John tapped the list of names. “Major Dean Bates, put him in charge for now. He was on the first wave and I trust him. He hated Caldwell too”

Evan nodded his agreement.

“He’s only a Major”

“So was I when I had to step in. And you said it wouldn’t be permanent? You’ll be recruiting a new Military Commander?”

O’Neill tilted his head, smiling slightly. “Oh yes Sheppard, we will”

John shifted slightly. “Right, uh great” He frowned “How did Woolsey find out about this?”

“Ah, good, I was wondering if any of you would ask” O’Neill tipped back in his chair. “An anonymous email apparently, with dates, account numbers and security footage. He received it over a week ago and I’m a bit pissed that he sat on it for so long but he wanted to be sure he made the right decision”

“Security footage?”

“Yes, whoever sent it wanted there to be no doubt that we would investigate”

“Can it be traced?”

“Not according to Jackson and Carter. They say whoever sent it must be some kind of technological genius”

“Genius eh?” Mitchell frowned and drummed his fingers on the table.

“Yes Mitchell, got an idea have you?”

“Um, no. But I’ll think on it O’Neill”

“Good man. Now, lets pull together an investigative team”

 

She knocked on the door of the condo.

“Ah, Vala” He smiled at her. “Come on in hon”

“Thank you Daniel” She looked around as she stepped inside. “Jack is not here?”

“Nope. Got a call from the mountain, swore a lot then left” He smirked at her. “Apparently your plan is going according to, well, plan”

“Of course it is darling” She pulled a file from her bag. “Here are the names of our recommended personnel”

He sat down, gesturing her to the recliner, and flicked through. “Wow, good job Miss Mal Doran”

“Thank you Daniel” She grinned at him. “Tell me, will you be joining us?”

“Absolutely”

 

“Good night sweetheart?”

Grace looked up at him from the bed. “Yes, thank you John. You decided to go out?”

“Got called back to work”

“Oh, alien invasion?”

“No”

“Oh ok, good”

She dropped her eyes back to the book.

“You’re not curious?”

“Should I be?”

“I’m surprised you’re not”

Grace raised a brow. “This is a very strange conversation John”

“Just be thankful there’s no yelling”

“Yelling?” She widened her eyes at Cameron as he stepped into the room.

“Oh yes Princess. Tell me…” he stretched out beside her ‘…if you wanted a technological genius on your team who would you recruit?”

“Um, Carter..or McKay. Why?”

“You’re very smart aren’t you? Smarter than you like to let on”

“Cameron, this is starting to get a little weird”

“Some would say a tactical genius”

“Then I guess Val’s lucky to have me”

“Grace?”

“Yes Evan?”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Games up sweetheart. No one but McKay could have sent that email and made it untraceable”

“Oh, Woolsey called O’Neill” She placed her book down. “He’s so wonderfully predictable you know?”

John raised a brow. “And how would you know this about him?”

“Richard was kind enough to buy me a coffee some weeks ago after accidentally knocking mine all over me. He was thrilled to learn that I worked at the SGC. We’ve had some lovely chats”

“You’re a fucking nightmare”

“Thank you Cameron” She raised a brow. “Was there something else?”

Evan rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“They were breaking the law Evan”

“As have you”

“But now I am an upstanding citizen”

“Bullshit”

Grace smiled innocently up at him.

Cameron sighed. “Woolsey received the email nearly two weeks ago”

“Ok” She looked curiously at him.

“So why are you still flirting with half the personnel on base?”

“Flirting?”

“Yes Grace, flirting, and wearing highly inappropriate clothing”

“I’m a little insulted Cameron”

“And we’re a lot insulted Gracie. Time to dial it back, you hear me?”

“Ok”

John raised his brows. “Ok?”

“Yes John. Ok, and I apologise”

“You do?”

“Yes”

“What the hell is going on?”

“Just say thank you Cameron”

“For what?!”

“Your promotion” She smiled at him.

 

Three days later.

Sam pushed back his laptop and swore quietly. The other men looked up from their papers. “What now?”

He rubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t think this is their endgame”

“Endgame?”

“Yes, you know, the conclusion of their plan”

“Yes, I know what it means Winchester” Mitchell glared at him. “What makes you say that and what is their endgame?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m no McKay but I’m better than most at this shit and I can’t find any possible way that they would have just stumbled over this information. In fact it must of taken weeks of digging”

“Shit, they were looking for something on them” John pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Or one of them, and happened to find the other was involved”

“Why the fuck would they be trying to take down an Air Force General?” Davis tapped his pen against his lips.

“And which one were they originally aiming for?”

“If it was Landry maybe they were doing it to get Mitchell in charge?”

“What for?”

“He’s prettier”

“Fuck off Lorne”

“Ok, so lets say it was to get Mitchell in charge. What now? What difference does it make to them?”

“Pretty much fuck all. Although we should thank them for giving us all a CO who already knows we’re screwing half the base between us”

Mitchell rolled his eyes at Simmons then rubbed his temples. “Fuck. They’re fucking lucky we’re only officially looking into Landry and Caldwell. McKay’s email was so untraceable every tech department are ignoring it through sheer embarrassment”

Paul grinned. “Yeah, I don’t know wether to be really pissed or incredibly impressed, and maybe a little turned on”

“Gross, too much information dude”

“Come on Dean, don’t tell me you’re not even a little proud?”

The older Winchester smirked at him. “Of course I am. And very grateful she’s on my side, most of the time”

John snorted. 

“It’s not fucking funny Sheppard. There’s a good chance even more shit is about to happen and we have no idea what!”

“Calm down Cameron. Like Dean said, they’re on our side. Personally I’m looking forward to it”

“You’re a dick”

“Thank you Cameron”

Sam looked around them all. “Uh, has anyone noticed that the um, over-friendliness, has stopped? And the team meetings are back to once a week?”

“Yep”

“Uh huh”

“Oh yes”

Cameron frowned. “So, it wasn’t just Grace?”

“Nope” Dean took a gulp of his coffee. “Glad whatever they fuck they were after they’ve apparently gotten, I nearly beat the crap out of some engineer last week”

Evan grinned. “So, anyone have an idea what they were after?”

“Nope”

“No”

“Huh. Perhaps we should pull together a list of everyone we know has been subject to their, uh, attentions?”

 

One week later.

Cameron knocked on the door of the condo.

“Uh, Jackson?”

“Oh hey guys, come on in. Jack’s out back”

They followed him through the house. He passed them a beer each and gestured to the back door. “He’s out on the deck. If you’ll excuse me I have a ton of packing to do” They gaped at him as he winked and left them standing in the kitchen.

“Uh?”

“For fuck’s sake Cam, come on”

“Uh right” He followed John and Evan towards the door. “Shit”

General O’Neill looked up from his chair. “Ah, excellent, you’re here. Please grab a seat gentlemen. Make yourselves comfortable”

Murmuring their thanks they all sat and waited. Jack cleared his throat. “I am going to Atlantis. Washington have decided that they need a representative there that they trust” He snorted. “But apparently I’m all they’ve got at the moment”

Evan risked a small smile.

Jack grinned back. “As the currently highest ranking officer officially connected to the expedition it has fallen to me to replace the personnel that we were forced to recall back to Earth due to their connections to Caldwell and Landry. I asked Carter and Daniel to draw me up a list of recommendations, cross checked it with your list” He waved his beer at John “and began interviewing three days ago”

“I’m pleased to say that over the past three days I have met some extraordinary and brilliant people, who are more than suitable for the positions. However nearly each and every one of them have refused the opportunity to go to Pegasus”

“Uh what?” John frowned. “I..”

Jack held out a finger. “Unless Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard is reinstated as Military Commander”

“Uh Sir, I can’t,” John shifted “Um, I’m…”

“And with Major Evan Lorne as his 2IC”

“What the fuck?”

“Mitchell!” John glared at him.

“Right, sorry Sir” 

“They were my first thoughts exactly Mitchell. And I can only come to one conclusion”

Cameron closed his eyes. “And what would that be Sir?”

“Unknown to us the large number of homosexual and bisexual members at the SGC have finally pulled their heads out their arses, excuse the pun, and decided to do something about DADT”

They stared at him.

He grinned again. “Good for them. It’s about time. Now I’m fully prepared to reinstate you both” He waved his beer at John and Evan. “Also the expedition will need a Commander, and seeing as I’ve promised Daniel I’ll take more of a relaxed role out there, that leaves Mitchell as the obvious choice. Carter is long past due a promotion, she’ll do a fabulous job of running the mountain ”

“What is happening?” whispered Cameron.

Jack snorted. “Daniel has also been most insistent that Dr McKay returns there, and Dr McKay is being most, vocally, insistent, that he will not leave his new team. So we’ll take them too”

Cameron rubbed his temples. “Will someone please explain what’s going on?”

“I thought it was quite clear Cameron. We’re all going to Atlantis, and we’re all going to be able live how we want, with whoever we want, without having to worry about being disgraced and thrown into jail” He sat back and laced his fingers together in his lap.

Evan tapped his bottle and studied the top of the table, John appeared to find something interesting over O’Neill’s right shoulder, Cameron closed his eyes.

“Gentlemen?” They looked at Jack. “As much as I would like to say that this was my doing, I would never, in a million years, have been able to formulate a strategy like this. I may have bent the rules to suit myself over the years, and here, in the safety of my own home, I break them” He waved a hand at Daniel who was now propped in the doorway. “with much frequency”

Daniel smirked at him.

“But this was a terrifyingly insane and genius plan. From the taking down of two top ranking Air Force officers to the selective recruitment of certain personnel. Somebodies, who I think you know of, have taken incredible risks to hand you the opportunity of being happy. To live with whom you want, openly and without fear, for the foreseeable future. And they’ve done it all without involving you, which means none of you will ever have to answer to anyone about what has happened over the past few months”

“Fucking hell”

Daniel chuckled and moved to sit in the chair by Jack. “So..” he raised his brows. “..will you be joining us?”

 

Two hours later.

Cameron stalked up the stairs to the apartment, the two men trailing after him grinning at each other.

“I’m gonna fucking kill her, this is insane. The risks…shit. I’m gonna fucking kill her”

“Cameron”

“What John?”

“She’s right you know?”

“What?!”

“You are hot when you’re mad” John smirked at him.

“Shut up Shep” He turned and resumed his stomping up the stairs.

Pushing open the door he threw his keys down onto the hall table. “Grace! Get you’re arse here now!”

“Oh, good, you’re home”

“Now, you lis…” he blinked. “Uh, what…?”

Grace’s black dress was short, really short, a deep ‘v’ running down to a point just below her breasts, the expensive material, structured shoulders and 3/4 length sleeves preventing her from looking too much like she was touting for business. She slid into her black mesh peep toes and smiled at him, fastening the back of her earring. “You had better get changed Cameron, we’re going to be late”

“Um, what?”

Grace rolled her eyes and gathered her hair over one shoulder. “Reservation is in half an hour”

“Reservation?”

She sighed. “You know you’re all very lucky that I am an incredibly understanding girlfriend. Any other woman would be throwing the nearest available household objects at you by now”

“Excuse me?!”

John raised a brow. “I’m pretty sure we should be the pissed ones sweetheart”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. And if you hurry up we can all be pissed in about..” she glanced at her watch. “..forty-five minutes”

Evan sighed. “Baby, we need to talk”

“And we can when we get there, they’ve booked a private room”

“They?”

“My team and my brothers, as a birthday present”

They looked at her, she raised a brow.

“Shit”

“Precisely General Mitchell”

“Grace, I’m s…”

“Save it Sheppard. Just go and get dressed”


	6. Epilogue

Cameron let his gaze settle on her and Evan. Grace was perched on his knee facing away from him chatting to Vala, Evan’s fingers tracing light patterns on her stomach whilst he spoke to Dr Keller. She reached forward for her drink, dangerously close to giving Cam a full blown view of her breasts. He rolled his eyes and swirled his drink.

A warm hand slid over his thigh. “You ok baby?” John squeezed lightly and reached for his drink with his other hand.

“Umhmm” Cam shifted. “No inappropriate touching Colonel”

John chuckled. “Why?”

“Still getting used to it”

“They’re our friends Cameron”

“Yes I know, thank you”

John massaged his leg and let his hand drift up a little further.

“Behave”

“Nope”

Cam glared at him before letting his eyes rest on his other lovers again. John hummed quietly. “Beautiful aren’t they?”

He felt his lips twitch, they really were. Grace shifted round as Vala stood and made her way over to Sam and Cadman. “Do I even want to know how much that scrap of fabric cost?”

John snorted. “Definitely not”

Cam raised his brows.

“Hey, I didn’t buy it. She puts up a fight when I try to pay for her coffee for fuck’s sake” John took a sip of his whisky. “But I grew up around money, I know designer when I see it”

“Designer?”

“Oh yeah, gotta be a couple of months pay at least”

“Shit”

“Hey, its her money Cameron”

“Are you sure?”

John rolled his eyes. “I’m sure I don’t want to pry and incur her wrath”

“Coward” Dean grinned at him from the other side of Cam.

John flipped him off.

Dean turned and shifted a little closer. “It is her money by the way. Her parents were the rare type of hunter that actually had some. She got it all when they were killed”

Cam sighed. “I forget sometimes”

“Yeah, she’s good at making people forget. Pity makes her uncomfortable” Dean topped up his drink. “But its a good sign she’s spending it, she didn’t touch it, except for the odd motel bill, for a long time”

“She can’t have much left. She’s gone from living out a duffle to taking up three drawers and an entire wardrobe”

Dean grinned and waved a hand towards Grace. “Like you’re complaining”

“That’s your sister Winchester”

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it”

Cam rolled his eyes then looked thoughtful. “You think Atlantis will be good for her?”

“Atlantis isn’t for her idiot, its for you”

“What?”

“She’s not exactly big on the sharing feelings shit, something else we have in common” Dean flicked a glance her way to make sure she was still wrapped up in her conversation with Evan. “This is her way of saying thank you and letting you know she’s not going anywhere”

“Uh..”

“You saved her Cameron, and not just when you risked your career by getting Vala to heal her. Courtesy of Castiel she got a glimpse of a future without you, all of you, and it wasn’t pretty. She’ll probably never say it to your faces but she knows how important you are”

Cam blinked at him. “Uh..”

Dean slapped him on the back. “So stick with her or I’ll kick your collective arses”

 

John watched her laugh at something Paul had said then ran his eyes around the table. He was surrounded by people that had become good friends, three of them amazing lovers, people who knew what he was, how he lived and passed no judgement. Who understood, wanted similar things and who had saved his arse more times than he cared to admit. 

And soon they would all be three million light years away, free to live openly, and happily, bar the odd invasion or deadly intergalactic enemy. He fought the urge to grin like an idiot and promised himself that once the required yelling was over with he would remember to thank her. A lot.

Grace suddenly appeared by his side and slid into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist. “Hey beautiful, having a good night?”

“Hmm. Where did Cameron go?”

“To talk to Simmons” He grinned. “And escape my inappropriate touching”

“Naughty boy”

“Uh huh”

“You can inappropriately touch me if you want”

Dean snorted from the chair next to them. “Not while I’m here, thank you” He swirled his glass. “Val tells me we’re off to Atlantis”

“Yep, cool huh?”

“You do realise there is still gonna be some yelling at some point right?”

Grace smiled at John through her lashes. “I was hoping to distract you with alcohol and sex”

“Babe, please, not while I’m here ok?”

“You could leave”

“No way, I’m comfy. And Val appears to be working her way round to me, in-between chatting up the rest of our friends”

John huffed and pulled Grace in closer, brushing her mass of hair over the other shoulder so he could whisper in her ear. “Thank you”

She squirmed in his lap. “Welcome. And no cuddling”

Dean snorted. John tightened his grip. “Stay still sweetheart. You owe me”

Her brother looked at him. “A cuddle?”

“Everyone needs a hug sometimes darling”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, don’t get any ideas Mal Doran. I do not cuddle”

Vala smoothed the front of her dress and winked at Grace. “You will” 

Dean made a disgusted face. 

“I have realised I do not know what age you have turned today” She raised an elegant brow at Grace.

“Oh, twenty-three”

“Are you sure its not twenty-five?”

Grace smirked at John “Nope, defiantly twenty-three”

He leant his forehead on her shoulder. “Shit”

“Pervert”

John scowled at Dean. “Its Cameron’s fault”

“Uh, why?”

Grace giggled. “Its always Cameron’s fault”

“Did you just giggle?”

She snapped her mouth shut. “No”

“So did”

“Did not. I do not giggle”

 

Evan slid into the chair next to Cameron. “Stop perving over my boyfriend”

Simmons grinned. “Me or him?

Cam glared at him. “Definitely you”

Evan poked him in the side. “And you”

“I’m allowed”

“Cute aren’t you?”

They flipped off the other man. 

Graham grinned. “So, Atlantis huh?”

“How the hell do you know that already?”

“Grace called Laura as soon as you left for O’Neill’s”

“Too smart for her own good”

Evan hummed and ran a finger across the back of his neck. “Kinda hot too”

Graham snorted. “Please, they’re like real life porn” He gestured to where John was currently whispering into Grace’s ear and tilted his head. “Like babysitter porn”

“Hey!”

Evan squeezed the back of Cam’s neck. “Like you haven’t thought about it”

“Have not”

“Or cheerleader porn”

“Ev!”

“Wonder if she’s still got that outfit?”

“Evan Lorne will y…hang on, what outfit?”

Graham raised his brows. “Yeah, what outfit? And can we borrow it? Ow!” He rubbed the back of his head and scowled at Cam. “Just asking”

Evan waved a hand vaguely in the air. “You know, the one she used to infiltrate that cheerleading group and take down a possessed cheerleader”

“Really?”

“Yep, I remember cause when she was packing it away she told me Dean had been pissed she didn’t let him in on it”

“I bet he was”

“He’d have been dead in the first five minutes. He’s a huge pervert”

Evan looked up at her. “Impressive black ops Miss Winchester”

“Thank you. Hey!” 

Cam pulled her further onto his lap. “And what were you and Sheppard whispering about?”

Grace smiled. “Nothing important”

“Of course”

She tapped Simmons’s arm. “And no you can’t borrow it. I don’t want to have to explain mysterious stains to the dry cleaner”

“Gracie!”

“What?”

Graham grinned at her. “Fine. Just let me know where you got it from”

 

Grace tilted her head to look at the stars and smiled to herself.

“Miss Winchester?”

She whirled. “And they say my black ops are good”

The man smiled at her. “I’ve had more practice”

“Yes, I’ve read the reports”

“I have no doubt”

General O’Neill stepped up beside her and leant his arms on the stone balustrade. “You’re very lucky that everything went to plan Grace. It was a big risk”

She nodded. “I know” She looked back to the stars. “I think it is going to be worth it though”

“You’re planning on staying with them?”

Grace raised a brow. “Until they decide otherwise”

“I don’t think thats going to happen”

She sighed. “Maybe not”

“Just by being here tonight I’m breaking about a dozen rules but I was curious to see how you all worked together. And not just your um, partners..”

Grace snorted.

“..but the friendships and work relationships that have evolved in the past few months. Very impressive, Atlantis will be in good hands. I notice even Sheppard and McKay have managed to be in the same room for more than an hour without Rodney getting shot”

She grinned. “Is there anything you don’t know?”

“If there is its not worth knowing”

“I like you”

“Thank you”

“You’re smarter than you like to let on”

“You too”

“Cameron says I’m so smart that there’s not enough room in my brain for any common sense”

Jack snorted. “He sounds smart too”

She nodded. “Thank you for…accepting me, and my crazy arse ideas”

“The SGC needs crazy people. Otherwise no one would go through the gate” He tapped the stone with his fingers. “The only thing I can’t work out is why?”

Grace chewed her lip. “Have you ever been shown the future, or a possible one?”

“Yes, it sucked”

“Yeah, mine too. Cameron, and John and Evan, they changed that future. They accepted me for what I was and let me in to their world. They put up with my shit and never question the big things. Of course the little things sometimes result in some yelling”

Jack chuckled quietly.

“They saved me”

Jack followed her gaze to the sky. “What was your future like?”

“Smelly, and full of crazy cannibals”

“Ah, and?”

“And Dean was dead, and I was possessed by an evil psycho bitch from hell. My body and face covered in scars from being tortured” She took a shaky breath. “It wasn’t just me they saved, it was the Winchesters too”

“Sam?”

“He was the one who tortured me”

“Ah”

“Yeah”

 

John took a seat next to Evan. “I see we’ve successfully lost Grace again”

Cam grinned and gestured with his head to the french doors. John raised a brow as he saw her standing with her back to them, talking to O’Neill, the General seeming to point out something in the sky.

“Why does that make me a little nervous?”

“Because you’re smart”

John smirked at Evan. “Why did I think she was turning twenty-five?”

“Because you’re a smart optimist?”

He flipped off Cam.

“Uh..” Evan shifted “..she isn’t turning twenty-five?”

Cam rolled his eyes. “Jesus, how can you not know how old she is?”

Evan frowned at him. “I thought I did”

John slung an arm over the back of his chair. “You need to minus two baby”

“Twenty-three?”

“Yep”

“Shit”

“Thats what I said”

“I can’t believe you two”

John pointed at Cam. “I can’t believe you General Mitchell. If I’m right, and I usually am..”

Cam rolled his eyes again.

“..that would have made her nineteen when you met her”

Evan grinned. “Cradle snatcher”

“Hey, I was poisoned by a crazy sex demon”

“That’s what they all say”

“And if I remember correctly, which I usually do…” Evan snorted “…it was you that was all ‘you think too much Cam, you should be with her, blah, blah’.”

“First of all, I have never said blah, blah in my life, even when trapped in a conversation with McKay..” 

The scientist turned in his chair. “Bite me Sheppard” 

“No biting” Cam grinned at him. Rodney rolled his eyes.

“…and I’m sure you said she was twenty-two when we were at your parents that Christmas”

“You never listen John. I said I was pretty sure she hadn’t turned twenty-two yet”

“Ah, well that explains it”

 

Two weeks later.

They stood in their apartment waiting to be beamed up onto the Daedalus. Evan eyed the crate and duffle at her feet. “Thats it?”

Grace raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

John grinned. “I think he means how did you fit your entire wardrobe into one crate and a duffle sweetheart”

She rolled her eyes. “I have travelled before. Which means I have awesome packing skills”

“What did you do, shrink wrap it?”

She scowled at Cam. “No”

“So?”

“A good hunter never reveals their secrets”

“Right, their top secret packing skills”

She flipped him off. “Don’t be a dick otherwise I won’t come”

“Pleasant aren’t you?”

“You started it”

“Actually Evan started it”

“Please don’t bring me into your bitching”

“You love it”

“Do not”

“Do too”

“Do…” The apartment was engulfed in a bright white light.


End file.
